Devil Beast Incident
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: Mankind faces many challenges especially its own evolution. Will this change be for the better and elevate humanity or will mankind decend to the level of beasts and destroy itself? Only humanity can decide that.  Part of the Revelations of the past saga.
1. Order 1 Discovery

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 1

Discovery

It was 1987 in the country of Latveria a typical day there with all the people prosperous and happy. But it was not like this once years ago this nation was the poorest and most miserable in the world ruled by a depraved king who taxed the people to the point of poverty and did many other atrocities such as ruining weddings by being the first to to have the brides in bed as well as violating young girls. But this ended with the arrival of Victor Von Doom into this world as a boy he demonstrated brilliance beyond anyone in his country and some say the world. His childhood was happy with his parents even though his family lived in poverty and all of them had to work hard simply to make enough to live. Sadly this happiness ended when the depraved king played another of his depravities the human hunt. Here the kings nobles hunted down many of the peasantry ruthlessly many families were killed brutally without mercy Victor Von Dooms family was of the many victims cut to pieces in front of his eyes right after his mother and older sister were raped in front of his and his fathers eyes . He hated the king and the entire regime and swore vengeance upon them all he would get his wish. All of this happened when he was only 6 years old in 1978. He took some years away from his village to prepare for the coming conflict.

In 1984 at age 12 during his training he felt something strange within himself. A feeling of pain and power. As he kept training he began feel even more pain he began to change and then after the change was finished he looked at himself in a mirror he was in a new form which could only be described as a human devil or devilman for short still quite human but with more animalistic traits in his physical appearance in fact a combination of several animal traits which grant the human devil appearance.

"Could this be human evolution a new form of humanity?" He asked himself as he tested his new form and found out his physical abilities have increased enormously.

"_Strength, speed, agility, endurance they have all gone up even my height. Its incredible even how the body heals has increased dramatically wounds that once were fatal to me are just mere annoyances now. Still limb removal is still dangerous mostly cause I'm not going to test it as well as high amounts of shock to the body which could damage my healing factor and make me very vulnerable. I must still be careful with this and use this new power when the time is right. The big plays are saved for the moment they are needed."_ Victor thought to himself as he changed back to normal.

Now that he had completed training himself he now needs the support of the people a job that is not going to be easy for the people fear the king like Christians fear the devil. But Victor Von Doom has a plan that involves the human hunt he shifted back to his normal form and went into the village.

He returned was seeing his people still in poverty after all those years nothing had changed and by the looks of it things are getting worse he saw bodies hanging on pikes and the bodies were mutilated in such a way they resemble meat having been chewed off but he noticed something the innards of the victims were missing and examining the wounds further he saw the innards were chewed off perhaps eaten.

"What kind of demon would do this?" Victor seeing this butchery could only wonder what kind of creature could do this.

Just then a old man saw and recognized him.

"Victor is that you? I can't believe it you're alive. But how?" The old man asked astonished thinking Victor died with his family.

"Thanks to my father who hid me well before the massacre began and told me not to come out I did as he asked even though I was strongly tempted to come out and fight but I followed my fathers wishes. Sadly two things happened that I wished never did my sister never hid with me too brave for her own good a quality I admired yet did not spare her from the massacre and there was a hole in the hiding place which I stupidly peeked and saw everything the rape of my mother and sister while my father was forced to watch then they were all cut to pieces by the kings nobles. My parents and sister hid me yet did not hide themselves they gave there lives so I could live there are times I wish I could have died with them but I will not dishonor there sacrifice. The words my father told me before the massacre are what kept me going." Victor had a sad face after saying these words its a painful memory for him.

"I see I am glad you're still alive young one." The old man looked at Victor with relief and happiness.

"By the way where are you're sons? I have not seen them around here." Victor asked the man looking around a bit astonished not to find those two working on the fields.

In tears he pointed behind Victor and he saw two corpses on the pikes.

"That can't be them!? Not possible it can't be! They were the strongest in our home what happened!?" Victor shouted at the old man with a tone of extreme surprise and shock at the revelation.

"They led a rebellion against the king and his nobles and with the group they gathered. They seemed to be doing well driving back the kings nobles but that was false hope. The nobles revealed they were not human at all they changed into unnatural monstrosities horrors straight out of hell. My sons and there men killed several of them but they were overwhelmed by there sheer numbers. They then began to tear through there flesh and eat there innards. A ghastly sight they did it in front of anyone who was there then they left crushing any hopes we had of freedom and peace. The old man explained what happened to Victor with a very saddened look.

"Tell me did they look anything like this?" Victor asked the old man while transforming into his devilman form.

The old man was at first scared and a little perplexed but his fear faded away very quickly.

"No young one they did not look like that they looked like something out of anyones worst nightmares. When I see you in that form I see a new form of humanity more en tuned with our animal side and I feel your own humanity. Since I was a boy I had this gift of telling what was human and what was not human. The things my sons and there group faced definitely were not human in the least they gave off an unknown energy far different from what our fellow man gives off." The old man with reassurance patted Victor's his shoulder.

"Thank you." Victor reverted back to his normal form relived it wasn't someone like him responsible for the killings.

"Young one why are you here? Back in this place this country which god has forsaken?" The old man asked in surprise cause a smart person would leave this country.

"This is my home and I returned to free it my fathers words before the massacre that I possess a gifted mind and that one day I could bring peace, prosperity and freedom to this land with that mind alone and that one day I may bring peace, prosperity and freedom to our fellow man as well. That is the reason why I am here." Victor look at the town with determination he would free it.

"That is a noble sentiment young one but how do we go about it? We are no match for those things. How do we beat them?" The old man asked scared and confused.

"The mine my father used to work at it holds the key to beating them gather everyone here in council we must make plans and preparations." Victor reassured the old man.

The old man left to gather everyone he told of Victors key to winning most were skeptical but this in some ways the news brought them hope slim hope but hope nonetheless. They all arrived at the old man's home.

"So Von Doom you say you have a way to defeat those things?" One of the men there skeptical of Victor's plan questioned him.

"Yes it lies in the mines a very powerful metal." Victor looked at them all with great confidence in his eyes..

"Metal!? You're joking!?" One of the women asked quite skeptical since most metals were easily destroyed by these creatures.

"No I am not joking this metal is beyond any other its called adamantium more precisely true adamantium and its pretty much indestructible and in its unrefined state in the mines we can shape it into any weapon or armor we want. With the knowledge I gained during my training I can make and teach how to use weapons that make the militaries today look like rag tag groups in terms of armaments. The way I see it we Latverians have two choices one become like pigs and await slaughter or fight back and either die free human beings in our grave or win and reclaim our land which is exactly what I want to do. So what is your choice?" Victor with a stern tone of voice gave them the choice fight and be free or be cattle forever..

The Latverians knew that Victor Von Doom was right they have to stand and fight or else live like cattle forever. They all went with him to the mines and they all started gathering the adamantium metal.

"What if the those things find out about our plans?" One of the men asked scared wondering if they creatures have eyes and ears in all places.

"They won't they are too overconfident believing we are like scared sheep. We will finish the preparations in a year and once the next human hunt comes those things will get a nasty surprise." Victor assured him that victory was at hand.

The Latverians kept working hard on the weapons and armor all the while being guided and instructed by Victor Von Doom on there construction and use the kept appearances to the monsters to making them believe they were still the same scared sheep to keep there cover for a full year. The year has finally passed it was 1985 and the time for the Latverians to fight back has come.

The human hunt began but the nobles noticed that no one was outside. But it did not matter to them they would just go inside the houses and kill them in there they went into the old mans house. But what they got was not what they expected the occupants inside the house covered in black cloaks were smiling at the nobles. The nobles believed they went mad and went to brutally kill them but one of the nobles suddenly found themselves without a head purple blood spraying the floor thanks to a new energy emitting gun the other noble attempted to change and then attack but met with an even more gruesome fate with a similar weapon of larger proportions making an even bigger mess with entrails and purple blood spilled all over the house. The others heard the scream of the torn apart fellow noble they changed to there monstrous forms and rushed toward there comrade sadly they were intercepted by snipers on the roof tops. They were torn to pieces by the energy blasts and the monster massacre continued.

Meanwhile in the castle.

"What the fuck is taking them so long? They better not have killed every human there and left me without food! If those fuckers did that I shall eat there entrails!" The king in barked anger.

Just as the king was about to depart one of his nobles came back a survivor of the massacre.

"What the fuck happened to you!? The king asked surprised at his nobleman's condition.

"The humans they fought back they have some strange weapons and armor we cannot pierce it the resistance is too strong to fight arghhhh!" The noble coughed up purple blood and died.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN!!!?" The king in a rage transformed into his monstrous form a massive humanoid pointy eared monster with sharp fangs, claws and organic metal tentacles in his back.

"No matter. I will just kill off half there numbers in brutal fashion that will get the cattle back in there place. Yes that will do the trick." The king excited at the prospect of killing.

The remaining nobles also transformed and went with the king to the village. The final battle for Latveria and its peoples freedom will begin.

In the village the majority of the nobles were slain. The battlefield looked like a mess of purple blood, entrails and body parts.

"Damn I guess the concussive energy blasters I designed worked a little too well. But they deserves those deaths after what they did to our people." Victor was happy yet horrified with the weapons he made.

The village celebrated but there celebration was cut short when two of the villagers thrown toward the rest they were dead even there armors could not save them as they removed there helmets they noticed the eyes were gouged through and the brain was crushed.

"I can't believe those idiots it was so simple just hyper extend your hand into small tentacles and then go for the eye sockets which are unprotected and crush there brains. Note to self do not hire low class shit sacks ever again." The king bellowed in frustration for his poor choice of men as he picked up four more villagers and killed them in the same manner. He saw Victor Von Doom how the villagers look at him.

"So I take it your the leader of this little rebellion. To think they are following a thirteen year old brat these shit bags must be desperate. Still your weaponry and strategies reveal a great intelligence so if you serve me I might spare your life." The king smiled showing his hideous sharp teeth.

"Serve you!? You must be out of your fucking mind. If you think I will serve the inhuman monster who used my people as food and pleasure well then I got two words for you fuck and you." Victor roared with anger while giving the king the classic insult gesture called the finger.

"Human you do fucking realize you're in no position to refuse me given your species is so weak. Now I say for the last time join me or be my dinner. Your intelligence could help me expand from this meager little country into bigger territories with lots more humans whose innards I will devour so what do you say allies." The king extended his horrid clawed hand for a handshake.

Victor spat on his face as his reply.

"I see. Too bad such potential wasted on what will now be a fucking corpse." The king was disappointed in his mind it was foolish choice by the human.

"You truly think we humans are weak!? We survived many of natures trials most especially the ice age! You truly are a fucking fool if you think we are just simple creatures we are the dominant species among our brother animals hell we are the dominant species in this planet! You do not know what power lies within us. So let me show you that power!" Victor began to transform but this time the transformation was far more impressive a blue aura surrounded him while his features began changing to the appearance of the human devil the devilman in front of both king and his astonished fellow Latverians. The king looks at this and starts salivating

"So you're that type of human!? Heh Heh Heh Heh HAHAHAHAHAHA! At last a meal worthy of me! One of the special and powerful humans your innards taste far better than your baseline brothers and sisters! This will be fun! I will make sure to take my time savoring your guts!" The king laughed like a maniac savoring his now evolved food.

"Shut up and fight." Victor dashed toward the king and punched him so hard he sent him flying twenty feet away right into a barn.

"Quickly take out the others! Remember now close range combat is no longer an option stay as far away from them as possible preferably twenty meters of distance so use the weapons I gave you now go!" Victor gave his fellow Latverians nay his fellow humans orders.

The Latverians were surprised at the transformation but they knew he was still the same Victor Von Doom they complied with his wishes and began there fight elsewhere.

"Heh not bad still you revealed your weakness to me you're strong that is a given but you're slow. In terms of speed your just basic to above average human. An Achilles heel that your type of human the devilmen have. Time to teach you just how bad that weakness is." The king suddenly disappeared.

Victor looked around trying to find him but to avail the creature was too fast for him to see and attacked him from several angles at once wounding him in the chest, legs and arms red blood began to pour out of him rather profusely.

"Ha as I thought you maybe called Von Doom but your ancestor Angelus Von Doom is so far beyond your power it isn't funny." The king smirked seeing the inferiority of Angelus descendant.

"How the hell do you know my family name and my ancestor!?" Victor asked thinking to himself how could this creature know about his ancestor.

"How do I know him? All of us yoma know him he was quite the thorn in our ass two thousand years ago. Damn special human or what is that you call humans like yourself today oh yes meta human right." The king remembered the past angered considerably cause those were not pleasant memories.

"Yoma!? No way that is impossible!? The monsters the yoma are here!? This can't be the myths my father told me. What I thought was just a story to scare me to sleep its coming to life in front of me!?" Victor in disbelief at this revelation of the yoma being real while the king used another speed blitz attack wounding him yet again in several places then the king impaled each of his limbs with the sharp ends of his metallic tentacles pinning him down on floor.

"Ha! You cannot keep up with me! You simple animal! Mere cattle! The only reason your species is dominant now is cause if that damn godlike human monstrosity, the rogue half breed and the gods. If it wasn't for them we would rule this world by now! But enough of the history lesson time for some mythology. Yoma legend states that eating the innards of special humans grants great power lets put that to the test shall we." The king remarked while extending his tongue and thrusting it through Victors mid section savoring his blood and innards.

"Arghh!!!" Victor screamed in pain and agony. The king was taking his time and making this last. He felt a strange rush of strength surging through his body.

"This feels good! So damn good! Just like what humans call drugs! The tasty innards, the succulent red blood. Such a lovely color human blood has I kind of envy it." The king gorged on the still living innards in sheer ecstasy.

"Damn! This can't be! I cannot lose to this monster! Shit what can I do!? If I die then my people will stay cattle forever! I can't lose! But how do I beat him!? How!?" Victor thought of some way to get to victory while still in a massive amount of agony from the tongue slithering in his insides. Just then a memory came into him.

"_My son do you know why yoma are dangerous and strong?"_ Victor's father asked his young son.

"_Cause they are built like that naturally a far superior creature to us in genetic terms. That is why claymores were needed in the ancient days."_ Young Victor replied in a tone which said why the hell am I hearing this old legend again.

"_Yes. But you only spoke a partial fact not the complete truth if power was the only thing they got then that could be overcome with the right strategy with ease. But no yoma are more than power. They also have cunning. Intelligence comparable to our own can use our tactics and skills against us plus can take our shape making it impossible for any of us humans to determine who is who. But the real trick to there powers is the energy they have within them called yoki. This energy within them is what gives them most of there power and allows them to use there more advanced abilities."_Victor's father told the boy these facts about the legend.

"_An energy within? That sounds ridiculous father." _Young Victor skeptical of such a concept which seems unrealistic and unbelievable.

"_My son you should know that legends come from truth you may think it ridiculous now cause nothing like that has happened but in those ancient times it might have happened. If we go by your logic son Jesus doesn't exist or is a fake cause of the feats he does which have no basis on reality. But reality is a very subjective term one being's fantasy is another's reality." _Victor's father explained to his son about how subjective a term reality is.

"_Yeah I know father. And that is why we needed claymores right!?"_ Young Victor asked intrigued yet still skeptical.

"_Yes. However claymores were not the only thing we had to rely on. We also had strong special humans as well what today are called by two classifications one powerful martial fighters practitioners of the arts who used energy in a similar way to the yoma but that energy was opposite to the yoma energy called by many names and learned through years of sacrifice, hardship and training and two the evolved humans whom today are known as neo and meta humans and there human evolution granted powers. Although practitioners can be called neo humans as well."_ Victor's father explained yet another set of facts to him.

"_If we had those among us why did we need claymores father?"_ Young Victor asked a with some doubts.

"_Simple in those days neo and meta humans and practitioners of the arts were few in number. The reason being first they were quite the delicacy for the yoma reason being human inner energy gets raised to a point where even scent is extremely pleasing to a yoma and innards taste like god made the meal and yoma very often ignored normal humans to hunt down our more evolved or trained brethren and the arts were not as widespread either back then many who had them were very secretive about them although that changed later on after quite the massacres by yoma."_Victor's father told his son this part of the legend he did not reveal at first.

"_Wow those were tough times back then if the legend is true."_Young Victor rather impressed yet still doubtful.

"_Ah my son you should have more faith. There are things in this world which are mysterious but that does not mean they are false for example."_ Victor's father made his hands glow with blue energy.

"_What the hell? Father how did you do that?" _Victor was astonished at his father's feat.

"_Its channeling the inner energy within us I learned it by watching a martial arts master here in our __mother country Latveria but this is a mere trick compared to what his arts could do. Remember my son things that are a mystery to us humans are not necessarily false."_Victor's father patted his son in the head and Victor's memory came to an end.

Back in the present Victor was still in great agony as the yomas tongue slithered in his inside tasting them like a junkie placing drugs in his body. Victor taking the memory to heart began to channel the inner power of humanity which has many names he began to glow in a blue aura. His attributes increased even further. He grabbed the monster's tongue and began to pull it out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the yoma remarked in surprise as his tongue was pulled out and it was used to throw him 40 feet away landing on the floor hard.

"I told you never underestimate humans fool." Victor angry cracked his knuckles preparing to finish off the creature.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!!! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY MERE CATTLE!!!!!!!!!." The yoma screamed with fury while dashing toward Victor at supersonic speed. But this time Victor now can see the yomas movements and counter attacked cutting off the yomas arms and the yoma hasn't noticed the damage yet.

"Hey these belong to you?" Victor asked the yoma with a tone of utter glee while throwing the arms back to there owner.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!!???" the yoma screamed in pain now noticing what had transpired.

"I told you already idiot never underestimate humans. Now to finish it." Doom charged with great speed and with his hand pierced the yoma through the heart then with an upward motion sliced the monsters upper half head and all in two an injury to great for the yoma to recover from thus he died. The other yoma looked at there masters remains and they had intentions to attack Victor Von Doom.

"Anyone else wants to share his fate!? Then come at me!" Victor threatened the yomas. The yomas began to run away. The survivors of the skirmish appeared before there leader.

"Victor what should we do?" One of the towns people asked there leader for orders.

"Hunt them down and kill every last one of them we cannot allow even one yoma to survive." Victor ordered them and they obeyed. Meanwhile Victor could hear clapping almost as if someone was congratulating him

"Well done. Truly worthy of the Von Doom Legacy. Angelus Von Doom your ancestor would be proud." A voice out of nowhere praised Victor for his performance. Victor looked to where he heard the voice. Toward the castles rooftop and he saw a figure there a man dressed in a very elegant suit he had long silver hair and average yet well toned build.

"So awesome the true form of humanity the devil beast. I can't get over how great it is my best battles are against humans like you who unlocked mankind's true self." The man quite happy clapped in praise to Victor.

"Who are you!?" Victor asked in suspicion of this newcomer.

"Pardon me where are my manners my name is Isley. Isley Alphonse." Isley smiled at Victor.

"Isley Alphonse!? You run the most powerful business conglomerate on earth. What would you want in this country?" Victor asked still suspicious of the Isley.

"Many things my friend many things one of them is to thank you for getting rid of that trash and his followers they were causing trouble exposing us had he expanded from this place it would have been a real mess. Number two is to renew the alliance with the Von Doom name like I had with your ancestor the founder of this country and ... wait hold one second." Isley gazed to his left as a remaining yoma jumped towards him with the intent to kill him. The yoma launched tentacles from its hand and they struck Isley in the chest but he was seemingly unaffected.

"You low level yoma trash that was a brand new suit from Italy which cost quite a bit of money. Now you die." Isley transformed his arm into an organic metal bow he fired organic metal arrows toward the yoma the force of the projectiles was so great the yoma was ripped apart.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh yes. One more thing restore this country to its former glory and find out about your past and bloodline. This kingdom belongs to you but was taken from your family by an unfortunate twist of fate. When my ally your ancestor was killed by Claymores the battle was glorious but even with his awesome powers he fell to them. So sad to lose a human of his caliber." Isley sighed at the loss of his ally long ago .

"You speak of this as if you have been there yourself. And those powers you displayed its obvious your something other than human and I can't feel your energy at all while I can feel the energy of any human I can't feel yours. Why is that!? What are you!?" Victor asked in even greater suspicion.

"Guess you have a right to know and this suit ruined anyway so time to show you my true self." Isley began to transform a mass amount of yoki energy flared around him and his body was morphing when the process was done what what now stands before him is a massive centaur like creature as big as the castle.

"Are you a yoma too?" Victor asked almost on the verge of attacking.

"If it wasn't that you are my ally and friends descendant I would take that as an insult but its just ignorance. Please do not compare me to those pitiful yoma. I am an awakened being something higher than a yoma and once I believed higher than humans till I fought the humans who awakened mankind's true form. Glorious battles those were. Well time for me to go Victor Von Doom learn of your bloodline and noble heritage and restore this country to glory. I will call upon you one day to fulfill the alliance your ancestor had with me." Isley teleported away. Victor changed back to his normal form and began to ponder the events that happened.

Back to the present. Victor Von Doom looked outside the balcony seeing his once impoverished country Latveria now rich and prosperous. The people happy and productive crime and fear practically none existent this nation is now a super power with both a strong military and economy unemployment doesn't exist here.

"Hard to believe that in just three years I was able to achieve what most leaders in there life times can't do. And the people of Latveria elected me as leader." Victor thought to himself with a glare of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Not as hard to believe sire you care about your people and are far more intelligent than pretty much every leader on earth." The old man happy shook Victor's hand.

"Old man hmm ever since that time you stuck with me till this day I thank you." Victor smiled at him.

"No problem oh yes I have a message from the archaeological teams they found something rather interesting. Skeletons. Very old ones that resemble what you have the power to transform into and the interesting thing is the genetic analysis registers human." The old man announced that to Victor.

"I see so they need me there to examine the skeletons to confirm the genetic testings alright but I am gonna need help on this. Please call Reed Richards I am gonna need him for this." Victor loved the news and with great degree of anticipation couldn't wait to start the genetic testing.

"At once sire." The old man left.

"I see my suspicions were correct what I have is not something new but something old within humanity coming back out and Reed been a while since we have seen each other the only man I acknowledge as my intellectual equal wonder how have you been. He also has the same power I do along with his friends they just don't know it yet. Wonder if there more humans who awakened to this power out there." Victor gleed excited about the discovery.

To be continued in

Order 2

Arrival

Authors notes: Well finally done with this first chapter took me a while. Well this a fic with cross over elements. As for Devil Lady next chapter is going to take place in the actual time this is just a look to the past. Many more surprises are in store. Hope you enjoy it. Credit goes to my friend B-tone for helping me and reviewing this story telling me the areas I should improve.


	2. Order 2 Arrival

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 2

Arrival

1999 present day. At an archaeological dig in china.

"Hey boss we found some more relics here take a look at them." One of the workers indicated the discovery to his boss the man working on translating ancient Chinese writing on a temple wall.

The man who is rather well built and handsome answers his subordinate's call and goes to him.

"Excellent. Lets see now. Ah yes this is very good it is a pot made during the Mandarins dynasty excellent work." The man praised his subordinate for the great find. Just then his cell phone began ringing. He picked it up and began to speak. "Hello Dr. Francisco Fudo here." The man answered to the one that was calling him

"Hey Frankie how are you bro?" A very familiar voice came from the phone Francisco knew this was none other than his sister Jun Fudo.

"I am fine Juni I am fine been expecting your call sis. So how is it back in japan? You okay? Your modeling career going great?" Francisco happy to hear Jun's voice smiled.

"Yeah everything is pretty good over here. My career is going great gonna have a shoot in a few days. It would be great if you could come back and I miss you a lot Frankie." Jun also happy to hear Francisco voice smiled as well.

"I haven't forgotten my promise Juni I will be there for your shoot and to watch you model I am getting out early cause a lot of work was done ahead of schedule. And yeah I missed you too Juni." Francisco assured Jun he would come to japan for her shoot in time and wanted to see her again.

"Hey you also promised to bring that Hokuto stuff you unearthed. I wanna see the history you worked so hard to find." Jun playfully reminded her brother of the findings he promised to bring home.

"Yeah I know I will bring my findings. You'll find this quite interesting." Francisco was excited to soon show Jun his historical findings on the martial art of Hokuto.

"Thanks bro. I am sure I will find it great and quite enlightening. Well see you when you get home ok love you bye bro." Jun happy and excited her brothers soon coming home and is going to see her work.

"Sure Juni bye and love you sis." Frankie happily gave a little laugh of anticipation before they both hung up.

"You talking to that model sister of yours? God how I hate models." A rather beautiful and voluptuous woman made a very scornful remark about Jun.

"What is your problem Lara? Got something against models?" Francisco asked the woman in confusion.

"Yes. They do nothing but strut around a stage showing off cloths. We unearth ancient history whose lessons can benefit our fellow man. Models do not do anything to help humanity." Lara's remarks grew more scornful almost to the point of being insults.

"Every job is important Lara no matter how menial it may seem. Everything in the world is needed." Francisco explained the how all is necessary in humanity.

"Please. Models are something akin to high class prostitutes. Hell many a time they sleep around with men with high positions in a modeling agency. I bet your sister did that to get to were she is." Lara made the insulting remark with a very angered tone

"Dr. Lara Croft I will please tell you to shut the hell up about things you don't know and do not make accusations on models based on some bad seeds who's talent amounts to zero. Especially accusations about my sister. My sister is the best model in japan cause of her own hard work and talent and she is also one of purest, determined and golden hearted women there is. My sister would never in her life resort to sleeping with anyone to get ahead in fact she would never be a model if that is what it took to succeed in that career is that understood. So do not insult my sister again." Francisco demanded Lara to never say any disrespectful comments about Jun.

"Fine. I will shut up about it. Geez. Well you gotta prepare for your trip back home to japan." Lara sat down as Francisco went to the tents and prepared his things for his trip. He then left the site after saying goodbye to all his coworkers Lara included.

Meanwhile in Japan.

"Wow never seen Jun that happy. She and her brother must be very close even if he is adopted." One of Jun's fellow models noticed this by seeing how in high spirits Jun is today.

"Yeah we are close and we are family regardless that we are not related by blood." Jun commented after hearing her fellow model.

"He is quite precious to you it seems." The model was envious of such a great brother sister relationship.

"Yes he is. I love him very much. He has been with me through thick and thin ever since we were little. He always watched out for me then and he always watches out for me now." Jun smiled her tone of speech indicating great happiness at her brothers home coming.

"He sounds like a great guy better than my brother we sadly always argue. And is quite handsome by pic you showed me Jun." Jun's fellow model still quite envious yet happy for her.

"Well I'm going home so see you tomorrow okay. I got to prepare to see my bro. So later." Jun waved good bye to her fellow model as she left the area she was at.

As Jun exited the building a car pulled up. A woman with blond hair got out of the car

"Hey get in. There's something I have show you." The woman grabbed Jun's arm trying to get her in.

"Sorry but I don't know you. So I don't have to go anywhere with you." Jun sternly told her off while trying to get the woman's hand off her arm.

"Look it's real important so get in." The woman angry and annoyed at her reluctance refused to let go of Jun's arm in fact she pressed Jun's arm even harder.

Jun reluctantly got in the car mostly out of fear of assault since there were no cops or guards in the area. After Jun got in the woman began to drive to an unknown destination.

"Look if it's about work you have to get in touch with the modeling agency I work for." Jun looked a little angered at the woman who practically forced her into this ride she is taking.

"I like that look in your eyes when you model but sadly it's a look you only get to see when your in front of the camera." The woman sounded anxious almost excited.

"What are you talking about? And where are you taking me?" Jun was getting both annoyed and more angry.

"All will become clear soon Miss Jun Fudo." The woman sounded more anxious and excited as they arrived at there destination a run down warehouse. They entered and the place wasn't exactly good looking or inviting.

"Ugly place to have a modeling shoot." Jun looked around dumbfounded this woman would make her model in this filthy hole.

Sadly and too late she noticed that woman was gone and gate was being shut behind her.

"What the hell!? Hey open up if this a joke it's not funny!" Jun angered and a little afraid started to look around the place for a possible exit.

Just then Jun saw a man chained up in the wall in front of her.

"My god what is this man doing here chained up like that!?" Jun was astonished at how this woman could chain up a man like an animal. She went to try and free him.

"I were you I get away from him." The voice of the woman warned Jun from the speaker phones in the warehouse giving Jun the clue she was not brought up here to do modeling.

"What kind of sick show are you running here!? Are you one of those people who makes snuff films!?" Jun disgusted with the woman for her actions. Her tone of voice being filled with anger and more disgust at the display of that poor man chained up.

"Your questions shall soon be answered in a few seconds." The woman sounded quite excited if not a little too much.

"I want out of this place now and I am taking this man with me. Not to mention I am reporting you to the police." Jun swore the woman would then tried to set the man free.

However the man began to convulse violently.

"What wrong with you?" Jun asked the poor soul very concerned for his well being.

"Run get out of here please! I can't control it any longer! If don't get out of here now I will end up killing you please leave!" The man shouted like mad to Jun with what ever little reasoning he had left.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked confused and more concerned.

Unfortunately the man began to change he began to grow fur, claws and other animalistic traits resembling a wolf.

"What the Hell!? He is a monster!" Jun screamed. Her fear rising by the second as she was seeing something out of a horror movie become real and in front of her.

"RUN NOW I BEG YOU! ITS COMING OUT!" The man spoke these last words to Jun while still changing and losing all reasoning.

The change was complete the man has fully transformed into something akin to a werewolf. He gazed at Jun with hungry almost lustful eyes now devoid of intelligence and reason. Flicking his tongue as if closing in on prey. Jun in utter terror ran toward the closed door.

"OH GOD HELP ME GET ME OUT OF HERE. YOU SICK BITCH OPEN THE DAMN DOOR IT'S GONNA KILL ME." Jun screamed in sheer terror as she banged the door. The beast broke his bonds began to get closer at a slow pace knowing its prey could not run nor hide and it was savoring the fear of its victim.

In hidden room in the warehouse the blond woman was watching everything and it seems she enjoyed the display but was at the same time disappointed.

"Jun how can you let a pitiful creature like that scare you c'mon show me your real power." The woman was quite disappointed as if expecting something from Jun .

"Tell me something is that really necessary? Couldn't we just use a more scientific approach to bring out her power instead of that Asuka.?" A man sitting beside the woman was quite concerned for welfare of Jun.

"That's captain Lan Asuka to you Dr. Stephen Strange! And yeah we could have used the same process that brought your power out but where's the fun in that besides she must be tested to see if she is good enough for us. If she dies here then she wasn't of much use. Humanity does not need weaklings." Asuka told Dr. Strange off with a stern look and voice.

"You sound just like your father Ryo Asuka." Dr. Strange looked at Asuka in disgust.

The beast was still closing in toward Jun at a slow pace and it grabbed her with its hands. It began to lick her as if tasting her.

"LET GO LET GO! STOP DOING THAT PLEASE!" Jun struggled as hard as she could to get out of the beasts grip but was unable to.

The beast continued to lick Jun and then tore into her chest with its claws Jun screaming in pain he then tore into her stomach further increasing Jun's agony.

"ARGHHH GAHHHH! STOP!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! NO MORE I BEG YOU!!!!!!" Jun in intense pain screamed quite loudly.

The beast then dropped her to the ground.

"Brother help me please." Jun whimpered in a very low tone of voice as she succumbed to her injuries and was unconscious cause of massive blood loss.

The beast knowing Jun is at deaths door got closer and prepared to finish her off it swung its claw at her. Suddenly Jun grabbed the beasts' claw before it hit her flesh. Her hand began to change and it began to take a more animalistic appearance her hands looked clawed with armor like fur covering her forearms and hands. The rest of her body began to change as well she got quite tall measuring seven to eight feet and she got armor like fur in the lower part of her legs. Her hair shaped and hardened itself into wing like horns on the sides of her head and small antenna like horns near the area of her fore head along with other changes like enlarged canines, yellow eyes and a tail most notable her wounds healed instantly another human devil has been unleashed. Jun immediately attacked the wolf beast like a wild animal. The wolf beast tried to counter but was overwhelmed by Jun's superior strength. Jun tore into the beast in the same places the beast was earlier tearing into Jun she smiled as she was doing this almost as if she enjoyed it all the while she was soaked in red blood of the beast. The beast collapsed and seemingly died.

"That's it Jun as I expected." Asuka looked on excited as she flicked her tongue enjoying the sight.

"You're truly sick you know that." Dr. Strange's disgust toward Asuka just kept growing.

"Think what you want Strange this had to be done." Asuka asserted her decision as necessary by just looking at him.

Elsewhere in an airport in Tokyo. Francisco finally arrived after a quite the long trip

"Ah at last I'm finally here. Damn what a boring flight. But hell I'm here at last. Well time for me to go to Jun's place." Francisco stretched himself a bit then left the airport on foot.

"Well my stuff should be at Jun's home by tomorrow by delivery it's too much for me to carry anyway. Well time to head to my new home." Francisco happily walked to Jun's home.

He walked for quite the distance to get to his sister Jun's house. As he walked Francisco heard a scream near an alley and he went to investigate and as he approached he saw a strange bug like creature about to kill a young girl. The creature landed the killing blow but noticed there was no corpse.

"Do you have a problem with children?" Francisco looked at the creature ready for a fight while he was carrying the young girl he saved.

"Go home ok I will handle big, dumb and ugly." Francisco smiled at the girl then let her down for her to leave the place fast which she did.

The beast enraged it was denied its prey charged at Francisco.

"WATA!" Francisco shouted as he kicked the beast in the face and knocked it down. The beast even further enraged again charged at Francisco again. "AAAAAAAAATA!" Francisco shouted as he back fisted the creature in the face then roundhouse kicked it to the floor.

"Stay down. I don't want to kill you." Francisco in a sad tone was almost begging the beast to stay down.

Sadly the beast refused to quit and attacked again.

"I see so your a feral beast type human. Then I have no choice. May god forgive me." Francisco deeply sad prepared himself with a martial stance. He then punched the creature in the stomach to stun it then went in for the killing blow. An assault of over a hundred rapid fire blows.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAATA!" Francisco shouted with fury.

The beast fell. But it seemed it was unharmed.

"You're already dead." Francisco simply walked away from the downed creature.

However as it got up its body began to violently convulse and expand until it exploded from within in a shower of organs and red blood.

"Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken." Francisco stoically mentioned the move's name. (translation: The hundred crack fist of the north star.)

"Damn it must I do this? The person wasn't at fault he just could not control his power," Francisco hated what he did and is very saddened by it.

Francisco suddenly noticed the beast got a good blow in and was wounded in the stomach.

"Shit is this the best I can muster if can't improve beyond this then I am no match for her even with the arts of Hokuto. Sorry Juni I'm gonna be a bit late." Francisco was disappointed in himself in his poor martial performance and sad he was gonna meet his sister Jun late.

He then began to use his ki to heal his wound a process that would take some time. He lied down on the ground as the process was under way.

Meanwhile in another area of Tokyo. A helicopter landed near a subway filled with soldiers. Emerging from that helicopter was a beautiful brown haired woman.

"Welcome captain Elektra Natchios. We are sorry to interrupt your missions overseas but we need your help in this." A soldier addressed the woman rather scared.

"You can dispense with the pleasantries sergeant I'm here to put you back on schedule. So what is the problem?" Elektra looked almost annoyed.

"There are three devil beasts holed up in the subway we tried sending several teams in but they haven't reported back. We assume they are dead." The sergeant is quite sad cause of the loss of his men.

"We lost 30 men to three measly beasts!? Pathetic. Alright I'll pull your ass out of the fire as usual." Elektra gave out a wicked smile as she entered the tunnel alone.

"Shouldn't we send some men to accompany her?" A soldier looked at his superior worried that the captain is in over her head.

"No need all we will do is slow her down. Compared to her we are nothing but worms in the presence of a goddess." The sergeant sighed and felt inferior.

Elektra arrived at the destination.

"Here beasties you want some meat come and get it." Elektra taunted them.

"Heh those will be the last words you say inferior scum." One of the beasts gave these words as he and his companions jumped toward Elektra.

"So these are Satorus pitiful lackies. Figures but hey weak scum follow a weak leader." Elektra insulted the beasts and there boss just as the beasts were about to strike.

Strangely however Elektra remained in the same place undamaged. The beasts were astonished she suffered no injuries.

"What did she do she isn't hurt at all and were sure we struck her with our claws." One of the beasts had a look of extreme surprise.

"Instead of worrying about me why don't you worry about your buddies in the left and right." Elektra grinned as both devil beasts on the left and right fell to pieces.

"By the way do these belong to you?" Elektra looked almost innocent as she threw the remaining beasts arms to him.

The beast screamed in agony once he realized his arms were sliced off.

"How the fuck did you do that? I didn't even see you move." The beast was in an excessive amount of pain and bewilderment.

"No need to explain to someone who is going to die." Elektra had vicious smile on her face

"You bitch I will kill you!!!" The beast enraged charged at Elektra in a desperate attack with his horns.

Sadly as he came within inches of her the beast fell to pieces like his comrades red blood covering the floor.

"Weak Weak Weak and you call this human evolution? Guess evolution isn't as great a force as scientists proclaim." Elektra laughed all the way out of the tunnel.

"Captain are you ok?" The sergeant concerned with his superiors welfare checked for any wounds.

"Ask that question to the devil beasts. Oh wait there dead heh sorry slipped my mind. Good bye and next time try to do the job yourselves." Elektra rather annoyed left.

The soldiers went down to the tunnel for clean up they checked what remains of the devil beasts and saw that the wounds were made by some sort of blade but upon closer inspection realized there were no traces of metal and the cuts were too clean not too mention the mess of flesh and body parts.

"So that's what she was using the legendary killing technique Nanto Sei Ken (Translation South Dipper Holy Fist/Fist of the south star). Man I hate to be anyone who faces her in combat." The sergeant was really scared of Elektra more than the beasts.

Meanwhile at the warehouse Asuka Lan was watching with interest at Juns transformed state. And intently watching what Jun was gonna do next. Jun got closer to the seemingly dead beast with a rather evil smile on her face it seemed she was gonna rip it apart regardless if its dead. As Jun got closer the beasts body began to convulse violently and it began to emit a powerful blue aura with electricity surrounding his body which blew Jun backwards. The beasts' body began to grow to immense proportions and it transformed into a more powerful giant version of itself standing over a 100 feet tall with a growth in its chest that resembled a normal human skeleton and the thing was moving around and growling.

Jun looked at the creature yet was unafraid in fact she was smiling. The beast tried to crush her with its giant hand and it seemed it succeeded. But as it was going to take a look at its victim he realized Jun was still alive. She herself started to emit a blue aura and electricity and Jun's body began to change once again. Her body grew to giant proportions matching the wolf beast in size but the changes were much deeper her body now became much more rigid almost like an armor hard scale like structure with greenish blue skin color. The wolf beast seeing this attacked Jun but his efforts were in vain as Jun once again overpowered the wolf beast and this time cut off its arms and head with wings that came out of her back. A huge shower of crimson blood covered the place they were in and Jun herself as she smiled at the carnage done by her hand. But she stopped smiling afterward as if she recovered her senses and began to change back to normal. Lying on the street naked Jun saw the giant beasts dead body as it began to change back to its normal form missing a few limbs.

"Did I do that!? What the hell is happening to me!?" Jun eyes showed nothing but sheer horror when she saw the carnage.

"A good thing for all humanity." An almost excited voice spoke behind Jun enjoying what just transpired.

"You! You were the one that locked me in that warehouse with that monster. And what the hell do you mean this a good thing for humanity! I highly doubt this display is good! And who are you!?" Jun was furious at the her abductor for almost leading her to her death.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself my name is Lan Asuka an officer in the human alliance who fights these monsters or there other name devil beasts." Asuka's voice radiated an assertive, serious and confident tone.

"Devil Beasts? Is that what I am? What are they? Are they human?" Jun was a little scared of the answer she was gonna get.

"Biologically yes they are human a product of human evolution one might say but sadly some like this one seem to regress to a more primitive nature of a more unevolved version of humanity and end up murdering anyone in short they devolve. That is why we need you." Asuka looked at Jun seriously.

"Need me why? Can't you kill them yourselves?" Jun asked Asuka still a little shaken by these events and revelations but calmed down a little now that she knows she isn't some monster from hell.

"Don't get me wrong we can kill them its just it takes a lot as in cost in many lives and the numbers of them have been increasing lately. But with your rare devil beast power we can have a an edge over them." Asuka gave this small explanation about the situation.

"Rare power?" Jun asked surprised how can her ability be rare.

"Allow me to explain you are a human devil or devilman for short a rare breed of devil beast with not only the capability to control the baser instincts of humanity when you transform and retain intelligence and reason but you are also the most human of the devil beasts cause you still retain the human genetic balance. You see humans are actually a chimera of several animal species and I mean a lot of them and the devilmen retain this balance which is why your transformed state looks quite human with a few animal characteristics showing. Unlike Wolfy there whom the wolf genes inside the human genome took over completely. And he became what is known as a feral or beast type human that has devolved mentally. Also you have powers they don't." Asuka gave Jun the short version hoping to hear a good answer.

"I see. But I will not work for you I don't wish to kill anyone. Now that I know they are human too. Can't you find a way to cure them?" Jun did not wanting any part of murder and hoped Asuka had a cure.

"Cure them? What do you think this is vampirism, lycanthropy? Sadly what you say is impossible to do. This is not like vampirism nor is it like lycanthropy which are transmitted via virus which are things that infect genetics and thus can be cured but this Devil Beast Syndrome is something written in the genes of all humanity. Mankind was a species that seemingly ceased to evolve but in truth we humans stopped evolving cause it was not necessary to evolve anymore. We humans mastered our environment. But some as of yet unknown threat came and thus we began to evolve again. Sadly many who unlock this lose there mind and become feral. But hey don't be bothered think of killing ferals as putting down a rabid dog or in this case rabid human" Asuka was a little too relaxed in an almost mocking tone.

"Putting down a rabid human? What kind of a person are you?" Jun was disgusted at the comment.

"The kind that will keep innocents safe. If it wasn't for me and the organization many more murders would occur by the hands of ferals so are with us or not?" Asuka was a little angry at Jun's reluctance.

"I already gave you my answer I won't kill anyone. So back off and leave me alone." Jun told off Asuka her answer is no.

"Ok how about this then. If the plight of innocent normal humans won't convince you then how about this you either hunt for us or be hunted by us. We can't have a devilman running around free cause they also suffer the risk of becoming feral if they forget who they are and thus many will die. Besides you weren't so against killing a few minutes ago hell you loved every second of it. Also we wouldn't want your brother to know your a freak now don't we?" Asuka had an evil smirk on her face.

"I don't know what came over me I wasn't myself." Jun was ashamed of what transpired and fearful if her brother finds out about her condition.

"Precisely you could lose yourself so go back home and think it over I'll give you three days to make a decision. I'm hoping you make the right one." Asuka smiled walking away from Jun.

"Before I go one last thing keep my brother out of this." Jun rather angry demanded this of Asuka.

"Sure don't worry I won't tell him but you might have too eventually. Cause from what I found out you two never keep secrets from one another. How cute yet so sentimental. Well time for you to go remember think about it" Asuka mocked Jun for her concern about her brothers reaction to when he finds out.

"Can you get me some clothes please?" Jun was covering her nude body not wanting anyone to look at her.

Asuka whistled for a soldier to give her a coat and a ride home. Before she got into the car she picked up a pendant the beast had she also picked up her torn dress cause it was a gift from her brother from years ago. Asuka just smiled mocking the sentimental gesture. Jun got in the car and she was driven to her apartment. She got off the car and into her home. Jun seeing all this does not know what to do.

"Should I join up with her and kill other human beings simply cause they have something they cannot control or should I refuse and be prey to them. Some choice I don't wish to kill yet they will kill me if I disobey and what if Frankie finds out what will he think. "Jun had a very sad and shameful look as she got into her bath tub to bathe wiping the red blood from her body she left what was left of her torn clothes and the bloody jacket in the tub.

Well enough of that. I wonder why Frankie hasn't arrived at home yet. I haven't heard from him in a few hours and I'm worried." Jun got into her room and lied down in her bed she was now clean.

"Maybe all this is a bad dream. When I wake up the torn cloths will be fine and the jacket and blood will be gone." Jun went to take a nap waiting for her brother and hoping all of this is just a dream.

Meanwhile Francisco finished healing and resumed his walk to Jun's home.

"Well I am coming Juni so don't worry about me much. Hope your alright I have this bad feeling something terrible is going to happen." Francisco kept walking unable to shake that something bad was going to happen.

To be continued

Order 3

Siblings Reunited

Authors notes: Well this it my second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this. Note this won't be the same as the anime but I will try to remain as faithful as possible but even then its not a guarantee. The devil beast explanation is on my beliefs and what I have researched on evolution and human genes so it has a more true to life feel. Credit goes again to B-Tone for her help.


	3. Order 3 Siblings Reunited

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 3

Siblings Reunited

Jun woke up from her bed and looked around her surroundings.

"Just as I thought nothing but a wild dream. Well it's a new day and Frankie should be arriving. I think I know why he is late he must be buying me a present he's always so thoughtful. Well I better get started on making breakfast for him when he arrives." Jun happily got up from bed to cook breakfast unaware that her past experience the day before was no dream.

Meanwhile Francisco went into a jewel store before he returned home.

"Well let's see which of these jewels would be a great present for Jun? Hmm gotta buy something good I won't buy cheap shit for my sister but lots of these jewels are great damn this is hard. Lets see this bracelet no. This ring no. Hmm tough choice." Francisco checked out the selection of jewels but it was very hard for him to decide on what jewels to purchase for Jun as her present.

As this was happening a teenage thief broke in to the store. At gun point he demanded everyone to drop to the ground and stay put as he stole the jewels. All complied except for Francisco who was approaching him.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing!? Stay put in the ground or I'll kill you mother fucker!" The thief threatened Francisco at gun point.

"That I know kid but I can tell in your eyes you're new at this and have not yet killed anyone. So take it easy." Francisco knew this course of action might infuriate him further but he had to prevent a tragedy.

"What the fuck do you know!? You think I haven't killed anyone!? I have bitch many idiots who didn't do what I told them! Now drop on the fucking floor or get shot bitch and I'm not kidding!" The thief ordered Francisco to drop to the floor unaware the manager tripped the silent alarm.

"I see a lot of things in your eyes kid but I see no killer there just some guy desperate for something. I can help if you let me." Francisco extended his hand in friendship hoping the gesture would calm him down.

"Fuck you!" The thief shot Francisco in the leg and he fell to the floor in some degree of pain but Francisco was holding the pain in.

"Don't be stupid kid!" Francisco shouted hoping he could get through to him before the police snipers arrive.

"Shut the fuck up!!!!!!" The thief hit Francisco in the face.

Unfortunately for the thief as Francisco predicted the police arrived on the scene.

"Shit it's the cops!" the thief was very frightened and desperate and decided to use hostages but which.

"That was fast but cops in this case might do more harm than good. This kid is desperate and if pushed he might do something he will regret." Francisco began to stand up despite his wounded leg.

"Okay bitch get up! Your coming with me and no funny shit from any of you or I'll blow her fucking brains out!" The thief grabbed a woman as a hostage putting his gun to her head.

"Not good." Francisco concerned for the welfare of both the woman and the thief.

As all that was happening the police surrounded the building on all points. One of the police officers stepped out of his car and went over to the officers in the perimeter near the store.

"Captain Kim Higurashi sir." The officer saluted the well dressed rather handsome and well built man with brown hair and sun glasses.

"What's the situation?" Kim asked his subordinate with a very stern and professional tone.

"Well some teenager broke in to this store to rob it and now is holding everyone hostage and has a woman as a shield and possible bargaining tool." The officer with concern explained the situation to his superior.

"Rookie thief you don't rob stores in plain daylight. Has anyone been hurt?" Kim with concern wanted to know if anyone was hurt.

"Just some guy who tried to talk some sense into the perp but he got shot in the leg and hit in his face for his trouble." The officer let Kim know of the person that was hurt.

Kim curious to see who tried to talk the perp out of that used his binoculars to see who it was.

"What in the holy fuck is he doing there? I get it he is buying a present for his sister Jun. Shit only Francisco would do something so zappy as buying presents for his sister. Then again there relationship is great and they are not blood related while my blood related sister and I don't really have much of a relationship." Kim smiled.

"So what do we do sir? Should we tell the snipers to take the shot?" One of the officers wanted to know what was the next course of action wanting to end this now.

"No. Lets allow Francisco to solve this." Kim was still smiling.

"But sir we can't leave this situation in the hands of a civilian. What if he fails and does not convince the perp even worse he aggravates the perp and the bastard ends up killing innocent people?" The officer was quite dumbfounded with his superiors decision.

"Simply us being here is making him very nervous. Besides there are times when force or cunning just doesn't help all they will cause now is tragedy. We will use the snipers only as a last resort if Francisco fails." Kim gave the command and the officer complied.

Meanwhile in the store Francisco was limping toward the thief and will try to reason with him again.

"Kid let the woman go! This is not the way!" Francisco pleaded hoping that no loss of life will occur.

"I fucking told you shut the fuck up you stupid bitch! Do you wanna die or something!?" The thief still holding the very frightened woman hostage pointed his gun at Francisco.

"No I don't want to die cause like you I have a loved one waiting for me." Francisco with sad yet sympathetic face tired to reason with him despite the danger to his life.

"How the fuck did you know!?" The thief was confused as to how he could have known.

"Your eyes they told me even more about yourself. You seek to help another but you are too poor to help that person in any legal way otherwise you would not be robbing this store." Francisco still with that same sympathetic face got closer to him.

"Stay back or I'll kill you asshole and this bitch! You hear that you dumb fucking cops make one fucking move and I'll kill the bitch!" The thief really desperate made more threats.

"You think violence is gonna solve anything!? All violence will get you is a one way trip to a jail cell! Let me tell you something what you're were doing before a few minutes ago is just petty theft that is nothing. But now your holding that woman hostage and threatening her life! If you pull that trigger you will become a murderer and you're jail time is guaranteed! Then tell me who will take care of you're loved one then huh!? Do you think you're loved one wants you to be a murderer and stuck in jail!? Think about you're loved one kid! Don't do this!" Francisco shouted almost like mad while hoping in his heart that the message will get through.

The thief realized that Francisco was right if he kills the woman he is finished. The police have the building surrounded on all sides and he assumed they also had snipers stationed there and ready to fire if he makes the wrong move which means jail time will be the least of his worries. He then let the woman go dropped his gun and put his hands in the air.

Kim and his men saw the thief surrender. They got in the store, cuffed the thief, read him his rights and were taking him away but Kim stopped them as Francisco approached the thief.

"You did the right thing son." Francisco patted the thief's shoulder shoulder in praise for the good decision he made.

"Hey mister what is your name? I wish to know the name of the man who saved me from doing something stupid?" The thief lowered his head in shame very regretful of what he did.

"My name is Francisco. Francisco Fudo." Francisco smiled at him.

"I will remember that. My name is Jin Kazama. Please take care of my sister Saki she is the loved one I was talking about. I'm not going to be able to considering in gonna get my ass placed in the slammer and I'm hoping I do not get anally raped in the place." Jin gave a little laugh.

"Don't worry I will. I got connections so I can help your sister. You know you are like me I got a sister too and like you I would do anything for her so I can understand your desperation. I will take care of everything I promise." Francisco assured Jin everything is taken care of and he does not have to worry.

"Thank you." Jin smiled and was about to wave good bye

"Before you're taken out of here can you tell me what would be a great present for my sister? I want nothing but the best for her. Can you please tell which of these jewels is the best one?" Francisco pleaded Jin since he was not so good with picking great jewelery and he was running way late.

"Sure. See that pendant on the left that is the best present you can give your sister and the bracelet that comes with it. The cool thing about the pendant is that you can put multiple pictures in it memories of the both of you. But its quite expensive. The bracelet is free a complementary prize so to speak." Jin was more than glad to help Francisco get a present for his sister.

"Thank you very much." Francisco patted Jun's head.

"Sorry I shot your leg." Jin sad and regretful of his actions lowered his head in shame again.

"No biggie check this." Francisco pressed a pressure point near his leg. The bullet was ejected from Francisco's flesh and the wound closed instantly. "See no problem the harm is undone."

Jin was pleased that his wound healed but at the same time weirded out about how he did it. Still he could now go without regret.

The officers then took Jin away placed him in the squad car and off to prison. The captain Kim Higurashi told his officers to leave without him for the time being. He then approached Francisco as he was purchasing the pendant for his sister Jun from the store clerk.

"You could have taken that kid down in a second. Yet you chose to talk to him and save him from fucking up his own life. I don't know whether to call you kind or stupid. Most with skills like yours would have taken him down and claimed fame from the news but not you. You chose the harder path." Kim looked at Francisco a little dumbfounded yet knew that was the action he would take.

"Tell me Kim what was the first thing our master Kenshiro Kasumi taught us before teaching us any Hokuto art techniques?" Francisco placed Jun's present in its box and wrapped it.

"You mean after he made us all clean the temple for 3 years straight when we were little before he trained us? Well he said do not battle if you can avoid it." Kim smiled cause the memory that stirred up in him was of the good old days.

"Correct and that is what I did. I avoided battle cause it wasn't needed. Besides I do not want the news on me for something like that. Well time for me to go I'm late enough as it is. I gotta go to Jun's and soon to be my home as well. So see ya later Kim say hello to your family and your officers at the station for me." Francisco left the store with Jun's present and headed home fast.

Kim also did the same action of leaving the store and head back to the station as his job was done there. He got into his car and drove off back to the police station.

"He should have asked for a ride but he has always been like this ever since our days as students of the Hokuto style of martial arts and high school in Sendai. Always the hard way with him and too think he suffered from the same physical weakness his sister Jun did he couldn't last five minutes in a fight against Raoh but he kept pushing and going forward breaking what ever limits others imposed on him. Kinda like his sister Jun whom many at school said would never become the top model in Japan like she dreamed and look at her now. Heh those idiots from school must be crying tears of regret calling her plain Jun back then since now Jun is a total babe and Japans top model. They have come a long way from the weak kids they were once. And I say they have not reached there full potential yet. Can't wait to see how far they go. Those two siblings even though not related by blood there relationship is better than pretty much most blood related siblings in the world. They have a bond that is unbreakable. They are inseparable no matter how far apart they are. I hope for nothing but the best in life for those two." Kim thought as he was driving back to the station he still does not understand Francisco but he admires him.

Meanwhile back at Jun's home in tokyo.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Can't wait for Frankie to get back home." Jun happily smiled while she cooked.

"Oh I have to go to the bathroom and wash up. Gotta look good for my brothers visit." Jun went to prepare unaware of the revelation she was about to receive.

She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the the water in the lavatory and began to wash her face. When she finished she gazed at the shower with the drapes closed she was a little scared at first of opening the drapes. But hey it was just a dream so when she opens them she will see nothing in the shower. Sadly she was wrong as she opened the drapes she saw the torn and bloodied dress she had on yesterday confirming her worst fear.

"Oh god! This can't be! It wasn't a dream!" Jun screamed in horror as the images of the events that transpired yesterday raced inside her mind utter fear was building up inside her to the point of madness. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

She ran out of the bathroom in a fear driven frenzy accidentally knocking over a glass vase. Jun stopped as she heard the vase crash in the floor. She sat down and saw the glass fragments. She began contemplating what she at that point saw as the only escape suicide she grabbed one of the fragments. Holding the glass fragment she grabbed in her hand she began placing it in her mouth to perhaps swallow it so it can cut her wind pipe from the inside a horrible death but with the amount of fear Jun had that didn't even matter. But images of what she was going to leave behind raced in her mind. She imagined the sort of home coming her brother would get if she killed herself. Instead of the happy home coming she planned her brother would be received with hell on earth. She imagined when he got home all the despair and suffering he would feel when he found her corpse. That instead of a nice breakfast and spending time with his sister seeing Jun in her modeling shoots he would be assisting a funeral crying like mad. Cause of this she regretted that action and she took the glass out of her mouth and tossed it away.

"No I can't! I won't do that to him!" Jun wondering how could she have thought of such an action as suicide.

Sadly that means the worse part of this is also true. The woman Lan Asuka is quite real and will come to hear her decision in three days. Which means Jun only has three days of normalcy left as Asuka Lan said either hunt for them and kill others or be hunted by them and die either way her normal life is over. Still another matter was troubling Jun's mind.

"Oh god how can I keep this from Frankie!?" Jun does not want her brother to know of this power she had. To know his sister is a freak. Even though they swore never to keep secrets from each other this is one secret she has to keep from him. "I'm sorry Frankie that I'm going to have to break our childhood promise."

Tears began to flow from her eyes. Jun remembered that tender day in her childhood when she and her brother were playing under a tree in Sendai. When the game ended they both sat down under the tree to take a break and talk.

"Juni lets make a promise okay." Little Francisco looked straight at Little Jun's eyes with a smile.

"Okay Frankie I will. But what kind of promise is it?" Little Jun smiling at her brother wondered about the promise.

"Lets promise that we will never lie to each other and we will never keep secrets from one another okay." Little Francisco held out his pinky finger.

"Pinky swear? Okay Frankie I promise I will not lie to you or keep secrets from you ever!" Little Jun crossed her pinky with Frankie's sealing the promise.

They stood up held hands and left back for home. This tender memory was something precious to Jun and the promise she made that day was equally precious. To her this promise was sacred and she is now going to break it.

"Why did this have to happen to me!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" Jun shouted in frustration and began to cry wondering what did she do to deserve this. What sort of sin did she do for god to punish her with this misery with this unwanted power. "Brother I'm sorry!"

As this was happening Francisco finally arrived at his new home.

"So Stark your gonna help the Kazama siblings with their money problems?" Francisco was talking to someone on his cell phone called Stark.

"Sure Francisco sure I owe you a favor for helping me with the Chinese excavation anyway so I'll help those kids. In fact after a few hours there parents should be receiving letters of employment from my companies Japanese branch. Also don't call me by my last name makes me sound like an old man call me Tony." The man called Tony Stark promised over the phone.

"Them being Stark enterprises employees? Damn that's some good help. I have your word on that Tony?" Francisco was a little doubtful of this.

"My man the word of Tony Stark is his bond. The parents of those kids will get new jobs and there lives will change for the better. You have my solemn oath man so don't worry. Oh Francisco can you tell your sister if she can introduce me to some of her fellow models I saw some pics in a modeling magazine and damn they are hot." Tony's tone sounded perverted and lustful.

"Sure I will ask her. But I find it strange you did not ask for Jun she is the top model in Japan you know. Plus the hottest woman in Japan." Francisco was confused at Tony's request.

"Why I didn't ask for your sister you ask? Not my type. And that she is the hottest woman in Japan that is sadly your opinion there are hotter women in Japan than her. Sure she is Japan's top model but she does not tickle my fancy if you know what I mean. Too me she is just to average and plain no offense. She is a great model though and might be a good lay in bed but that's it." Tony sounded very nonchalant.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear what you just said about my sister Jun." Francisco took offense at those comments. "Anyway thanks later." Francisco hung up and turned off his cell phone in disgust. "Damn that bastard how dare he say that shit about Jun! I should kick his sorry ass for that!"

Francisco put away his phone in his pocket and approached the front door.

"Well this it Juni I'm home!" Francisco with a happy face was going to open the door but his happiness turned to concern when he heard sobbing from the other side of the door. "What the hell? Juni is crying?" Francisco began to knock on the door. "Juni open up its me Frankie!"

Jun quickly snapped out of crying hearing Frankie's voice.

"Frankie!? Um could you just wait a minute please." Jun quickly dashed toward the bathroom. She grabbed the torn and bloodied clothes in the shower and tossed them away in the trash. Jun then went to and opened the door.

"Hi Frankie welcome back!" Jun hugged Frankie tightly glad to see her beloved brother again Frankie also hugged her but he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Juni what's wrong why are you crying? Is it cause I'm late? If so I'm sorry." Francisco kissed her in the cheek and comforted her.

"No its not that." Jun wiped off her tears.

"Did they fire you from the modeling agency?" Francisco concerned about Jun's previous mood.

"No it's not that either." Jun assured her brother that she hasn't lost her career.

"Then what's wrong?" Francisco looked a little worried.

"Nothing is wrong bro let's go inside and eat. I prepared a yummy breakfast for you. It's your favorite scrambled eggs with salami. "Jun happily smiled but at the same time she remembered she left the stove on during her fear driven stint. "OH NO!"

Jun dashed toward the kitchen quickly. She got there and turned off the stove. Sadly she was a little late and the food was burnt but not heavily.

"Damn it!" Jun couldn't believe she could forget that.

"Food got burned?" Francisco noticed by the smell.

"Yeah I'm sorry I guess I kinda forgot about it." Jun had a sad look cause of that screw up.

Francisco went toward the kitchen. He picked up a fork and sampled the food.

"Yummy! This food is great! You made me a good breakfast like always Juni!" Francisco happy to the point of tears that he has now tasted good food unlike the foul slop served in the archaeological dig he works at which he refers to as unfit for human consumption. "Thanks for this awesome breakfast! God I needed this!"

"Really? Even if its burnt?" Jun was a little confused at the comment.

Fuck yeah! Juni you cannot imagine the slop served in the dig it's not fit for human consumption. God that is shit even a starving dog wouldn't eat and I mean that literally." Francisco was very happy at the good food given to him today. "Oh yeah I almost forgot here's a present from me to you Juni!"

Francisco took the the box out of his pocket and gave it to Jun. Jun looked at the beautifully wrapped box with anticipation. She opened it and found a beautiful pendant which she also knew was rather expensive and a very beautiful bracelet. Jun was very happy and thankful to have such a thoughtful brother.

"Thank you Frankie! Thank you very much! I love my present!" Jun was happy and incredibly moved. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure Juni I'm more than happy to help you." Francisco happily smiled.

Francisco gently placed the pendant around Jun's neck. Jun then faced her brother.

"How do I look?" Jun wondered what her brothers opinion would be.

"You look beautiful. Very beautiful." Francisco was almost mesmerized.

"Your just saying that cause your my brother and its your brotherly duty." Jun smiled at him yet was skeptical about his opinion.

"No. I'm being sincere Juni you look incredible with that pendant. Which pretty much assures my belief of you being the hottest woman in Japan. Even in a potato sack you would look extremely hot." Francisco meant every word with happiness and sincerity.

Jun blushed and smiled showing her approval of her brothers compliment about her beauty.

"Hey let's eat the food is getting cold Frankie." Jun directed Francisco to the table.

"Sure lets eat. I'm still hungry very hungry." They both headed to the table and sat down to eat.

The both ate and spent most of the day reminiscing about there past enjoying every moment together.

"So Frankie which do you think is the most embarrassing moment of your life?" Jun a smile asked her brother about a few past memories.

"Well it was when we were six. I was tied naked to a tree for all the students in our elementary to see by some bullies. I wasn't good enough at martial arts to fight them off. It was very humiliating for me." Francisco was in extreme shame cause that is one painful memory.

"Oh god I remember that nobody in the school wanted to help you. Masane and I had to untie you and take you home ourselves you really were hurt emotionally cause of that." Jun with a sad look in her face remembered how sad Francisco was during that stint and regretted asking that question.

"That is in the past so what is your most embarrassing moment Juni?" Francisco smirked cause it was Jun's turn.

"Being called Plain Jun in high school they teased me horribly with that. God I hated that nickname. So I wasn't as exotic as the popular airheads who probably slept with half the jocks to get there popularity. That doesn't mean they should call me that I was ok looking. But it seems guys in high school just wanted girls to be sluts giving it for free and to everyone." Jun was a little angry this memory was painful.

"Most guys at high school with a few notable exceptions from the loser crowd we were in and and some nice yet rare popular people only think of two things popularity and pussy or in girls case cock. In short they think with there dicks and/or pussies rather than there brains. At times I'm ashamed of my gender but then again I bet at times you are ashamed of yours." Francisco really didn't want to remember high school which he dubbed the dark ages for both him and Jun.

"Yeah that's true about boys. Still girls aren't exactly innocent in high school either. Some girls want sex for kicks others for status and at times for grades there are depraved teachers in some schools or girls who want forbidden fruit even if the guy or girl is married." Jun like Francisco said was at times a little ashamed of her gender as well.

"Hey!" Francisco was surprised at the picture in the table. "This is the picture we took with our friends in high school wow to think you still have this!"

"Of course I still have it Frankie they were our best friends and they still are since they will be coming here soon!" Jun with great anticipation could not wait for that day.

They kept talking about the past and present especially how there careers are going. They talked and caught up on so much they didn't notice that it was nightfall.

"Wow look at that Juni how time flies. Its nightfall already and I stink so I'm gonna take a shower." Francisco now aware of his rather foul body odor left for the shower.

"Okay bro I'll wait here and then we can tuck in for the night." Jun agreed as she could smell from where she was but smiled at him to not offend him.

Francisco left the table and went to the bathroom to take that very needed shower. He took of all his clothes and turned on the water and began to bathe. He stopped for a minute watching his rather well developed chest but it wasn't his great physique he was watching it was horrid scars in his chest. 7 scars shaped like the constellation called the big dipper a constellation sacred to his martial arts sect. This brought back bad memories far worse than anything that happened to him in high school with the exception of that one event. Those scars symbolize his greatest defeat and greatest humiliation. He continued bathing cleaning every part of his body to get rid of the stench he was emitting.

He finished and left the shower he put on a robe that Jun prepared for him and went toward where Jun was ready to go to bed and rest for the night. Jun and Francisco in there whole lives never had separate rooms or separate beds. This would be interpreted by some individuals with there minds in the gutter as something perverted. But it never got that way. They just slept in the same bed nothing more.

"Good night Frankie." Jun tucked in.

"Good night Juni." Francisco tucked in as well.

They both fell asleep quickly. However Francisco didn't seem all to comfortable he was shaking and moving his head a lot. Clear signs of a nightmare. Or was it a nightmare.

"Isn't this sweet they sleep in the same bed." a strange voice whispered within Francisco's mind with a very malicious tone. "How nice these humans and their sibling bonds still I would like it more if they submitted to the desires they suppress. But hey that is what I'm here to fix and to put mankind back on the right path and to regain there true form the devil beast. Yes I will fix everything and humans will become what they were meant to be not what the gods want the holy hypocrite fucks. Now Francisco you soft piece of shit we gotta chat."

To be continued in

Order 4

Secrets Revealed

Authors notes: Well part three is done took a while but this harder than it looks. Any questions just ask. Hope you all enjoy. Credit goes to B-Tone for her help in my improvement.


	4. Order 4 Secrets Revealed part 1

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 4

Secrets Revealed

Part 1

"Hey you soft piece of shit time to chat so lets head to the room in that tiny little human brain of yours you small dicked bitch." The malignant voice speaking to Francisco from within his very being shouted in extreme impatience.

Francisco's shaking in the bed seized as he fell into a very deep sleep. Yet as suddenly he woke up but not all of him and not where he should be.

"Huh!? Where the fuck am I!? Francisco looked around at his surroundings. Sadly as he recovered his bearings he realized where he was it was place he has been for a bit of time since that particular day his own mind. "Shit not this again! Chrono you Yoma mother fucker what the hell do you want!?"

Francisco looked around and saw the perpetrator of a lot of his grief for the past few months. A handsome yet sinister looking humanoid creature with long horns on the sides of his head, pointy ears, purple hair, four wings and strange tail like appendage which protrudes from his back rather than back side. But his most distinguishing characteristic is the tiny red eyes in his fore head.

"Yo small dicked bitch what up!? Been a while since we chatted! Whas up with that!? You ignoring me or something huh you human shit sack mother fucker!?" Chrono's eyes(all of them) span around unnaturally as he then turned to face Francisco.

"Would you please refrain from making shit ass false comments about the size of my dick you yoma asshole!" Francisco was quite angered by Chrono's unnecessary and false comments about Francisco's penis size.

Chrono looked toward a pool in the center and saw Francisco's sister Jun. He looked at her very unimpressed.

"So that plain jane cunt is your sister!? Oh my yoma master Shabranigdo I thought I was going to get to see a hot human cunt but instead I get a plain jane cunt damn it all to hell. Chrono pounded his fist to the ground in frustration and raised his arms to the heavens. "Oh Shabranigdo why has thou forsaken me!? I have done as you asked my great master. So why am I being punished!? Hey shit sack I thought you said she was the hottest woman in japan."

Chrono kept pounding his fist to the ground like a child during a temper tantrum. All the while Francisco looked toward Chrono's direction and not in a good mood.

"Also refrain from calling my sister a plain jane cunt got it you shit head!!" Francisco lashed out at Chrono. "And guess what she is the hottest woman in japan you don't get to be the top model in the country for nothing and don't even think of assuming Jun slept with anyone to get to where she is. She got there on her own talent. I swear if you even imply that she whored herself out to someone I'll kill you jackass!!"

Chrono smiled seeing how hard Francisco defended his sister even though they were not blood related. It was sweet but zappy.

"Oh scary." Chrono's tone radiated with sarcasm. "So fucking sweet how much you love your sister. But why wouldn't you since you fucked her a few times when you two human weeds were teens. Tell me was that good?"

Francisco upon hearing this comment lost his self control and lunged at Chrono violently grabbing his throat.

"How dare you!! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP!!" Francisco shouted at Chrono in a near demonic rage as he held Chrono by the throat and then slammed him to the ground.

"Heh whas wrong? She wasn't good? I understand she probably sucks in bed. Typical of most plain janes like her." Chrono smirked at Francisco with delight sadly for him Francisco wasn't thrilled with that comment and was only getting far more enraged regardless that he was being chocked by Francisco.

"Cut the shit comments Chrono and drop this fucking subject now I do not want to talk about it!!" Francisco was getting more enraged to the point of animal fury.

"I'm not gonna drop the subject small dicked bitch! You're gonna have to face up to this whether you like it or not!" Chrono furious mostly at how low humans have fallen from the ancient days. "By how you're pissed it seems my assumption was wrong and you did like it when you fucked her. There is no shame in that though. Its not like you're blood related. Bet that pussy felt good when you rammed your cock inside her. Among other things." Chrono smiled and looked very pleased with himself mostly cause he was pissing off Francisco even more.

"You asshole! You fucking depraved bastard! That is not something to be proud off I defiled my sister don't you get it!" Francisco was in rage and grief bordering on insanity being dangerously close to losing his self control again this time for good.

"Defiled!? Defiled!? You make it seem like you raped her but we both know that wasn't the case. She wasn't saying stop, don't or no she was saying..." Chrono looked toward Francisco with an evil malicious grin.

"Don't you dare!" Francisco warned Chrono having vile intentions in his mind against the yoma for his taunts.

"She was saying..." Chrono repeated his comment in a mocking tone.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" Francisco shouted in pure rage this being Chrono's final warning.

"She was saying..." Chrono repeated yet again but this time he morphed into Jun. "Don't stop brother! More brother! Harder deeper!" Chrono quoted these exact words that Jun said during that incident in her voice but with a more sultry almost slutty voice in order to mock Francisco further.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU IMITATE JUN AND IN THAT MANNER YOUR DEAD YOU ASSHOLE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Francisco now unable to control his rage and losing what ever shred of self control he had left.

As Francisco was about to punch Chrono's head clean off. But as soon as his fist made contact Chrono teleported out of the way.

"whistles Over here small dicked bitch!" Chrono tapped his back side daring Francisco to come after him. "Yeah I peered into your memories and your sister enjoyed every bit of what you did to her every kiss, every touch, every time you sucked her tits especially when you nibbled on those hard nipples, when you licked that pussy and lastly she enjoyed every thrust of your shaft through that love hole of hers. Trust me your memories do not lie plus you enjoyed what she did to you. Want me to go into details?"

"GRAAAAAHHHH!! YOU!! YOU!!YOU FUCKER!!" Francisco now on a level of rage unseen in a human before. He charged at him with his eyes glowing red and his fist filled with touki(fighting spirit/energy)

But sadly as Francisco's fist made contact with Chrono's face he teleported yet again. Chrono laughed at him. Mocking Francisco's vain attempts to hit his person.

"YOU GODLESS MONSTER!!" Francisco shouted at Chrono his rage increasing further at this point Francisco was more monster than man.

Francisco charged at him again but this time Chrono changed his actions instead of avoiding Francisco blow he grabbed his fist and began to overpower him.

"G.O.D. Three letters which spell a word I hate beyond all reckoning! The very beings that manipulated and turned a once proud predatory species the human race into weak sheep!" Chrono's demeanor changed from a jovial yoma whom was simply making fun of Francisco to a hate filled sneer.

Francisco was down on one knee and in pain but that did not lessen his rage he tried attacking with a round house kick aimed at Chronos face. The kick connected but did no damage at all.

"Pathetic!! Is this the best you got!! You call yourself a human!! Your ancient ancestors weep tears of regret simply cause there descendants are so weak!" Chrono, very angry at Francisco's and humanities apparent weakness and sheep like behavior. Chrono then proceeded to break Francisco's arm and threw him a good distance away from himself.

"ARRGHHHHHHHH!!" Francisco reeled in pain. Even though this was all happening in his mind it felt very real. But that pain did not lessen his rage in the least in fact it only made it worse. Francisco began to physically change. Unknown to him however this was exactly what Chrono was aiming for.

His features began to change taking on a more animalistic appearance. His hands became clawed with armor like fur covering his forearms and hands. The rest of his body also began to change he got quite taller measuring seven to eight feet. He also got armor like fur in the lower part of his legs and feet. His hair grew in length then shaped and hardened into wing like horns on the sides of his head and small antenna like horns on the area of his forehead along with other changes like enlarged canines, yellow eyes and a tail. A third human devil has been unleashed. His form is like his sisters(a fact he is ignorant about)only male. His broken arm mended and healed instantly. Chrono smiled in anticipation finally mankind's true form has been unleashed

"Heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Chrono laughed like a maniac serial killer in insane anticipation for a sweet kill or in his case a sweet battle. "Yes! This is how humans should be! Such a great form truly man best and at its most true! Now lets test you shall we!"

Chrono made a gesture to Francisco with his right hand telling him daring him to c'mon and fight. Francisco was more than glad to oblige.

Francisco charged toward Chrono with a fury not even the demons of hell can match. He clawed at Chrono like a man possessed but these attacks were clumsy and unfocused not usually how Francisco fights. But that was obvious given his rage dominated state of mind.

"Pitiful! Just pitiful! You will not win with such clumsy and primitive attacks! Just cause at your core you humans are animals doesn't mean you should be as dumb as the lesser ones!" Chrono remarked as he skillfully dodged all of Francisco's clumsy attacks and countered with a roundhouse kick to the back of his foes head.

Francisco fell to the floor hard reeling in pain from the blow.

"Damn you!! Grrrr!!" Francisco growled while holding the back of his head in pain. "I can't fight him like this!"

Francisco began to rise but instead of standing up he sat in a meditation position. He knew rage was a powerful weapon as his martial arts school philosophy has dictated but unfocused its useless. He began to focus his emotions to bring them under control.

"Hmm. So he is attempting that? Well let's see how far he gets!!" Chrono charged at Francisco fist first. But as his fist was about to hit his enemy Francisco simply moved his head slightly to the left dodging the blow mere inches before it hit.

Francisco countered by swiftly getting out of the meditation position and using a break dance like sweep kick to knock Chrono off balance. He then grabbed Chrono and gave him a knee to the back then a knee to the stomach and ending in a lifting turn high kick sending Chrono into the air. Francisco then jumped upward and used his tail to tie up Chrono's throat. He then made a backwards somersault with all his might and with the momentum threw Chrono hard with his tail to the floor. As he was still in the air he grabbed what looked like a stalactite then swung leftward and he leaped to a wall like structure. When his feet pressed the wall he launched himself from the wall toward Chrono knee first hitting his stomach hard. The blow was so strong it made him cough up his vile blood which is colored purple in color normal for yoma. Francisco back flipped away from Chrono.

"Cough Heh heh! Nice! Very good! Still that is not enough! You will need more to beat me!" Chrono smiled as he sprung back on his feet resumed his attack.

Chrono struck back with a combination of hook punches and spin kicks. Francisco dodged all the blows with ease and struck back with a leftward claw swipe to his chest, a straight punch to his face and spinning heel kick to his throat. Chrono fell down in some degree of pain yet he did not cry out.

"Good! Good! But you still have not discovered the full powers of mankind's true form the devil beast! At the level you are now you would lucky to survive against one of the degenerates. Much less a yoma lord like myself. Show me more!!" Chrono dared Francisco to keep fighting to not stop as he stood up.

"Alright if that's what you want!! I will oblige!!" Francisco responded in anger.

The devil man dashed at Chrono full speed and began to to punch Chrono rapidly. Chrono dodged the initial blows but the punches got faster and faster to the point it seemed Francisco was punching a hundred times at once and in several directions. Chrono was receiving all the blows and was reeling backward in pain. Unfortunately for Chrono Francisco was not done yet he switched to kicks just as fast and numerous dealing double damage to Chrono. Yet for all that punishment he still doesn't cry in pain.

"Not bad still you have a long way to go. I think its time to end this game!" Chrono stood up and began to release 1 percent of his youki. Something Francisco could not notice since humans cannot sense yoki. "Now you will suffer small dicked bitch!"

The tables quickly turned on Francisco as Chrono now moved at speeds too fast for even the strongest evolved human/devil beast to see. Chrono hit Francisco with a blows numbering in the millions per second. Francisco was overwhelmed. His body completely crushed even though this was all in his mind it felt very real. But Francisco would not surrender not after what Chrono said and forced him to remember. What Francisco is trying to forget.

"I won't lose to you! You damn bastard I won't lose to YOU!!" Francisco screamed as he barely stood up his anger and power going on to new heights.

Sadly Francisco gazed at the middle of the pool and saw his physical body changing as he kept getting more infuriated which caused him to completely calm down and revert to his natural state.

"Are you ashamed of mankind's true self of its true power? Boy the gods really have turned you into pitiful sheep but I will fix that very soon man shall re embrace there true role in nature." Chrono turned his back on him as he began to walk away. "Remember this small dicked bitch you are stuck with me until man returns to its true self it is part of our contract you know." Chrono mockingly smiled at Francisco.

"I regret ever making that deal with you! You devil!" Francisco looked at Chrono with sheer disdain.

"Devil!? That's the classification of your species not mine human. Hell humans true form the devil beast looks like your mythological devils. So please don't refer to me as a devil it's insulting small dicked bitch! And remember had you not accepted the contract you wouldn't be alive today! Instead of a happy reunion your sister would be assisting a funeral! Remember that fool!" Chrono was angry at Francisco for his insolence.

Francisco did not reply back because he knew Chrono was right. That day in the dig he was buried under thousands if not millions of tons of rock his crew unable to save him he needed his devil man powers just to barely stay alive. Then Chrono came to him and offered him a deal. But he stopped remembering he hated that memory.

"Now return to the physical world and when the time is right you shall use my power again and your own. You cannot avoid this evolution well more like unsealing no matter how hard you try! Its who and what you humans truly are! You are not divine creatures never have been! Remember that! And if you do not embrace humanities truth then this is what awaits you!" Chrono disappeared back into the recesses of Francisco's soul but not before flinging energy disks which sliced off Francisco's arms and legs. In extreme pain and unable to do anything Francisco got his face and head slowly torn to shreds by another energy disk. Screaming in agony before the end. Lucky for him this was only a dream but it feels quite real.

"GRAAAHHHHH. ARGHHHHH." Francisco screamed like mad in the real world.

Jun immediately woke up and tried to wake her brother by shaking him.

"Frankie wake up wake up!!" Jun cried out desperately seeing him shaking so violently and screaming.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! GRAAHHHH!! JUN HELP ME PLEASE I BEG YOU HELP ME!!" Francisco in agony kept screaming desperately.

Jun's attempts to wake him up by shaking failed so she got an idea dousing him with extremely cold water. She grabbed Francisco's water jug which was filled with cold water and was in there room.

"Frankie WAKE UP!!" Jun shouted as she doused Francisco with the cold water.

"GAHH!! AHH! AHH! ahh! ahh!" Francisco woke up panting and with tears in his eyes pretty much about to cry. When he saw Jun he immediately hugged her tight and started crying. "Juni sniff thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Its okay Frankie its okay I'm here." Jun hugged him tightly as well then kissed him in the cheek to calm him down.

Jun found Francisco's behavior strange. Usually he is the strong one in the family. The strong brother. But now he seems so vulnerable so frail.

"_That must have been one hell of a nightmare to scare Frankie like that._" Jun thought to herself rather concerned. "Frankie just forget it. It was just a dream go to sleep ok." Jun with her hands dried the tears from Francisco's eyes.

Frankie finally calmed down but was afraid. Afraid to go to sleep, afraid Chrono will haunt his dreams again.

"Ok Juni I will sleep thanks again for everything." Francisco lied down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes but not before kissing Jun in the cheek. Jun cuddled beside him her head and left hand in his chest to comfort him to sleep.

A few more hours have passed and both Jun and Francisco were sleeping soundly without a care in the world. For a little while it was just the two of them in sound rest. But soon that peace would end. A scream was heard by Jun and it was loud so it could be heard by anyone from quite the distance. Jun woke up rather roughly after hearing it and Francisco woke up cause of that still he was unaware of the scream cause of his habit of sleeping like a log when he is calm.

"Juni what's wrong?" Francisco asked rubbing his eyes cause of his sudden wake up call.

"Nothing Frankie. Nothing at all just go back to sleep." Jun replied as Francisco lied down again. "I'm going to go outside to take a walk."

"Really? Don't you want me to go with you?" Francisco asked with concern.

"No don't worry about me you get some sleep alright. Besides I'm not going to be out for long." Jun smiled at him.

"Okay. Well be careful out there alright." Francisco hugged Jun.

"Okay Frankie. I promise I will be careful." Jun replied his hug with her own.

Francisco lied down on the bed and close his eyes again going to sleep. Jun kissed him the cheek but she noticed he was already sound asleep. She then gently kissed Francisco in the lips afterward Jun dressed in casual clothes and stepped outside her home.

"Why!? Why must I keep lying to him!? God why!?" Jun began to shed tears at keeping the secret of her other self from her beloved brother but quickly dried them as she went toward the source of the scream.

"HELP ME SOMEONE!! PLEASE HELP ME!!" A brown haired and extremely attractive girl screamed scared out of her mind at the sight of the monstrous humanoid octopus like devil beast standing before her.

"Don't be scared baby. I may look different but its still me. Just relax I'm gonna do something you will enjoy. It will feel good I promise." The beast spoke to her with some familiarity began to wrap its tentacles around the girl and slowly began stripping her of her clothing and fondling her body with its tentacles.

"NO STOP!! WHAT ARE YOU!!" The girl shouted in horror at the creature trying to violate her.

"Baby how could you say that? Its me Kyoichi." The beast looked at her in confusion as to why she didn't recognize him. "Tessa how could you not recognize me?"

"No you're lying! My Kyoichi wouldn't force me to do this and he doesn't look like that. Get away from me you freak!" Tessa shouted while Kyoichi looked confused.

Lucky for her Jun arrived.

"You heard her! Leave her alone!" Jun ordered Kyoichi.

"Who the fuck?" The beast looked behind him. "Who are you? You want to join us in in some sex? You look okay enough if a bit plain sadly you gotta wait until me and my girl are finished. Then we will do you real nice. If you're not patient just masturbate till were done." Kyoichi smiled with sexual lust on his mind.

Jun took extreme offense to that comment and to the fact this monster is trying to force an innocent girl into sexual intercourse. Her anger caused her to transform into her beast form.

"What the fuck are you? I take it back I don't want to do you anymore you're fucking ugly so get out of my sight or I'll kill you." Kyoichi threatened in front of the very horrified Tessa who now was almost convinced this wasn't her Kyoichi since he would never say such terrible things or take anyones life. "Now where were we my sweet? Ah yes the good stuff."

As the octopus devil beast was about to go further into the act of rape. Jun partially transformed grabbed one of his head tentacles and flung the devil beast through a wall. The devil beast got out of the rubble and was infuriated beyond words.

"Ugly Bitch! I gave you the chance to leave but it looks like you want to die! I will enjoy tearing your body limb from limb! You will pay for interrupting us!" The octopus devil beast beast roared in great anger.

Jun now fully transformed smiled in anticipation for the battle. The octopus devil beast charged her but as Jun was about to strike the creature it jumped upwards while wrapping its tentacles on her throat, arms and legs. Using the momentum it gained it slammed Jun on the floor hard. It then changed its left arm into a blade and was about to impale Jun. Unfortunately for him he overestimated his strength as Jun broke free from the grip of the tentacles, grabbed the blade at the last minute and crushed it with her hands. She then grabbed her adversary and paid him back with the same coin she slammed him down the floor with a lot more force than he used. Smiling sadistically she ripped all his tentacles off and began punching him over and over. As this happened a small pendant showed in the neck of the beast. Tessa recognized this pendant and now she knew the horrible truth.

"That can't be that pendant! That creature is my Kyoichi? Oh god and I called him a freak." Tessa ran toward her love now that she is fully aware of who he is. Knowing he was about to get killed she ran with all her strength toward the battle zone.

As Jun was going to connect with the final blow Tessa dove in front of Kyoichi intending to take the blow for him.

"NO PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM." Tessa shouted as Jun's fist was about to connect with her frail body.

Jun stopped her attack at the last second sparing the girl and the devil beasts life.

"Kyoichi I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I called you a freak!" Tessa cried and hugged her love even if he was a bit slimy all over.

"Its okay honey but you should find better apology options than dying for me." Kyoichi hugged her but sadly is going to get a wake up call into what he has become. "I'm sorry I tried to force you into that I don't know what came over me."

"Thank you for not killing him." Tessa bowed to Jun in gratitude.

"No problem. He should thank you." Jun still in devilman form smiled and was glad this did not turn into a bloodbath.

Kyoichi got up and noticed his reflection in a nearby water puddle.

"This can't be! I why do I look like this!? This isn't me! All I had was tentacles but not this!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kyoichi screamed at his hideous looks but unknown to him he changed back to normal.

"Kyoichi look your back to normal!" Tessa happily signaled Kyoichi and he calmed down.

"But how?" Kyoichi asked astonished not believing he changed back.

"I dunno but who cares at least now we can live normal lives again." Tessa sighed in relief.

As this was happening a man in a black cloak accompanied by 5 mantis devil beasts was watching everything in a nearby rooftop.

"Hmm what a pathetic weakling unfit to be part of new age of humanity. However the other one the female devilman Jun Fudo seems strong." The man in the black cloak smirked "Still further testing is required."

The man signaled two of the mantis devil beasts to go and attack Jun. They dashed at insane speeds after her.

"What about us master Shin?" One of the remaining three mantis devil beasts asked.

"You men have a special assignment go to Jun Fudo's home and fight her brother. I believe he is also a devilman if he refuses to transform then force him to do so by any means." Shin told them there orders.

"What if he is not a devilman?" Another of the remaining mantis devil beasts asked.

"Test him regardless if he indeed is not a devilman and is like me he will provide quite the challenge." Shin smiled.

The remaining mantis devil beasts obeyed and dashed to Jun's home. Eager to fight one of the seven stars of Hokuto.

Meanwhile in Jun's home Francisco was still sleeping soundly. Unfortunately for him the three mantis devil beasts are now there. They were watching intently yet were a little disappointed that he has not sensed them at all.

"Is this man really one of the seven stars of Hokuto?" The mantis devil beast asked a little skeptical cause of how Francisco has failed to sense them even though they were watching nearby from the window in the room. "He is still asleep even though we are here? This man can't be one of the stars of Hokuto. From what I heard any one of the chosen seven are master warriors of the first degree capable of killing anyone or anything with but a single blow. Nothing is beyond them a sneak attack like this should be instantly detected and we should be dead in seconds. I'm truly confused."

"Does it matter so much that he has that title? Looks like an ordinary man to me." The second mantis devil beast was a little angry about how some ordinary mans martial arts title could have so much importance.

"Have you ever fought a star of Hokuto? I have. The one known as Ken-Oh(Fist King)." The third mantis devil beast gritted his teeth in both anger and fear the other two devil beast knew who this man was. "Damn him I will never forget what I suffered cause of him."

The mantis devil beast began to relive a memory of years past. A rather horrid memory.

"GRAAAHHHH." The mantis devil beast in his normal human form from years past was thrown half way across the holy Nanto temple fighting arena.

"Is this all you have? Pathetic and you call yourself a warrior of Nanto?" A rather large and muscular man looked down on the soon to be devil beast.

"You! YOU BASTARD!!" The soon to be devil beast charged at him going for the kill but for all his skill he was repelled with ease and then beaten down like a dog.

"Fool your weak soft fists can never defeat me! Give up!" The man turned his back and began to walk away. "You waste my time! You are a hundred years to early to beat a master of Hokuto! I tire of this I'm leaving!"

The anger of the soon to be devil beast reached a massive peak. His feelings of frustration, humiliation and hatred allowed to unleash the beast potential within him and he transformed into his devil beast form the mantis. He jumped at the large man pincers at the ready. But even with his increased attributes he was beaten down yet again and his body was crushed completely with one punch. The man looked down on him and then left.

"It took me a year to recover from that. If it wasn't for my devil beast enhanced healing I would be dead!" The mantis beast gritted his teeth harder. "Do not underestimate this man if he is indeed a star of Hokuto then anything less than your best would mean your death."

As the mantis devil beasts began to plan an attack Francisco was still sleeping soundly but not the yoma lord which is borrowing his body.

"Hey small dick bitch wake the fuck up! We got company!" Chrono taking control of Francisco's left arm slapped him awake.

"Whaa!? Hey what what is going on? Yawns Chrono you better have a fucking good reason for waking me up!" Francisco scolded his pact partner.

"Of course I do we got some uninvited guests here! Can't you sense it small dick bitch!? We got devil beasts on the bell free!" Chrono was angered and annoyed at Francisco's complacency.

Francisco began to focus and through ki confirmed what Chrono said. He sensed three devil beasts insect type mantis to be precise. He sat still in the bed cause he knew now they were going to attack.

The mantis devil beasts broke in through the window with insane speed invisible even to devil beasts. Intent on ending Francisco's life as quickly as possible. Just as there pincers were near Francisco by inches he dodged there attacks by using even greater speed than them and all they hit was the bed and pillows. The mantis devil beasts at first believed they got him till they noticed no dead body.

"Hope you guys have money to pay for this." Francisco looked at the devil beasts a little angry at them.

The devil beasts dashed toward Francisco furiously yet skillfully slashing at him with there pincer blades Francisco dodged there blows but with a bit of trouble this time it seemed there speed increased to match his own. Both Francisco and the devil beasts jumped toward each other then landed on opposite sides of where they were. Francisco was now sure were there skills came form.

"So you guys despite your appearances are Nanto Sei Ken warriors." Francisco discovred as he saw several slash wounds on his body.

The mantis devil beasts smiled thinking he was weak for taking those slashes. But Francisco also began to smile.

"What are you smiling at fool?" The first mantis devil beast looked annoyed.

"Take a look at your bodies." Francisco kept smiling.

The mantis began to feel pain and noticed several fist rather deep fist and feet marks in there bodies they knew had he put any more pressure there bodies would have been shattered.

"Excellent now we know he truly is worthy of his title. It's time to obey our orders lets make him transform if he is indeed a devil man." The third mantis beast signaled the other two and they began to use a very powerful and secret Nanto illusion technique that makes a false illusory reality.

"Damn it I never seen this Nanto technique before. I better be prepared for anything." Francisco assumed his stance looking intently and waiting for any attack. "There!" Francisco punched to right but sadly all he struck was an insubstantial illusion. "Shit"

Francisco then was attacked by several images of the mantis devil beasts he struck them only to find they were insubstantial yet those images could actually hurt him as he felt slashes all over his body and was bleeding. Francisco tried attacking them again but the same result occurred. He was now bleeding profusely. The mantis devil beasts pinned him by piercing there pincer blades in his hands and feet.

"ARGGGGH" Francisco cried in pain.

"Now time to get you to morph." The third mantis beast gleed in anticipation. "But what should I use? Physical torture obviously won't work. So lets try mental torture." The devil beast scanned his mind and found his real weakness his sister Jun. "So that is it well now I know what to do."

The mantis began to conjure up an illusion. The mantis devil beast went away and Francisco seemed to warp to another place

"Huh what happened? Where am I? Where are the devil beasts!?" Francisco asked himself not knowing where he was now he looked around still wounded and saw his sister tied in what looked like an altar. "My god Jun! I'm coming to save you!" Francisco dashed frantically toward Jun regardless that he was wounded. But was suddenly paralyzed. "Damn why can't I move!?"

As Francisco struggled hard to move three men appeared before the altar where Jun was tied up. Francisco saw a rather horridly familiar scene. The men gazed at Jun with extremely lustful looks in there eyes. Jun had a frightened look in her eyes.

"Hey you assholes don't you dare!" Francisco shouted knowing what was gonna happen and struggling still to move. "Damn it move you fucking body MOVE!!"

But no matter how hard he tried Francisco could not move. He struggled harder but with to no avail as the men were getting closer and proceeded to rip off Jun's clothing. They began to touch and lick parts of her body her legs, her breasts and even her vagina. Jun tried to struggle and kept trying but it was futile the ties were to strong.

"Stop it leave her alone stop it!" Francisco was enraged losing any semblance of reason his eyes began to glow yellow the sign of a devil beast or in Francisco case devilman.

"Idiot that is exactly what they want you to do!" Chrono scolded Francisco for his lack strategic thinking. "Normally I wouldn't be against you using mankind's true form but sadly this is one of times I'm against it so don't do it small dicked bitch! Shit your biggest weakness is your damn plain jane sister!"

Chrono may have just insulted him but Francisco knew he made a very good point he fell for an illusory technique truly shameful by Hokuto martial standards. But what truly made Francisco mad was the facts these bastards dared used his sister for this dared defile her image in any way. Now the time has come for Francisco to show them why he is a star of Hokuto. He began to focus his touki all over his body the yellow glow of his eyes disappeared replaced by a full blue glow. His touki aura forcibly began to affect illusion. Francisco broke free from the paralysis and dashed toward the three men who were disrobed and were about to have forced intercourse with Jun. Sadly for them Francisco got there and tore them apart saving Jun even though this one was just an illusion. The illusory Jun looked at Francisco with a happy smile just like the real Jun would.

"Bastard how did he!?" The first mantis beast was dumbfounded this illusion technique was unbeatable yet this guy was warping it to his favor.

"Now watch this!" Francisco began to push his aura further and destroyed the illusion.

"If you fools still have any doubts he is a star of Hokuto well this pretty much cleared them." The third mantis devil beast began to slowly move backwards. "We got what we needed our mission is complete with this one lets go."

"What our mission is done?" The other two mantis devil beasts asked with rather vulgar look reminiscent of saying what the fuck in there minds.

"Yes we tested him he is strong and also got confirmation he is like us let us return to master Shin he will want to hear our report." The third mantis beast dashed away at great speed disappearing from sight his fellows followed suit.

"Small dick bitch are just gonna let them get away?" Chrono asked in his usual insulting tone.

"For now yes cause I'm gonna look for Juni. I'm worried about her. Its dangerous outside cause of all these beasts crawling around. But don't fret I'll finish those idiots later. No one defiles my sisters image and gets away with it. Now Juni where are you." Francisco used all his senses and finally located Jun bia scent and ki. "There you are Juni! And what are these scents and ki signatures? Oh shit she ain't alone!" Francisco leapt and dashed from building to building at lightning speed. "Strange Junis ki seems bigger than normal."

Chrono laughed.

"What is so funny?" Francisco asked in annoyance.

"You'll soon find out small dick bitch!" Chrono laughed yet again.

As Francisco leapt from building to building to racing toward Jun's location. Jun herself was helping Kyoichi. His wounds were quite severe and needed to be carried home. Jun back in her normal form and unfortunately naked.

"Thanks for helping us and not killing Kyoichi." Tessa smiled at Jun for her kindness.

"Its no problem I'm actually glad this didn't turn into a blood bath." Jun stared at her happy with relief as they continued walking to Kyoichi's home.

"It will be a blood bath regardless." The other mantis devil beast suddenly appeared and quickly slashed at Kyoichi. Kyoichi's body fell apart leaving only cut up flesh, spilled blood and guts in the floor. "That weakling did not deserve to live."

Tessa gazing in horror at her lover shredded remains lost all her composure and pulled out a knife from her pocket. She charged the devil beast in a blind rage.

"No don't do it!" Jun warned her but too late the mantis devil beast slashed her three times and she met the same fate as her lover nothing left but entrails, blood and what used to be a human body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The mantis devil beast laughed at his handy work enjoying every second.

"Why? Why did you do that!? They didn't deserve to die! WHY?!" Jun shouted with disgust and anger at the beast for making that display of carnage before her.

"Oh they did deserve to die my dear they were weak unfit to for the new age of humanity." The mantis beast still laughed at its handy work.

"You killed them just for some twisted ideal!" Jun roared in anger and began to transform. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!! WITH THE SAME COIN YOU GAVE THEM!!" Jun now fully transformed charged at the devil beast enraged beyond description for the unjust murder.

The mantis devil beast seemed unafraid in fact it was actually daring Jun to attack. Jun got the mantis devil beast and grabbed his arm and with one swift motion she ripped the mantis devil beast arm off red blood pouring everywhere. The devil beast was in great pain yet still smiled. This further enraged Jun. She then proceeded to tear into his body clawing through his chest after that was done she ripped off the other arm and repeatedly impaled it on the monster exposed and torn chest bathing Jun in its gushing blood. The devil beast screamed in agony and Jun smiled at its suffering. The devil beast seemingly died and Jun satisfied was going to walk away but it would seem her work was not finished.

The devil beast still had a little life in him Jun walked back to him to finish it off and suddenly another mantis devil beast emerged. It used a strange potion to fully heal its comrade from a potentially lethal situation. They then began to attack with such incredible speed that they were invisible to Jun's eyes.

Jun saw one near her and tried to punch it but sadly the devil beast was just to fast and apparently too skilled for Jun as she noticed several slash wounds on her chest and her blow was dodged. She saw the other one to her left but again she missed and was slashed in the back.

"Ha as I thought you have great strength and instincts but those are useless without speed and skill. Now its time to show you how pitiful you are." The mantis devil beasts dashed at great speed toward Jun and were preparing to finish her off by decapitating her.

Lucky for Jun her enhanced hearing picked the subtle airwaves produced by movement and dodged the attack in time by ducking. The mantis devil beasts were about to attempt another attack but stopped as they sensed an incoming ki signature and it belonged to Jun's brother.

Francisco finally arrived and surveyed the area and then he saw Jun in her transformed state with quite a bit of shock but nowhere near as shocking as Jun's reaction to this scene of her brother gazing at her in her beast form. Shame and tears began to build up. Jun truly didn't want Francisco to look at her in that state.

"Jun!? Is that you!?" Francisco asked in a bit of shock.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! As I thought she also has unlocked mankind's true form!" Chrono smiled with utter evil glee.

"No please Frankie don't look at me! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Jun kneeled in shame and cried she truly did not want her brother to see her like this.

The devil beasts now joined by there missing friends saw Jun now helpless cause of the shame she felt and attacked at the opening with full intention of killing her. Francisco noticed this and dashed toward his sister to aid her regardless of her appearance. But will he reach her in time.

To be continued in

Secrets Revealed

Part 2

Authors notes: Took me awhile but I finally finished this one. I dedicate this chapter and my story to my buddies B-Tone and Tiger5913 there support gives me courage to continue to DemonicTwister for reviewing and liking my one shot prototype and to my readers for well reading and helping me with my mistakes. Now in this chapter Francisco just found Jun's secret in the next one Jun will find out Francisco's secret both of them(yes even Chrono). Hope you guys enjoy this took me a lot of work.


	5. Order 5 Secrets Revealed part 2

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 5

Secrets Revealed

Part 2

The mantis devil beasts were about to cut Jun to pieces with there pincers but Francisco got in the way in time cause of his incredible speed and blocked all the pincers with his right arm.

"I'm gonna give this warning to you for the first and last time touch my sister and I'll kill you fucking insect shit sacks!" Francisco gazed at the creatures with fierce determination in his eyes as he repelled the beasts away from his sister with just his right arm alone.

Francisco looked at his sister intently seeing her in that form he realized Jun broke there promise of not keeping secrets to each other but he also knew this change was big and hard for Jun to accept she feels shame at it so he understood Jun's plight. Not too mention he himself has been keeping a few secrets from her and he is about to reveal one of them.

The mantis beasts prepared a combined attack. They began to gather there energy and shape it into a giant ball.

"It appears you kept secrets from me eh Jun. Still it doesn't matter I don't think any less of you for it mainly cause I kept some secrets from you as well so we both broke our promise." Francisco kneeled toward her he caressed her face, dried her tears and kissed her in both cheeks.

Jun looked at her brother with confusion in her face what sort of secret could Francisco have. Jun was about to find out as Francisco began to change as well and there Jun saw the first secret Francisco was a devilman as well with a form like hers only male.

"It can't be! How did this happen!? How can Frankie also be a devilman!? Oh god no not him." Jun was about to cry again now that she knows her beloved brother has this curse too.

"Jun I'm gonna need you on this that ball of energy is too massive for me alone. I need you to combine your ki with me its the only way we are going to survive that attack." Francisco extended his hand to Jun smiling happily at her.

Jun dried her tears and stood at her brothers side ready to help him with his idea. Francisco waved his hand toward the enemies and Jun did the same. Francisco began to charge his ki and Jun following suit did the same. Combining there energies they both began to charge up an attack of there own with every intention to take them all out at once.

The mantis beasts were finished charging and fired there energy ball at Jun and Francisco.

"Oh no they fired there blast already!" Jun was worried they fired before they could finish charging there attack.

"Don't worry Juni that's exactly how I want it. We will finish once the blast comes very close to us then we fire thus by shooting our blast in that precise moment we will reflect there back at them with ten times the force." Francisco assured Jun this would work.

The enemy energy ball was approaching at incredible speed but as soon as the ball got inches near Jun and Francisco.

"Hokuto Gousho ha (North Star iron palm wave)" Francisco shouted as he and Jun combined there ki energies into a beam which mixed with the enemies ki ball and the backlash of energies blasted the ball back to its casters.

The mantis beasts could not dodge the ball in time and it exploded in there faces. All that was left of them was messy body parts and red blood.

Jun and Francisco were relived that was over.

"Finally it's done Frankie we beat them." Jun sighed in relief happy this was done but sad for the two people who died.

"So who are those people?" Francisco asked gazing at the torn up bodies of of Kyoichi and Tessa.

"Good people who didn't deserve to die and were killed by these beasts." Jun shed tears for those poor souls who died while Francisco said a prayer to help them in the after life.

After the prayer Francisco heard sirens thanks to his devilman enhanced hearing.

"Juni we better go now!" Francisco grabbed Jun's arm

"Frankie what's wrong?" Jun asked confused.

"The police are coming if they catch us here our careers are over! Even if we change back to normal we are still naked and that would cause a scandal for both of us! We gotta go!" Francisco with urgency urged Jun to leave.

Jun nodded and they ran back home. As they ran the man commanding the mantis beasts was watching.

"Hmm not bad Francisco not bad at all and your sister is not half bad herself you have proven yourself worthy of your title but the next time we meet they results will be different. How pathetic they were weak as devil beasts and as nanto fighters." The man disappeared into the shadows.

Jun and Francisco have finally arrived home after a lot of stealth in order to avoid being discovered. They changed back to normal and both were completely nude yet felt no shame at watching there bodies they done that lots of times.

"Shit we made it. Well I guess it's time to reveal our secrets huh." Francisco smiled yet was a little saddened at once.

"Yeah I think it is time to reveal what we have kept from each other. You go first bro How did you become a devilman?" Jun was not really anxious to hear this but she had too.

"Well It happened a few months ago in the dig I was working at in china some mysterious creature attacked me. Even with my training I was overwhelmed then almost as if on cue to my desperation and want to live I transformed but still I was beaten by the creature but not killed. Well I said one of mine now yours Jun how did you become a devilman?" Francisco awaited the answer.

"Well this woman called Lan Asuka came to my agency and drove me to this place an abandoned warehouse for what I thought was a modeling shoot but I was wrong what she took me there to see was this man in chains that later on transformed into a devil beast and tore through me which caused my transformation as well and I killed the poor man and that was after I gained a second transformation which turned me into a giant." Jun was sad cause she did not wish to remember her actions.

"I see well I guess its time to reveal my second secret Juni and I know you're gonna be grossed out at this. Ok Chrono you yoma shit sack come out!" Francisco ordered Chrono to show himself which he did as a fleshy growth in Francisco's stomach. "Hey slut whas up huh" Chrono greeted Jun with his usual slurs.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Jun screamed in horror seeing that monster grow out of Francisco's body.

"That thing is the being that has made my life miserable for the past few months. His name is Chrono a very high level yoma." Francisco looked ashamed of hosting that bastard.

"Correction small dick bitch I'm a yoma lord the highest of the high elite of the elite of the yoma species don't mix me in with the derelict low level trash or the hybrids got it small dick bitch and by the way don't order me around." Chrono was insulted at Francisco comment.

"Why is he insulting you like that!? I know your not small in that area you're quite ok Frankie even now that I'm seeing it and back then when we were teens. He has no right to insult you that way!" Jun herself felt quite offended by Chrono's comments toward her brother.

"Try telling him that! This fuck wit keeps bothering me every time you remember the nightmare I had it was him. This mother fucking shit eating fuck wad God I hate him!" Francisco shouted and pounded the floor in frustration.

"Wow he must really make you angry for you to curse that much Frankie." Jun scratched her head she can tell she will not like Chrono at all. "Tell me Frankie how did this guy get in your body?"

"Yeah Frankie tell her." Chrono mockingly spoke to Francisco.

"Chrono never mention my nick name understand you're not Juni and you're not human so never mention it. As for how I got this dick weed in me Juni well it happened in the china dig I'm currently working on I was inside a cave which housed an ancient temple sadly the cave was pretty ancient as well as the temple the cave began collapsing when one of my workers disturbed the foundations of the temple by accident and most structure fell on me. Well it fell on me caused I saved my worker but sadly I was buried under what I believe was thousands of tons of rubble I was able to transform but well even with me devil man power my body was almost completely crushed and my healing factor would not save me cause of the mass damage not to mention my air supply was running out. Then after being at deaths door he came he said to me if I wish to live and see you again then all he wanted was to fuse with me for a little while and through me his power would save me at first I was hesitant but I couldn't bear to make you suffer cause of my death so I accepted. Then well the rest is history." Francisco sighed and hated remembering this.

"But why did he want to fuse with you what's his purpose?" Jun wanted to know why this monster is in her brother.

"Wanna know bitch I'll tell ya. I'm here to put you humans on the right track. To get you back to your true forms the devil beast. Yeah you heard right the devil beast is man's true self." Chrono looked at Jun and Francisco intently.

"You lie this isn't who we are! Its gotta be a lie!" Jun was horrified and tried to deny this revelation from Chrono.

"Oh really? This isn't who you are then explain to me why wars are always fought so much by you humans. Is it greed? Nah that's just a mere goal but not the reason. In truth deep down your species enjoys murder and killing its in your blood in your genes. You may deny this aspect of your selves of your instincts but it will come out and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Well I'm off weeds." Chrono receded back into Francisco.

"What a monster he has to be lying he has to Frankie." Jun hugged her brother trying to deny Chronos claims.

"I don't know Juni I have been getting nothing but cryptic crap from those who know about this like Reed Richards all he told me was some cryptic shit he said that we humans are more like the devil than god. And then he said if can't figure that out then I'm a dumb shit. Arrogant jackass." Francisco returned his sisters hug.

Sleepy they decided to go to there bed even if they were completely naked.

"No matter how many times I look at you in the nude or even with clothes Juni you're still extremely beautiful. More than any woman I know even your other form is beautiful anyone who calls you plain is an idiot." Francisco happily gazed at Jun directly into her eyes.

" Thank you Frankie. You're probably the only brother in the world who says that to his sister instead of calling her an annoyance or stupid." Jun blushed and smiled at him.

"Frankie?" Jun looked at Francisco

"Yes?" Francisco looked at Jun.

"Do you want me?" Jun asked her brother with a very sultry and lustful voice.

"What?" Francisco looked at her confused.

Jun got closer to her brother her eyes not only glowing with the golden color of the beast but also filled with lust. Lust toward Francisco something that isn't new but from there past and it is not one sided. She pinned Francisco and was on top of him. Jun seemed quite a bit stronger even without fully transforming almost as if she was instinctively summoning strength.

"Jun what are you doing!?" Francisco asked looking distressed

"Do you want me Frankie?" Jun asked again with a more lustful and assertive tone while placing her hand in between Francisco's genitals grabbing and sensually stroking Francisco's private area.

Francisco's received a rather sudden rush of pleasure even though trying his damn hardest to resist the urges he could not win in this instance against mans instincts his eyes also began to glow with the golden color of the beast.

"Yes Juni I want you." Francisco spoke these words with lust in his voice something he swore never to do again.

The both looked at each other intently lust filling there eyes. As if possessed by another force they began to kiss passionately there tongues crossed during this. Francisco grabbed and began to fondle Jun's right breast giving his sister even more pleasure. They stopped kissing but they were not through Francisco started to sucking on Jun's breasts.

"Mmmm Ahhh this feels so good more Frankie please more!" Jun was in sheer ecstasy and wanted more from her brother.

Unknown to them the yoma lord within Francisco was watching.

"Nice free porn. Heh heh." Chrono was about to enjoy what he knew was coming next.

Francisco kept sucking on Jun's breasts for a while before Jun gave him a sort of signal to stop. Jun looked at Francisco's penis with near animal lust and began to suck it.

"Ahhh Oh god this is so damn good." Francisco was just as much if not more ecstasy as Jun.

Jun kept on sucking Francisco's penis for quite the few minutes. Once she finished Jun backed away a little and she spread her legs wanting Francisco to do what ever he wishes. Francisco got close to Jun's private area and began to suck and lick it. Jun moans of pleasure were increasing. Francisco stopped and got on top of Jun there eyes filled with desire and both ready for the final act in this sexual play.

"Yeah fuck yeah this is fucking good. Alright the foreplay is over no for the good part penetrate the bitch Francisco just like you did when you both were teens. Yeah make the slut moan real good." Chrono was salivating enjoying this act immensely.

But before Francisco could initiate the final act a flood of memories came forward making him hesitate. He also heard voices on his head.

"Yes do it its what you both want fulfill your desires and hers." The dark side the beast in Francisco's mind spoke.

"No this is wrong you can't do this to Jun you can't defile her like that again she is your sister for gods sake!" Francisco's side of light spoke as well.

"You and Jun aren't blood related so its not wrong. Go ahead fulfill the desires inside your hearts and souls. What you truly want be free." The dark side smiled.

"It is wrong siblings shouldn't do this even if they are not blood related!" The light side shouted at what Francisco was about to do trying to stop him by reason. "Don't let the beast control you. You are a star of Hokuto a master do this and you shame the order of Hokuto and yourself."

Jun was having the same monologue inside her.

"That's right Jun give him what you both desire. Let him give you incredible pleasure as you would give him just as much." The dark side the beast inside Jun suggested.

"No Jun you can't don't do this its wrong he's your brother you can't be together this way!" Jun's light side shouted.

"Why not!? Why can't they be together as they want? Cause of morality that doesn't even apply to them since they aren't blood related. Do it Jun let him fill you with his seed enjoy this moment.." Jun's dark side smirked.

"Jun please stop don't let what happened to you as teens happen again." Jun's light side pleaded.

Jun and Francisco's eyes stopped glowing almost as if they came out of a trance. There eyes filled with tears at the realization of what they almost did.

"Oh my god! What the fuck was I doing? I was going to defile you again. My god! I'm sorry Jun! I'm so sorry!" Francisco ran toward the bathroom breaking the mirror and he began stabbing himself with the glass shards sadly self punishment would not be so easy since his body heals quickly. He kept stabbing himself even harder. "I'm such a sick freak!"

"Frankie no stop hurting yourself!" Jun rushed toward Francisco and stopped him from further injuring himself further.

"Jun don't stop me I deserve this. I deserve this for being such a horrible brother and defiling you!" Francisco was going to stab himself yet again but Jun stopped him and hugged him tightly.

"You're not a horrible brother! Don't even say that! You've always been there for me through thick and thin you saved my life many times nearly gave your life for me! So please stop this you don't deserve this pain!" Jun in tears and hugging her brother pleaded him to stop. "You're not a sick freak either if so then I'm also a sick freak for allowing myself to do this."

"Jun I..." Francisco looked at Jun shedding tears of his own and hugged her. "You've also been there for me through thick and thin as well. You have also saved my life when the nanto empress and that bastard who nearly raped you were about to kill me. I thank you for that and will always thank you." Francisco still embracing Jun and crying.

They both left the bathroom grabbed robes from the rack to dress them selves then went to sleep in there bed. Kissing each other in the cheeks good night but they will never forget the sin they nearly comitted.

Meanwhile in the main Human Alliance headquarters in the island of Genosha the supreme commander was taking what his son and daughter mention as a well deserved break.

"I don't think I should be taking a break when mankind is at stake." The rather handsome young looking man the supreme commander with white hair asked the other white haired man beside him.

"Dad you worked very hard keeping humanity safe from devil beasts you deserve this break." The other white haired man smiled at him. "Besides the HA branches are keeping there eyes open and arms at the ready.

"Pietro please I can't just sit around here." The white haired supreme commander looked quite nervous.

The discussion continued but little did the white haired leader of the HA realize his worries were correct.

"My lord Lehnsherr there is something urgent I must report." A man decked out in full body knight like armor approached with a woman behind him begging him not to give lord Lehnsherr her father the report. "Sorry Lady Wanda but I must give your father the report.

"Benett Du Parris? What are you here to report?" Lehnsherr was curious and worried.

"There have been casualties on the front its reported at least thirty or more dead by devil beasts.

"What!? Which branch was this?" Lehnsherr look was changing to that of sheer rage after hearing this and he really won't like what's next.

"The Japanese branch my lord." Bennet Du Parris answered his master.

Lehnsherrs anger rose to insane heights magnetic energy began to permeate from his body his eyes also pulsating with magnetic energy.

"Grrrrr AAAAHHHHHHHH" A huge electromagnetic pulse emanated from Lehnsherr that encompassed the entire planet. This pulse shutdown all technology on earth for a whole minute and just as quickly all power returned. "LAN ASUKA!! Pietro get me my armor I knew it was a mistake to take a vacation. Wanda get me Lan Asuka she some explaining to do and if the answer is the wrong one she will suffer!"

"Asuka is in deep shit now." Pietro pitied Asuka for the hell she will suffer.

In the HA Japanese branch Asuka returned from a mission by an order that forced her back and she was not happy cause of this interruption. She went to her fellow commanders office extremely upset.

"Under who's authority do you pull me back from my duties!?" Asuka angrily demanded some answers.

Her fellow commander pointed upward to a screen that was coming down from the roof.

"Under mine!" the screen activated and showed Lehnsherrs image now decked in his armor.

Asukas confident demeanor soon left her as a huge chill went down her spine.

"Supreme commander Erich Lehnsherr." Asuka's tone of voice was that of fear cause Erich was angry and that meant severe consequences for her.

"A little neo human told me that you let many brave souls die by hands of those filthy beasts and you call yourself a leader." Erich's anger was evident especially cause of the huge magnetic emanations coming from him.

"You think taking down beasts is easy?" Asuka was angered at Erich's accusation of her lack of leadership skills.

"Yes take a look at this fool." Erich used his magnetic powers to lift a report from the desk and hand to Asuka an incredible feat considering he was miles away.

Asuka read the report and was dumbfounded at its content. According to the report Bennett Du Parris and his men of only 10 defeated over 20 twenty beasts with no casualties or even injury.

"This is impossible. It can't be." Asuka had a look of disbelief.

"Oh are you saying that the report is fake or inaccurate. Do you also require video evidence?" Erich looked at Asuka sternly.

"What are you trying to do humiliate me?" Asuka gritted her teeth in anger.

"No I'm merely stating a fact of how pathetic your performance as a leader is." Erich still looked at Asuka but this time with disdain.

"Oh really well it maybe different if we had neo humans here or that advanced technology you possess." Asuka spat at Erich not knowing that she just pulled his last nerve.

Enraged Erich used his magnetic power to lift Asuka and slam her several times around the room.

"EXCUSES!? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN OFFER ME. STUPID BITCH I HAVE NO USE FOR YOUR EXCUSES AND NEITHER DOES HUMANITY. NOW SUFFER." Erich shouted in insane rage and began to use his magnetic power to pull the iron of Asukas blood.

"What are you doing? ARRGGHHHHHH stop!" Asuka screamed in pain the iron in her blood was being torn out form her body now without that iron her blood cannot receive oxygen and thus is suffocating a slow painful death if the iron is not reinserted in her blood stream in the next few minutes.

"Please lord Lehnsherr stop you're killing her! Please I know she messed up but she can make it up she has a plan! Please let her live!" Asukas fellow commander begged him to stop.

"Fine." Erich Reinserted the iron he took from Asuka back in her. "I hope for your sake Lan that this plan works cause if it doesn't or anything goes wrong there will be hell to pay."

Asuka was slowly recovering her breath.

"Yes I understand my plan will work I can guarantee it will not fail Lord Lehnsherr." Asuka still in great pain.

"As for your need of neo humans and weaponry i'll give it to you expect them within the month. I do this cause its obvious you are too incompetent a leader to use what you have effectively unlike Bennett who had no need of such things." Erich left and screen returned to its place.

"Are you alright Asuka?" Her fellow commander asked.

"Damn him damn him!! Condescending neo human trash I'll make you pay for this humiliation mark my words it will be you begging at my feet!" Asuka spoke with rage her fellow commander had never seen before I her. "Jun time is almost up I hope you made the right decision cause of you didn't I'll take out my frustration on you!"

Asuka left the office extremely upset.

Meanwhile in tokyo two devil beasts just murdered a group of normal people and were celebrating there kills but little did they know the horror that awaited them.

"Hey look its another girl and she's totally naked man she's hot!" The beast looked at the girl with lust in its eyes. "Oh im so gonna eat her after raping her of course."

"Hey save me some!" The other beast was excited.

As the beasts closed in on her she then revealed her true nature and in a flash sliced off the head of one beast with hand now turned into a blade. She then began to tear into the midsection of the dead beast and devoured its innards.

The other beast clumsily and in fear attacked the girl but she sliced off its arms and legs it appears she wanted this one alive.

"What the hell are you!? You aren't human!? Who and what are you!?" The beast in fear and pain screamed.

"You're right I'm not human but I do protect them from threats to there existence and you falsehoods claiming to be the next stage in mankind are that threat now you die. As for who and what I am I'll tell my name its Priscilla and I'm your kinds extinction." The girl called Priscilla then began to slowly tear out the innards of the beast eating them the beast dying in pain.

"Soon my second family I'll have my revenge on them all. The false evolution will be destroyed and humanity will be safe its the best I can offer to redeem myself to mankind." Priscilla then burned the corpses with an energy attack..

To be continued in

Order 6

True inhuman beings.

Authors notes:Well that's done I give my special thanks to my friends inuyoukess and B-tone for there support and any other who is even remotely interested. Now some of the best will come.


	6. Order 6 True Inhuman beings

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 6

True Inhuman Beings

After the strange young girl known as Priscilla finished her work of devil beast murder she began to leave but with her enhanced senses she detected people nearby. She then used her hawk like vision to see who they were.

"Hmm that looks like the woman master Lehnsherr is always angry at. Lets see why she is here." Priscilla hid herself in a nearby rooftop.

The people now in the scene of beast murder were HA agents of the Japanese branch with Lan Asuka on tow.

"So you're sure these charred corpses are those of beasts?" Asuka was skeptical considering the condition of the corpse and by the look in her face not in a good mood.

"No mistake our analysis pretty much confirms it. But scary thing is we don't know what killed them." one of the agents was rather scared for who or what can do this to a devil beast is rather formidable. "There are two other things as well captain Asuka."

"Oh great I can't wait to hear this." Asuka was rather angry and stressed after her run in with Lehnsherr.

"Well we found another charred beast down the alley but that one was in even worse condition than the two here. The beast was boned like a fish I have never seen anything like that not even another beast is that strong. The way it died its like the creature that killed the beast did not expend any effort at all. There was also blood on the floor by using my equipment I determined it was well menstrual blood." The agent told these facts to a rather surprised Asuka.

"Menstrual blood? Your saying this creature had a period? Well that settles its or should I say her gender." Asuka placed her hand over her face what else could happen.

"Also analysis of the blood indicates this creature ain't human which means no way its a beast but there was a human genetic strand inside the dna of the creatures blood in fact half its dna was human while the other half an unknown dna strand I have never seen." The agent was pretty much in shock of these discoveries.

"Damn oh god not again." Priscilla looked between her legs seeing blood in that as she overheard the conversation. "Damn it I'm not supposed to leave any trace of me anywhere oh well they can figure out its a none human creature but they won't be able tell exactly what I am. Damn it why is this happening to me now it never happened before but now for some reason I'm changing. Oh forget it lets see what else this woman has to say."

"Great as if beasts weren't enough now we got some hybrid creature running around. This just ain't my day damn it all!" Asuka got frustrated even further. "Well whatever the case get the teams to take the corpses of the beast to base and analyze the findings of the hybrid deeper in the lab we need to know more about it."

"Yes maam." the agent called in the teams and began clean up work.

"Well she seems to be working hard for humanity still I gotta keep an eye on her there's something I don't trust that doesn't feel quite right about her plus that aura so familiar. But oh well lets go back home to my cave today's the day anyway." Priscilla transformed into her awakened form a purple winged humanoid with a single horn about two meters tall she then flew off to her home in a cave in mount Fuji.

Meanwhile back in Genosha at the Human Alliance headquarters.

"So dad today is the day you're visiting her again huh Priscilla?" Pietro saw his father carrying gifts in a magnetic forcefield and flowers in his hands.

"Yes she must feel lonely living in a dank dreary cave all by herself." Erich was preparing to open a worm hole to her location with his powers.

"Well that's kinda her fault. She refuses the gifts we give her like that house close to Tokyo. Why doesn't she quit the guilt trip." Wanda almost annoyed at there friend Priscilla for refusing there gifts. "She should get off her guilt trip."

"If only it were that easy my daughter to get over guilt for past sins I should know I did quite a few myself and even I haven't gotten over them. Still I'll try to get her out of it." Erich opened the wormhole and stepped through it with all the gifts he bought both in his magnetic forcefield and his hands in tow. "Take care of things while I'm gone. Be alert for more devil beast activities."

The siblings saluted there father as he teleported away through the wormhole which closed behind him.

In mount Fuji Priscilla returned to her cave and morphed back to her human form. She lied down and called it a day. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the opening of a wormhole in her cave her lord and friend has arrived for the promised day of visit. Erich Lehnsherr.

"Hello Priscilla." Erich handed her all the presents he bought her.

"Welcome back master. Its good to see you here thank you for taking time from your busy schedule protecting mankind to see this lowly creature." Priscilla kneeled in front of him like a servant to a king.

"Priscilla stop degrading yourself you're not a slave you're a valued ally and protector of humanity." Erich looked at her sad at how much guilt she had inside her.

"I thank you for such kind words and gifts my lord but I do not deserve them. I'm just a killer and weak minded fool who caused the deaths of thousands. Just a worthless monster." Priscilla began to cry still haunted by her old sins.

"You still haven't gotten over that? That was two thousand years ago Priscilla. You did so much good for mankind after you recovered your sanity let your guilt go I say you more than redeemed yourself. Even now you still help us with our problems. Please take these gifts you deserve them and the home I bought for you." Erich only desired for Priscilla to stop degrading herself he wanted to see her smile not be in that state.

"Thank you again master but I do not deserve anything of mankind not my name, not the clothes, not the gifts, not anything. The only reason I use the name or even the human form is cause you and mankind allow me to have them my lord." Priscilla bowed her head in shame.

"Priscilla you were born of humans and were once human and with our science you can be again." Erich stroked her face to comfort her.

"No I don't deserve to be human again! I shame mankind with my very existence." Priscilla began to cry the memories of her sins the screams of her victims still fresh in her mind. "I still hear them you know there screams men women and children all those innocents I killed I hate myself I should be dead! Why couldn't Clare kill me?!"

"I will have no more of that! Stop this now! You will not degrade yourself further Priscilla! You are not a monster regardless of the yoma corruption inside you were born from humans. That alone is enough for me to say you are human. So I will not have anymore of this talk understand! You're better than that!" Erich sternly commanded her to stop her self degradation then he noticed the blood between her legs. "What happened why are you bleeding in that spot?"

"I don't know my lord this happened a few years ago when my second family still lived along with other changes like the color of my blood its red like that of a humans now. And I'm suffering things only humans should suffer like a period the reason for the blood between my legs. I don't know why this is happening!" Priscilla looked at her master still weirded out by these changes in her body.

"Hmm that is strange. Fine then I'll take a sample of your blood if you allow me. For research into you're new condition." Erich smiled at Priscilla.

Obviously Priscilla would never refuse him she had no right too as she herself believed. Erich took out a vial from his belt and stored some of that blood for analysis later. But as he finished he received a call from Human Alliance HQ. Erich picked up his communicator and answered.

"My lord we are detecting strange bio signatures in our satellites." Bennett communicated this finding to his master.

"More beasts?" Erich was concerned at this new development.

"No if that was the case I would have never disturbed you on this time. The bio signature is not of this world." Bennett gave quite a bomb of a revelation.

"You can't be serious? You're saying this signature comes from an alien life form?" Erich was really getting both worried and angered.

"I'm afraid so sire. Specifically it comes from a meteor that is heading straight to earth and its exact landing trajectory is Tokyo Japan." Bennett bowed his head in silence and alittle fear.

"Perfect! Just Perfect! We got enough with the self proclaimed evolution of man now we got other world life forms!? Get a Hazmat team to the landing site and get that rock an whatever's in it. We don't need some alien complicating matters!" Erich was angered and sadly had cut his visit short. "I'm sorry Priscilla I have to go this new development just made things more complicated." Erich was very regretful of cutting this visit short.

"It's alright master protecting mankind takes priority I understand why you must cut our time short." Priscilla bowed her head and waved good bye until there next meeting as Erich opened the worm hole and stepped through it to get to base. "When ever you need my power master just call and I'll be there for mankind." Priscilla in a low tone of voice repeated her age old oath.

As Priscilla went to sleep an old enemy watched her.

"Look at that. So cute when you sleep Priscilla. You are becoming everything I hoped you be my only success." The strange shadowy figure left but not before Priscilla felt his yoki she realized who this was but did not pursue she would get him later and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in Human Alliance HQ.

Erich was livid at this development of an alien life form coming to earth. He sent the Hazmat team to japan bia wormhole to intercept the meteor.

The meteor landed on its already known destination making a medium size crater the rock looked like any typical meteor but something was coming out of it a strange black ooze that seemed alive it began to move toward a particular location and it left its place of origin.

The Hazmat team arrived and found the meteor but its occupant was already gone.

"Shit we lost the fucking thing we better keep searching we ain't going back until we find that thing or lord Lensherr orders us back. Now lets find that thing." The Hazmat captain and his men left to find the alien.

The black ooze continued its journey and stumbled upon a a town which seems nearly deserted it saw a man walking toward an empty house for some reason it followed him while remaining hidden. In that town a strange insect like creature saw the aliens movements.

"So it begins. Soon mankind will realize its destiny to be part of unborn collective. Soon very soon. But first this new change must be stopped." The creature disappeared as quickly as it came. "You will learn humans that nature loves no one."

Meanwhile in that same area and around all japan strange flying machines were hovering and made undetectable with cause of stealth technology.

"Scanning for threats to humanity cause of impure evolution none as of yet, Scanning Technocyte virus progress still 5 active. Report complete continuing investigations." The machines continued there vigilant investigation.

"So the virus still hasn't reached maturity yet. Its taking too long." A strange armored being was getting impatient at the slow development of things.

"Patience Saber it will occur in time we must wait all things come to those who wait." Another armored being spoke to the one known as Saber. "Soon man will have a true pure evolution and will become the gods they are meant to be."

Meanwhile in the Fudo residence. Jun Fudo and her brother Francisco Fudo slept peacefully unaware of the forces desiring to control mankind's fate. All they were trying to do is forget what they nearly did to each other.

In an airport in tokyo a plane arrived carrying a very special passenger very close to Jun and Francisco.

"C'mon honey lets go visit Frankie and Juni I'm pretty sure they will happy to see us here." A rather well endowed brown haired woman in a yellow shirt and blue jeans was passing through airport gate with a child in her arms.

"Yay mom were going to see daddy and Jun." The little girl in the womans arms was very happy.

"Yah Rihoko were gonna see them probably have a party too." The woman smiled at her child the girl called Rihoko.

"Okay were is it my bags. Ah here they are those with my name Masane Amaha." The woman called Masane Amaha picked up her bags and she and her child left the airport to head to Fudo residence.

"Wait for me guys I'm coming to ya." Masane rushed to get a taxi with Rihoko on tow and her bags. She was happy to see her old childhood friends but was unaware of the hell that awaited her and her child.

To be continued

Order 7

Friends

Authors notes: Yah this is mostly an introductory to the many forces that desire to control mans destiny. There are others not introduced here but they will show themselves soon. Enjoy. Sorry for the late update.


	7. Order 7 Friends

Revelations of the Past Saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer:Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga, Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and everything else I use do not belong to me but to there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters and ideas are mine.

Order 7

Friends

Morning came and Jun and Francisco woke up. But with that event still fresh in there minds.

"Good morning Juni." Francisco woke up looking at Jun beside him who looked at him back with a smile and he smiled back at her.

"Good Morning Frankie." Jun still smiling at him got off the bed.

The both got to the closet and began to get dressed. Lucky for Francisco Jun had bought clothing for him as a gift.

"Wow Juni you remembered my favorite clothes." Francisco happily hugged his sister for buying the clothes he always liked. The jacket, shirt and pants that make him look like a biker even though he wasn't.

"You're welcome Frankie I'm glad you like the stuff I bought you." Jun was happy she got the right stuff for him.

"Well Juni were too now?" Francisco got dressed in his new threads.

"How about we meet a friend of mine. Her name is Kazumi Takiura is an up and coming and rather talented teen model and a very kind person. You'll love her Frankie I know it." Jun got dressed as well in some new threads of her own.

As Jun and Francisco were getting ready to leave a taxi arrived at there residence. And an old friend and her child came out of it.

"Frankie Juni its me Masane!" Masane ran like crazy and was about to reach for the door of the Fudo home.

"Mom slow down." Rihoko warned Masane to slow down cause she could trip being so clumsy.

As she reached the door it suddenly opened and Masane lost her balance and fell on top of Francisco her breasts in his face with Jun looking rather wide eyed.

"Hello Masane." Francisco barely spoke that with those rather big breasts in his face. "Please get off me."

"Oh sorry Frankie." Masane got off Francisco. "Hi Juni."

"Hey Masane. How it going?" Jun asked hers and Francisco's old childhood buddy.

"I'm fine. Very good." Masane smiled.

"Told you mommy you would fall if went too fast. Oh hi daddy" Rihoko happily smiled and hugged Francisco.

"Daddy!?" Jun was wide eyed and her mouth wide open. "Frankie explain!"

"Its not what you think Jun she isn't my kid. She looks nothing like me or Masane for that matter." Francisco backed up a little cause of Jun's not so good mood now.

"Hmm now that I see her she doesn't look a thing like you or Masane." Jun calmed down noticing she had no resemblance to either her brother or friend. "I bet she is adopted."

"Yup I adopted her a while back she is my little treasure and as precious to me as you too guys are. My precious family." Masane went toward, picked up and hugged Rihoko.

"Speaking of which Masane want to come with us. Were going to see a friend of Jun's." Francisco extended an invitation to his friend.

"Sure lets go." Masane walked toward her friends with her child.

They group left the house after Francisco locked up. They took the cab that Masane came in with. After a short yet eventful drive. They arrived at the meeting place.

A young teenage girl awaited Jun at the restaurant they always lunched at unaware she will get extra company. Jun got out of cab first.

"Jun!" The excited teen girl ran toward Jun.

"Kazumi! How are you!?" Jun and Kazumi hugged. "Hey Kazumi I got little surprise for you."

"Really what?" Kazumi couldn't wait.

Francisco and Masane got out of the cab having already paid the fare. Kazumi looked at the gorgeous hunk of a man that stepped out and blushed.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a man! Hey Jun did you finally find someone special?" Kazumi devilishly smiled at Jun.

"Uh No this man is my brother Francisco Fudo not my lover!" Jun blushed in embarrasment.

"Your brother? But he is a famous archaeologist right? Shouldn't he be skinny and dorky looking? I mean look at him he is a total hottie no way he is an archaeologist." Kazumi was a little weirded out.

"If it helps I used to be chubby and dorky looking." Francisco told this little fact from his younger years. "I guess you expected a guy with my looks to be body builder or model but as you can see I chose a more intellectual field."

"Oh I see. And who's this woman with you?" Kazumi looked at Masane rather strangely.

"A childhood friend. Her name is Masane Amaha." Jun introduced her buddy to Kazumi.

"Hmm By her looks I could say she is either a model or a porn star cause of her rather big assets." Kazumi smiled but was secretly envious of Masane's well endowed chest.

"Hey I'm not a porn star!" Masane snapped at Kazumi.

"Hey don't be angry I didn't mean it as an insult." Kazumi bowed in apology to Masane. And who is this little cutie." Kazumi looked at Rihoko.

"My daughter! And yeah she is cute isn't she." Masane hugs Rihoko tightly.

"Hi miss." Rihoko bows to Kazumi.

"Such a mature child and cute too boot." Kazumi pinched Rihoko cheeks.

The group got in the restaurant after introductions and ordered there meals. They ate well and talked for quite while. They were laughing enjoying themselves unaware of something sinister watching them.

"Heh are those the ones Shin?" A small child asked Shin who was beside him.

"Yes my lord they were the one who murdered our comrades. Shall I attack?" Shin awaited orders.

"No we will attack them if they attack us again and only then. If they do then we will make there lives a living hell for trying to interfere with my plans of eradicating all weakness in humanity to serve mankind's ascendancy as a species." The child disappeared as well as his servant Shin.

In the restaurant group finally finished eating and chatting.

"Well I gotta go my parents are waiting for me. See ya later." Kazumi left the restaurant.

"Speaking of which Frankie we gotta go home tomorrow is the shoot and also my "deadline." Jun began to rise and leave with Francisco following suit and both with sad looks.

"Um what's wrong?" Masane innocently asked her friends.

"Nothing just going home. By the way Masane do you have place to live?" Francisco asked her since she rushed to see them..

"No." Masane bowed in shame she forgot to settle in before seeing her friends.

"Well then come live with us for a while at least till you find a home." Jun smiled at her friend.

"Sure thank you." Masane went with them back to there home Rihoko also looked happy.

They all left to return to there home.

Elsewhere near a bar.

A strange man was walking around the streets covered in a coat. He saw another man convulsing and then changing into a beast. The beast went after the man but he was totally unafraid. He stopped the beasts attack, grabbed it by its throat and tore off its head. Then threw the body with such force all that was left was a flesh splat on the wall.

"Soon beasts soon I will kill you all!" The man left.

To be continued

Order 8

The Hulk.

Authors notes: At last I did this after having comp problems I finally did this shorter than most but it does its job. Next Jun's deadliest enemy.


	8. Order 8 The Hulk

Revelations of the Past Saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

:Disclaimer: Devil lady, Elfen lied, Marvel heroes, Xenosaga, Tengo Tenge, claymore abd everything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I'm using my own version of marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters and ideas are mine.

Order 8

The Hulk

"Look at them all. So peaceful and content. So blissfully ignorant of the evil that hides among them the creatures that take our form and flesh. I used to be like that but three events changed my life." The hooded man in an abandoned alley began reminiscing his old life. "My name is Dr. Robert Bruce Banner and this is my story."

"I was a brilliant scientist skilled in the fields of biology, chemistry, engineering and physiology. I also held a Ph.D in nuclear physics in fact among my peers I was considered the best in the field. Its was this field that I was researching on in order to create better energy sources to replace our depleting fossil fuels specifically gamma energy which I believed would be the key to that. The gamma reactor I designed with the help of US government built would help solve the energy problem." Bruce looked at the sky.

"Just as the experiment was underway something went wrong the gamma reactor began to short circuit and was going into critical state. It would explode taking out any and all life in a fifty mile radius. All government officials and my college and love Elizabeth Ross Talbot aka Betty Ross took shelter in the specially designed bunker in case an accident like this happened. As I was about to go in a teenager it seemed was joy riding and accidentally stumbled upon this place. He fell off his motorcycle. I rushed to his aid and was able to help him into the shelter. Sadly it was too late for me the doors to shelter were a on time lock and they closed in front of me." Bruce sighed that was dumb but it was the right thing to do.

"The reactor exploded and too bad for me I was in ground zero of the explosion my body was bombarded with a mass dose of gamma radiation more than 1000 times what is needed to kill a human being so much so that not even my flesh will remain or so I thought. After the explosion receded I was surprised as were my college in the anti radiation suits that I was till alive. Naked but alive and practically unharmed. Betty said it was a miracle of god. I thought the same that is until that night." Bruce puled out a soft drink from his pocket and began to drink it.

"The night in the lab when I totally lost my cool cause of botched up experiment and the most incredible thing happened I changed into a big green hulking monster with insane strength and destroyed the lab and killed some people. My first outing as the incredible hulk and many other outings would soon follow filled with destruction and tragedy but also good deeds. Back then it was like the Hulk and I were separate beings sharing a body. I thought this too till the day I arrived in Australia." Bruce tossed his soft drink can to the trash.

"In that place I met a shaman who somehow knew my plight. I sat down with him and he told me that my problem wasn't that Hulk and I are separate beings in one body its that I fail to acknowledge Hulk as what he truly is. Myself I separate him so I can feel good about myself and put the blame on him when all along the blame was also mine for I am Hulk as he is me. But I refused to listen in my stubbornness." Bruce scratched the back of his head.

"It took two years for me to accept that and the shamans village in plight was part of how I came to accept that. Everything the Hulk did wrong that wasn't a separate being it was me my primal impulses, my anger and resentment toward my abusive father, my frustrations and every other emotional problem I got. The Hulks crime were all me and once I accepted this I saw Hulk for what he truly is my past self as a child. That aspect merged with my good persona and from that union came the real me. From that acceptance came the ability to become the hulk at will." Bruce smiled "It felt good. Heh heh."

"With my power now in check my life made a complete turn around. I could finally resume my work and marry my love Betty and have a child with her. Plus I was a part time super hero. My life became great. Till that day." Bruce began to remember the second event one of the two which set on the lonely path he is now.

_Flashback scene._

_Bruce was returning to his home happy and content he got the research grant from the government. He wanted to celebrate his good fortune and the birth of his newborn child. Little did he know what awaited him. As he arrived at his house in his car he noticed the houses lights were off something irregular cause they were always on at this hour._

_Bruce parked and got out of his car he got in his home and noticed the whole place was in the dark._

"_A power outage? Couldn't be the rest of the houses are lit up." Bruce thought to himself but was worried._

_He went in further into his home and then he saw it blood spilling on the floor. He rushed to where the blood was coming from and saw the butchered body of the Banner family maid Sarah._

"_Oh god no! Please no!" Bruce thoughts shifted immediately toward his wife and new born child. "Betty! Melissa!" Banner shouted at the top of his lungs. "God please let them be safe please!"_

_Sadly for Bruce these hopes were in vain. As he approached his and Betty's room he saw the most horrifying vision in his entire life. His wife and newborn baby girl were torn to shreds the entrials spilling on the floor among other horrid views._

"_No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Banner entire life just shattered in this instance his only love and baby girl gone murdered horribly. He held on to what was left of his wife and child crying like crazy over there corpses._

_Just then a massive monstrous figure came toward him. It was a Lion like creature with armored skin. He had in its mouth what looked like a human arm. Since one of Bettys arms was missing this pretty much told Bruce this beast was the killer._

"_Heh heh so delicious there screams especially the little brat it was so good hearing her cries of pain. __Oh are you sad so ptiful from the great Hulk." The beast spat out the arm and laughed at Bruce misfortune unaware of how huge a mistake he just made._

"_You killed them! Why!? Why!? They never harmed you or anyone!" Bruce in both anger and tears asked the creature why._

"_Cause they are weak pitiful beings and making a child with that weak thing would only destroy your bloodline Hulk. I was doing you a favor and now why don't we test your mettle lest see how strong you are." The beast challenged Bruce._

"_You! YOU MONSTER I'LL KILL YOU!" Bruce began to change to the green behemoth known as the Hulk. " DIE!" The Hulk charged at the beast lost in rage and growing stronger because of it._

_The beast was ecstatic finally a worthwhile opponent. He also charged but soon found itself over powered. The beast could not believe he totally underestimated the Hulks strength._

"_Magnificent. So powerful none of my kind are anywhere near that level of strength. And to think that isn't your limit in fact you have no limit. You're a god in green skin truly a great example of the new mankind. Join are cause and helps rid the earth of the weak to create a true pure humanity." The beast extended his hand._

_Hulk reached for it but not for the reasons the beast thought he grabbed its hand and with a simple motion tore off the beast's arm. The beast screamed in pain wondering why he did that._

"_You wonder why I tore off your arm!? Heh simple did you really I was going to join you for those reason did you think I wasn't going to avenge my loved ones!? Wrong monster now I shall pay you with the same coin you paid my loved ones I will tear you apart piece by piece." The hulk proceeded to tear the beast apart leaving on part and innards in the floor._

_His family avenged Bruce returned to normal and went to the his families holding them and crying. After a while the police originally the thought Bruce was the killer and arrested him but was cleared of all charges by Erich Lensherr and his father in law General Ross. Afterwards a funeral was held for Betty Ross Banner and her and Bruce's slain daughter Melissa many attended especially Bruce and there friend Dr Leonard Samson. Bruce among all of the funerals participants was obviously the most devastated. Erich Lensherr was also present at the funeral._

_After the funeral Erich informed Bruce that the monster he killed is not the only one of its kind and there are more out there doing to others what happened to him the monsters are called devil beasts. A fact that did not escape Banner considering what the beast said. Banner in his now extreme hate for the creatures joined both Lensherr, Doc Samson and General Ross in the human alliance._

_Bruce underwent many missions as the Hulk taking out any and all devil beasts he came across. Sadly during one of these hunts he lost himself in his hate and killed innocents just to get at one devil beast who was using the innocents as a shield._

_Doc Samson held him to stop his rampage with his gamma powered strength similar to Hulks._

"_Bruce that's enough!" Samson was struggling to hold him._

"_It isn't enough Leo not until I kill that fucking beast!" Hulk tried to struggle out and was about to succeed_

"_I think there's been enough death today!" Samson turned him over to see the devastation he caused._

_After seeing all the innocents he killed which included children he calmed down looking saddened and very repentant of his actions he only wanted to kill the beast not everyone else._

_He was locked up for some time as punishment but was called upon again in the final mission he and Samson would have together they followed a group in japan and they were called to kill them._

_They entered the warehouse the beasts were holding in and and all out battle ensued with Hulk and Samson victorious over the lackeys all that was left was the leader. They both surrounded him and Samson pinned him down but as he took a good look at him._

"_You're just a kid!" Samson could not believe the sight that beheld him this boy is a beast and murderer of countless. Just a child and cause of that he dropped his guard_

"_I maybe just a kid but I'm not to be underestimated." The boy smiled as a strange tail like appendage came out of his back side and with lightning speed tore off Samson's heart._

_Hulk seeing his friend lying dead lost any and all control and wanted to tear the monster apart but the kid escaped by sprouting butterfly wings and flying away. He knew he would not be able to match Hulk in battle not now anyway._

_Bruce again has lost someone dear to him the man who kept him relatively sane for years his best friend. Another funeral was made for Samson but as it finished and the others left Bruce remian behind to grieve more for this loss and to make promise he swore he would not rest till all devil beasts are dead. _

_Just then a pack devil beasts sent by that child tried to kill banner before he could morph little did they know he has enhanced strength beyond there own even normal form Banner tore the beasts to piece slowly and painfully._

_Now Bruce banner knows his purpose what god put him in this earth for to destroy abominations like devil beasts to safe guard those who cannot fight back. The hulk has found his calling._

_Banner then began his solo journey to devil beast destruction leaving the human alliance behind._

_End Flashback scene._

Just as his trip down memory lane was finished Banner heard screams a child and a woman he leaped toward there location to save them he knew deep down another beast wanted to sate its evil desires with innocent lives. But he would not let that happen for he is a guardian of mankind he is the Hulk and soon all beasts shall know his wrath.

To be continued

Deadline: Join us or Die.

Authors notes: Another chapter done enjoy and any questions pm me. The Hulk will soon meet Jun and she will discover many things cause of him and know true fear.


	9. Order 9 Deadline Join us or die

Revelations of the Past Saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident.

Disclaimer:Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga, Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and everything else I use do not belong to me but to there respective creators even though Im using my own version of marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters and ideas are mine.

Order 9

Deadline: Join us or die.

Morning came in the Fudo residence. It was a bright and sunny and Jun's modeling shoot is today sadly it wouldn't very bright and sunny for long.

Jun and Francisco awoke in there bed and there friend Masane and her daughter Rihoko awoke in the couch bed Jun and Francisco have for guests.

"Good morning Juni." Francisco awoke and kissed his sister on the cheek. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yeah Frankie I did especially since you were here. Well today is the day of my shoot I'll do my best to make you proud Frankie." Jun kissed Francisco back in the cheek.

"You already make me proud Juni no need to prove yourself. This is just me seeing you at what you do best modeling and maybe you could star in a big movie one day." Francisco smiled.

"I'll be happy if I get a good part at a B movie." Jun began to rise from the bed. "I doubt Hollywood will notice me."

"Don't settle for B movies sis. Those types of movies are not really for a model of your standing. Your better than that Juni." Francisco also began to rise from the bed. "As for Hollywood well there loss if they don't notice you."

"Thanks Frankie." Jun smiled at Francisco and began to change clothes with him.

"Hey guys!" Masane entered Jun and Francisco's room. "Whas up!"

"Everything is fine Masane. By the way want to come to my shoot with me and Frankie?" Jun asked her buddy.

"Sure Rihoko and I got nothing better to do. Plus seeing my childhood friend the best model in japan do her thing is gonna be cool." Masane happily accepted Jun invitation.

"Yay!" Rihoko was also glad.

"Well get dressed Masane cause were going there soon." Jun got back to getting ready for her shoot.

"Like old times isn't it Juni?" Francisco looked happy.

"Yeah but for how long." Jun looked worried.

Francisco comforted Jun by embracing her a gesture which Jun returned. Jun was fearful of the blond woman Lan Asuka.

They all finished preparing and left in a cab to the shoot location.

They finally arrived at shoot location.

"Jun! Hello!" Jun's agent Tatsuya Yuasa greeted her. "Ok lets get you ready and who are these people?"

"Oh permit me to introduced them." Jun pointed her hand toward her brother and her friend. "This is my brother Francisco Fudo and one of my childhood friends Masane Amaha."

"Your kidding? That man is your brother the famous archaeologist? He doesn't look like an archaeologist." Yuasa scratched his head in bewilderment looking at this well built man who works at an intellectual profession rather than physical.

"I get that a lot." Francisco expected this comment.

"Pleased to meet also miss Amaha." Yuasa shook her hand.

"Hello." Masane returned the gesture.

"Who is this little cutie?" Yuasa asked as he pinched Rihokos cheeks.

"Hello sir name is Rihoko." Rihoko said hello to him.

"She is so mature too she is so cute." Yuasa kept pinching her cheeks.

Suddenly Yuasa got a shout from one of the shoots staff and told him to get Jun ready. Jun was ahead of Yuasa and went to the dressing room prepared for her. Yuasa told the others to stay in the place the directing and camera crew were at. They were also told not to interrupt the filming process or they would be escorted out. He didn't mean any threat by this its just the rules.

They agreed and waited.

After a few minutes passed the shoot began and Jun came out she was in a rather striking white dress along with several other models in the same outfit. Francisco, Masane and Rihoko were impressed.

"Mommy Miss Jun looks very pretty." Rihoko complimented Jun.

"Yeah she does look great doesn't she." Masane also complimented Jun.

"Wow Juni you always were beautiful of course you'd look good in a potato sack." Francisco was looking at Jun mesmerized.

The shoot finally ended and Jun headed to her dressing room she grabbed a bottle and drank some water and she was approached by one of the staff who was a fan of hers.

"Miss Fudo Umm.. Hello. Just wanted to say I'm a big fan of your work. And well you look great." The shy fan found hard to talk to his idol.

Jun aproached him but with a rather strange expression instead of flattery it seemed more like lust. She kept going forward cornering the man then she kissed him in the lips and Francisco and Masane stumbled upon this.

"Looks like Juni's got a boyfriend. Heh the guy is lucky." Francisco looked upon that and smiled its best that Jun and him remain just brother and sister.

"Heh lucky bastard." Masane looked at this unusually happy.

Just as Jun finished she looked the man with those lustful eyes but the man in fear ran way. Masane and Francisco were surprised.

"The fuck? The guy gets smacked in the lips by the greatest model in japan and runs away in fear? Does anyone see something wrong with this?" Francisco looked astonished.

"Maybe he's swinging for the other team if you know what I mean." Masane also found this weird.

"Gay fag fuck yo small dick bitch don't bother with him." Chrono spoke to Francisco and Francisco was not happy to hear that voice.

Jun snapped out of that as if coming out of a trance. She began to cry it was almost the same as when she nearly did somethings sexual with her brother but not nearly as strong a desire as when she was with her brother. But that didn't reduce the sin of it all.

Masane and Francisco went down to comfort Jun. Masane was a bit confused why was Jun like that.

"Juni are you ok?" Francisco asked concerned knowing what is happening.

"Yeah Juni what's wrong?" Masane was confused.

"I'm ok Frankie thank you. As for what's wrong Frankie I think its time to tell her." Jun looked sad but knew it was time to tell Masane the truth.

"Tell me what?" Masane scratched her head.

"Lets go home first then we talk." Jun got in her dresser to get changed into her original clothes.

As Jun finished the all said there good byes to Juasa and the rest of the crew and headed home.

They got to there home.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Masane asked.

"Not tell you show you." Francisco began to take his clothes off with Jun following suit. "Ready Jun."

"Yeah." Jun did not want to do this.

"Okay why are you guys taking off your clothes?" Masane was getting more confused.

Jun and Francisco transformed into there devilman forms but to there surprise Masane was not scared in the least.

"Oh you guys too." Masane smiled.

"Huh you're not scared?" Francisco was confused.

"Not really sides I have similar secret. I was gonna share this after a while but now is as good a time as any." Masane began a transformation of her own transforming into a being with black organic armor still very human although it doesn't cover all parts of her body. Her hair got longer an changed to red.

Jun and Francisco were wide eyed at this there friend had similar powers but her form seemed to them a little incomplete. Seems similar to a devilman but something is missing.

"Wow so you have it too?" Jun asked a little shocked.

"Yah I was normal about a few months ago then this happens to me." Masane changed back but was naked. Although she didn't mind in front of her friends.

"Does Rihoko know about this?" Francisco wanted to know.

"Yah she does. Very hard to keep it hidden from her." Masane explains. "Now Juni I saw you and Frankie sad yesterday I wanna know what's going on."

Jun told Masane everything. Her first transformation and about Lan Asuka.

"You're telling me that cunt is forcing you to kill people? That's bullshit! Tell her to go fuck herself!" Masane was understandably angry after hearing this.

"I wish I could but she said if I don't hunt for them I will be hunted by them if I transform again. Not too mention that if anymore awakened humans turn out to be feral great disasters could occur." Jun was very deep in thought.

"You're not seriously thinking taking her offer." Masane was still angry.

"She isn't giving me a choice Masane! My life is on the line here! And the prospect of running for the rest of my life does not appeal to me!" Jun snapped a bit at Masane. "Sorry I just am a little upset Masane. I'm really sorry."

"Its ok Juni. So when does the bitch start barking her orders?" Masane asked still with her angry look.

"Its supposed to be today. But so far I haven't heard from her." Jun replied to Masane's question.

"Hmm I believe she will come for you today but not immediately. As such I propose something lets have a bite to eat and take it easy till she comes." Francisco suggested a break.

"Where too Frankie?" Both women asked.

"A McDonald's near here. Very good food and service especially someone I recently met before I got here one of the reasons I was late in my return to the house Juni." Francisco told them of the mcdonalds he ate at.

Both women agreed and went to the place with Francisco after changing back to normal and getting dressed. Rihoko was brought along too.

They arrived at the McDonald's and they took there table.

"By the way Jun what does this Asuka woman look like exactly?" Francisco asked wanting know who Jun's tormentor look liked exactly.

"She looks..." Jun was thinking.

"May I take your order!" A woman with long blond hair asked happily. "Hi Francisco!" She greeted Francisco.

"Hi Rui!" Francisco happily replied

"She looks just like her!" Jun shouted seeing the womans striking resemblance to Asuka in fact she looked exactly like her.

"Huh really? She looks just like Rui? Damn."

"Um dunno what you guys are talking about but I won't pry. So what will your orders be?" Rui asked them about there meals.

"I'll have a number one combo enlarged fries and drink and the burger in that combo I want it plain." Francisco gave his meal choice.

"I'll have a cheese burger with bacon no veggies please." Masane gave her choice. "My daughter will have the number one."

"Umm I'll have a number one as well but I want it as it comes." Jun made her choice.

Rui left with the orders and went to other tables to get those peoples orders.

As this was happening Asuka arrived at the same place.

"To think that a super model would eat in this place. How pitiful." Asuka was upset she didn't wish to be seen here but was going to be even more upset at the site she was going to see. "What the hell? That woman looks like me and is working in this place. Good god I wouldn't be caught dead here."

Asuka got in. And found Jun and the rest.

"Well well. Hello Jun how have you been? And I see you brought your friend and family." Asuka smirked.

"You Lan Asuka!" Jun was upset this was the day.

"So this is the bitch huh." Masane looked at Asuka with a death glare.

"So we meet at last." Francisco also looked at Asuka.

"If these two are here that means they know your little secret. Okay lets get to the point have you made your decision Jun." Asuka still had that confident smirk.

"Well here are your orders Francisco and family." Rui came back with there food. "What the hey you look like me."

"Ha and I'm sadly very ashamed of that I mean look at you working in this dead end meat parlor with fools." Asuka sounded upset.

"Excuse me did you just call my friends fools? Listen you condescending bitch. This job may not produce big bucks but at least its honest. My friends and I work very hard to keep this place going and you have no right to come in here and insult us." Rui was obviously angry at the insulting remark. "So either order food or leave."

"Hmm maybe I should report you to your manager dear." Asuka smirked again.

"I am the manager." Rui smiled.

"Ha okay I was just leaving anyway. First let me talk to my friend here." Asuka looked at Jun. "So Jun your decision. Will you join us or die." Asuka whispered this in Jun's ear.

"Okay I'll join you its not like you given me any choice." Jun sadly accepted.

"Good I will see you first thing tomorrow and I want you're family here to come too. Until then good bye." Asuka left.

Jun Fudo has made a life changing decision she has accepted working under Asuka. A no choice decision sadly. Jun in sadness began to eat her food and everyone else as well they weren't in good moods but ate regardless.

To be continued

Order 10

First mission

Authors Note: Another chappy finished. Took a while but this stuff usually does. I would like to give thanks to shin kiba and B-Tone. They help me with my work and encourage me.


	10. Order 10 First mission

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 10

First Mission

The Jun, Francisco and Masane were still at Mcdonald's eating there food sad and depressed in Masane's case anger is also there. Rui couldn't help but notice she however minded her own business its not her place to press any issues.

"Damn that cunt! Who does she think she is!? Using people like that!" Masane was angered at Asuka.

"I have to agree with Masane! That woman has no right to use you like that! Its unconscionable what she's doing!" Francisco was also upset

"Yet I have no choice. Frankie, Masane. If I don't do what she says well who knows what would happen. I have no choice and now she wants to bring you along for some reason. God I hate this. I never asked for this power." Jun was also upset as well.

"She's a bad lady isn't she mom?" Rihoko asked innocently.

"Yes dear she is a bad lady." Masane replied while hugging her.

They finished there meal and began to leave for home.

"Hope you enjoyed your visit come back soon." Rui happily waved good bye but wondered who was the blond woman and why did she look so much like her.

They left the place and walked back home. They were tired and still upset so they decided to rest. Mostly to prepare for tomorrow for they now were under Asuka's command.

Jun, Francisco and Masane slept soundly for a while. But for some reason Masane woke up. She kissed Rihoko who was still sleeping and went to the kitchen. There she found Francisco. It seems both have trouble sleeping.

"Masane you're having trouble sleeping are you. Like me." Francisco grabbed a glass of water.

"Yeah its all that has happened. Some how I have a feeling this is going to get bad before it gets better. Just what mankind needs another bit to cause even further separation. The world is shit enough as it is." Masane really did not like the beast gene development.

"Yeah but hey only god knows why this came out now. I have to say mankind is not really ready for this change. We are in turmoil as it is. We don't need anymore fuel to the fire." Francisco was also rather skeptical of all this. "I mean sure it has benefits like greater strength, speed, agility, faster and more efficient healing process among other powers which can greatly benefit mankind. But it also comes at a price. Feralism or arrogance."

"Yeah. So how's Juni?" Masane asked.

"Sleeping okay but not exactly a good night sleep. You know what she has too look forward too tomorrow." Francisco replied.

"Yeah well lets go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a bad day." Masane got back into the couch were her daughter is.

Francisco returned to his and Jun's bed. He saw Jun still sleeping he tucked himself alongside her very quietly so he wouldn't wake her up and went to sleep.

Morning came and the time had come. Jun, Francisco, Masane and Rihoko heard tapping on the door.

"Jun Fudo open up its me your new boss. Lan Asuka." She kept tapping the door.

"I can't believe this! She has the nerve to come to our home!" Jun was furious how could she invade there house.

"Believe it Jun people like her think they can do whatever they want without consequence. If they don't get what they want they hurt others." Francisco knew people like this.

"Someone like her was the one that cost me the job I had." Masane remembered bad memories.

Jun went to the door and opened it.

"Why hello Jun how are you?" Asuka spoke with an obvious hint of malice in her voice. "Oh and how's your little family here?"

"What do you care!?" Jun snapped at her.

"Jun calm down I'm merely here to talk." Asuka smiled. "Well its time for me to brief you on your first mission."

"What is it?" Jun asked.

Lan Asuka tossed some pictures of dead and mutilated women.

"These are the victims of the beast you're gonna hunt tonight. This creature rapes his victims horribly as per the pictures show with all the blood between the legs of the women and if they survive he either kills them outright or eats them. Your job is to kill him before he get anymore victims." Asuka explained.

"I see very well. I really don't want to do this but if its to save others all right." Jun agreed.

"What is this? You agreed fast. Why is that?" Asuka asked curious.

"The reason being is that I was a victim of near rape attempt. Thanks to my brother I kept my virtue intact." Jun explained.

"Well that makes things easier. Very well we hunt tonight at 8:00pm and your family is coming with us. Well the kid can stay but the other two come they might be useful." Asuka got up and began to leave. "I'll be waiting.

Lan Asuka finally left. The mood was depressing considering Asuka forced Jun, Francisco, and Masane to remember something they wanted to forget.

"To have to remember that! God I really am starting to really hate her!" Jun really was angry at Asuka.

"Yah it a was while since that happened. Sure we don't want to remember but we must to avoid anything like that from happening again." Francisco began to remember.

_Flashback scene takes places during Jun and Francisco's teen years._

"_I can't believe I didn't listen to you Jun! Not only you but Masane, Misaki and Aoi! I thought that girl..." Francisco was very sad and in tears._

"_That she loved you. No Frankie that bitch doesn't love anyone. But its okay I'm here for you and that bitch will never use and humiliate you again." Jun comforted her brother._

"_Thank you Juni you're always there for me." Francisco kisses Jun the cheek. "Well you should get ready for your date."_

"_Yeah but first I must make sure you're okay." Jun was still concerned. " I could cancel if you like."_

"_Its ok we can talk later." Francisco smiled "I'm gonna be fine."_

"_You sure!?" Jun asked still worried._

"_Yes Juni I'm sure. No need for you to put your life on hold for me. Now go and enjoy yourself." Francisco lied down on there bed._

"_Ok see you later Frankie." Jun got up and began to leave._

_Jun then walked to waiting car near her home. She got in._

"_Ready to go Jun?" Her date asked._

"_Yeah Robert." Jun replied._

_They left to there date they ate well and talked quite a bit. As this was happening Francisco got up from his bed and stepped out._

"_Son where are you going?" His father Norio Fudo spoke to his adopted son._

"_Out dad I need to clear my head." Francisco waved good bye to his father and left._

_Francisco walked for quite the distance._

_While this was happening Jun's date drove her to secluded place._

"_So Jun how was the date?" Robert asked._

"_It was fun thanks." Jun replied happy._

"_I'm glad you like it." Robert smiled "So want to try some other things?"_

"_Other things?" Jun asked a little confused._

_Suddenly out of the blue Robert kissed Jun in the lips and also began to touch her left breast. Jun got scared and broke it off quickly._

"_I want to go home now!" Jun was a little upset._

"_Sorry Jun but you ain't going anywhere until you gimme what I want." Roberts previously kind look changed to one of lust and perversion._

_Robert grabbed Jun forcefully and began to rip off her shirt. Jun tried to struggle but Robert was much stronger than her. Her chest was still with her bra but Robert took that out as well._

"_Hmm not bad you have quite the tight little body. At first this was merely just a bet with Chiyo to see if I could screw the resident geek girl but now that I have seen your bod I will fuck you with utmost pleasure." Robert smirked almost proud._

_Tears swelled up within Jun Robert mentioned the girl that used her brother made a bet with this perverted guy whom Jun thought was nice. She couldn't believe she was used as well._

"_Please stop don't do this!" Jun cried out desperately._

"_Sorry baby but my cock needs to be satisfied." Robert ripped out Jun's skirt and panties while he was taking of his pants and under wear._

_He then began to cup and fondle Jun's breasts. He then began to suck on them like a hungry infant. Jun kept struggling but to no avail._

"_STOP IT!!" Jun screamed._

_While this was happening Francisco who was deathly close to that location cause of his walk heard Jun's scream._

"_Jun!? Hang on coming!" Francisco frantically ran to the place._

_He got there as Robert was about to place his fingers on Jun's private area. He ripped out the car door and dragged Robert out. He his sister in that state of undress and crying which really infuriated Francisco to no end._

"_What the fuck have you done to my car you fucking loser!? Let go of me or I'll beat the shit out of you!" Robert spoke with confidence truly unaware how strong Francisco is due to his Hokuto shin ken training._

"_You bastard how dare you do this to Juni! HOW DARE YOU!" Francisco insane with rage tossed Robert to the ground._

"_Oh so you wann fight you loser bitch okay lets duke it out!" Robert charged at Francisco._

_Sadly Robert made a big mistake. Francisco grabbed his punch then threw him to the ground yet again but this time Francisco pinned him down and began beating on him. It was severe that Robert was badly beaten and bloodied even begging for his life. Jun saw this carnage and had to put a stop to it before Francisco did something he might regret._

"_Stop it Frankie please!!" Jun held Francisco and he stopped after hearing Jun's voice. "He ain't worth it!!"_

_Francisco stopped his merciless beat down of Robert then covered Jun with his shirt and left with her to go home leaving Robert lying there in a pool of his own blood still alive but badly hurt._

_Jun and Francisco finally arrived home. Both there parents were there and saw the state Jun was in._

"_Son what happened!?" Norio Fudo asked shocked._

"_Yes what happened to your sister!?" Hitomi Fudo asked also._

"_Her date turned out be a perverted fucker and attempted to rape Juni but luckily I was there during my walk and I stopped him!" Francisco explained._

_After this Jun and Francisco went into there room Jun still in tears at this attack on her person._

"_sniff Why did this happen!? How could this happen!? I thought he was...!" Jun was beside herself._

"_Good? It seems both of us are victims of people who do not care for others feelings only there own personal gratification. As you were there for me I'll be here for you Juni." Francisco hugged his sister._

"_Thank you sniff Frankie." Jun returned the hug while still crying._

_End flashback._

"Yeah that was bad situation I only heard about when you guys told me. Boy did I want to bash that fucker's brains in with my stick back then. Robert Kurosaki I meet him again I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." Masane hated remembering his name.

Jun. Francisco and Masane waited for nightfall 8:00pm. It was tedious wait but they were able to bear it thanks to Rihoko.

The wait was over and the phone rang.

Jun picked it up.

"Okay Jun its time. Lets get your first mission over with." Asuka ordered Jun. "Here is the address get here on the double bring your family with you if you wish."

"Fine I'll go." Jun was not really willing to do this but too stop this mad beast she must.

Everyone began to leave. Masane took a little time she needed to talk with Rihoko.

"Honey stay here and don't open the door for anyone." Masane told Rihoko this.

Rihoko nodded and Masane left and locked the door behind her.

They left in the car provided by the HA. And arrived at the target point.

"Ah glad you came. Well this is his stalking spot. Jun get in the middle." Asuka ordered Jun.

"You're going to use me as bait aren't you?" Jun suspected as well as her family.

"Yes nothing like a very beautiful woman to attract a pig of a devil beast." Asuka smiled.

"Bitch!" Francisco snapped.

"I agree she is a bitch!" Masane followed suit.

"Sticks and stones, sticks and stones. Now get to work Jun." Asuka mocked both Francisco and Masane. She also ordered Jun.

Jun complied and went down to center of that place. She waited for her prey to arrive.

A few minutes passed and Jun smelled something coming her way. It was definitely a beast and she can also sense this monster was in a very lustful mood. The creature jumped toward her and Jun saw what it looked and ironically Asuka was on the mark when she said pig of a devil beast. The creature was a pig with boar like characteristics like tusks. He was quite tall and strong with a lot of fur of the brown color.

"Ah so beautiful. Baby you're going to enjoy this I promise." The beast smiled with lustful glee. "Hmm don't I know you look familiar?" The beast looked at Jun intensely he seemed to recognize her. "Well well if isn't plain Jun." The creature laughed.

"How did know that particular insult? No one other than my high school tormentors knew that!" Jun was astonished. "Who the hell are you?"

"Heh you don't recognize me?" The beast laughed. "Its me Robert Kurosaki! How wonderful I will get to finish what I started in high school! Only this time neither you and your brother can stop me! Hahahaha."

"You know I would be surprised under other circumstances but now I see you have taken your true self. You're nothing but a pig." Jun spat at him.

Robert charged at Jun. He grabbed her and pin her to the wall.

"Heh I have become a superior being far stronger than anything or anyone even your brother can't match me now! So submit and enjoy cause I'm going to fuck you plain Jun." Robert was over confident in his new powers.

Robert was still gloating however little did he realize what was in store for him. Jun began to transform into her devilman form and once the transformation was finished she broke free of his grip. Jun grabbed his arms.

"You!? You're like me!?" Robert was astonished.

"No! I'm nothing like you!" Jun shouted as she tore off the pig beasts arms.

"Arrghh! Damn you I'll make pay you bitch I'll make you PAY!" Robert charged in a fit of rage.

Sadly Robert wasn't thinking and he overestimated his own strenght and underestimated Jun's power. Jun thrusted her hand through the pig beast.

"Graah!!" Robert cried out in immense agony and pain.

"You say you're stronger than anyone!? That you can beat my brother!? Ha! You can't even beat me if can't beat me how the hell will you win against my brother!? Truly you are pitiful! I will enjoy making you scream! This is for all the women you raped and murdered! Die you pitiful weakling!" Jun began to tear into him breaking bones and tearing off flesh.

Roberts screams could be heard by the entire town but the HA made sure no one got in the area.

Jun was finally done all that was left of that beast was just small parts and a severed head. She smiled cause her lust for violence was satisfied as a devilman. She then reverted to her normal form. Her expression changed from one of violence to one of sorrow she did it again she murdered another. Even if he wronged her years ago this was just too much for her.

"Why me and my family!? Why did this have to happen to me and my family!?" Jun questioned this. "I don't want to do this!"

"Heh you might have all that power but inside you're still the same weakling plain Jun." Roberts severed head began to talk. "You think that I'm alone on this you think I was the only one sating my desires there are others like me out there and once they find out of this transgression against your own they will hunt you down and kill you. All you have done here is made your death bed and sentenced your life to a living hell. You and all those you love will suffer. Hahahaha ugh." Robert finally died.

Jun was fearful and hoping what he said was just a bluff. If not then Francisco. Masane everyone she loves will be in danger. Francisco and Masane got to Jun to comfort her.

"Good job Jun you took out that fool. Well done." Asuka praised Jun but she didn't answer. "Hmm having reservations well get rid of them as of now you're a beast hunter for the HA and must do what I say! Got it!" Asuka began to leave. "Now go home you earned some rest."

Asuka left.

"Damn that woman does she realize what pain Juni is going through?" Francisco was upset at how casual and cruel Asuka was at Jun's pain.

"Forget it Frankie! People like that can never understand!" Masane was disgusted.

Both Masane and Francisco got to Jun and covered her body in a coat then they took her home. What else can happen now? They all went home.

To be continued

Order 11

More pain to come.

Authors notes: Done at last its taking a lot of work but its cool now. Thanks to all my readers for supporting me and review when you can. Enjoy.


	11. Order 11 More Pain to Come

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 11

More pain to come.

Jun, Francisco and Masane arrived home much to Rihoko's happiness. But there moods weren't so happy.

"Mommy are you okay?" Rihoko asked her mother who looked upset.

"Not really honey. Not really." Masane sat down in the sofa.

"Did the bad lady make you angry mommy?" Rihoko wondered.

"Yes dear the bad lady made mommy angry alright." Masane looked a little angry,

"How's daddy and miss Jun?" Rihoko asks her mother about Francisco and Jun's condition.

"As angry as I am dear. Maybe more so." Masane answers.

Francisco and Jun headed to there room. Really upset by all this.

"Is this the life I'm gonna lead modeling one minute killing someone the next." Jun was in tears. "I don't want this why did it had to happen."

"The beast gene bit is within all people so I was told there was nothing we could do about that its just nature taking its course. But Lan Asuka. God why did that woman had to show up in our lives. That black mailing bitch!" Francisco was quite angry. "Wish master Kenshiro was here he would shed wisdom on what to do." Francisco thought about his teacher.

"Oh yeah master Kenshiro Kasumi. He was such a nice person." Jun dried her tears. "Its sad he died of lung cancer. Years of smoking really do take a toll on you."

"Well that was one of his flaws. But his greatness easily overcame any flaw." Francisco was still thinking of his master. "Wish I could be half the man he was."

"Hey guys!" Masane came in to Jun and Francisco's room. "What are talking about?"

"Well were talking about my master Kenshiro Kasumi." Francisco mentioned the subject.

"Oh you mean that badass of man that taught you that awesome martial art cool." Masane smiled.

"Well hopefully Asuka won't send me over to any more kills." Jun was hoping she would never have to kill at all at best for a long time.

"Um well the reason I came in here is that while you guys got in here I got some calls." Masane mentioned this. "I got some good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Francisco asked.

"The good news our dear friend Misaki Kureha will be here by tomorrow. She said she couldn't make it at the same time I arrived cause she was busy with her job as a marine biologist. But she will arrive tomorrow. She also says for you guys not to pick her up she'll get there on her own. Also this concerns you Frankie your Hokuto buddies are coming as well. Well all but one and you know who that is." Masane finished explaining.

"And the bad news." Jun was afraid to ask.

"The blond bitch just called and says she has another job for you Juni. The car is down there to take you to the location right now." Masane patted her friend in the back. "And we won't go this time your' on your own per the bitch's orders."

"Wait I won't let Jun go alone to fight a feral!" Francisco did not desire his sister to fight alone.

"No choice she doesn't want us there sides Jun's plenty strong to fight on her own trust in her." Masane smiled.

"Yeah you're right Masane. But its not Jun that I don't trust to handle herself. Its the blond bitchI don't trust to not put Jun in mortal danger or worse." Francisco gave his concerns.

"Great more killing! When is this gonna end!?" Jun was angered by this. "Thanks for your concern Frankie but don't worry Asuka needs me so she won't do anything to me at all and I thank god she knows nothing about your powers guys." Jun was very thankful Asuka was ignorant of Francisco and Masane's devil beast powers. "Well I'm off."

Jun began to leave.

As she went down her cell phone rang.

"Hello Jun Fudo speaking." Jun answered her phone.

"Hi Jun how are you!?" Kazumi's voice answered.

"Kazumi! Its good to hear hear another friends voice. How's it going?" Jun asked her friend happy to hear her.

"Fine Jun I just wanted to tell you I got a new modeling gig." Kazumi joyfully revealed this fact to Jun.

"Nice even I wasn't that sought out when I first started good job Kazumi." Jun was happy her friend could very well surpass her one day as japans best model.

"I' glad you approve Jun! Thanks! Well I gotta go my parents are probably worried about me or least I think they are." Kazumi looked sad.

"Huh what was that Kazumi?" Jun asked not quite catching the last comment.

"Nothing later Jun!" Kazumi hung up.

"Hmm thanks for the pick me up Kazumi." Jun put her cell phone in her purse and went for the car.

Jun got in the car and saw the driver.

"Hello Miss Fudo how are you? My name is Kiyoshi Maeda. I will be your driver to all your hunts from now on." Maeda stated this.

"I see so Asuka provides something at least." Jun was a little surprised.

Maeda drove to the location. After a few minutes they finally arrived at an alley.

"Well this is your stop Miss Fudo." Maeda looked at Jun. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Jun got off the car.

As she got out she saw Asuka waiting in that same alley.

"Hello Jun." Asuka smiled.

"Hmm. What is it this time?" Jun asked upset.

"Oh angry today are we. Very well then lets go." Asuka began to walk away.

"Isn't the target here?" Jun was confused.

"No its in a nightclub near here. C'mon lets go." Asuka kept walking Jun followed.

As they walked they came across a drunkard.

"Hey baby wanna have some fun?" The drunkard began to lay his hands on Asuka.

Asuka angered round house kicked the drunk away from her. The man fell hurt and then ran away screaming.

"Hey! Why did you do that!? Were supposed to protect the people aren't we!?" Jun shouted at Asuka attacking that man.

"Please we're not fighting for fools like him. Who could become a beast and be worse than any you faced these fools who let desires control them. These people are stupid and pathetic unworthy of salvation." Asuka shouted at Jun for how overly kind she is. "Forget it let's go."

They finally arrived at the night club.

"Do you smell it Jun? That scent coming from inside." Asuka grabbed the doors lock.

"The scent of blood." Jun was a little scared of what she could find in there.

Asuka opened the door and they entered the club only to be greeted by a ghastly sight. Dead and mutilated bodies of men and women. In the distance they can hear chewing sounds of something eating. They got closer and saw the beast a large humanoid beetle with large pincers on its head. It was devouring the bodies of its helpless victims.

The insect beast looked at Jun and Asuka.

"Grr its not nice to interrupt someones meal." The beast attacked.

Asuka dodged the pincers and pulled out her gun and began to shoot the creature. Jun just stood there scared of the beast and all that was going on. The beats seeing an opportunity to kill yet another helpless victim attacked Jun and pierced her in her sides with his pincers.

"AHHHH STOP PLEASE!!" Jun was in agony being both pierced and crushed by the beasts' pincers.

"Jun what the fuck are you doing!? Transform and kill the thing!" Asuka shouted.

"No no more killing I can't do this! Grahh." Jun shouted back coughing up blood.

"Are you really that much a coward!? Do you really wish to die by the hand of this filthy bug!? Do you wish to leave your brother and your friends without you!?" Asuka shouted facts to Jun.

"Suddenly Jun snapped out of her fear cause of Asuka's friend and brother comment. She couldn't leave those she loved alone. She began to transform into her devilman form. Once finished she broke free of her captors grip. Jun smiled with evil intentions in her mind toward her enemy.

"You! You're the one that murdered Robert!" The beetle beast attacked Jun.

The beast punched Jun but no avail she grabbed his fist and crushed it. He then tried the pincer grab again. He caught her. Sadly for him Jun showed a new ability blades from her fore arms. En filled with her own bio energy she sliced right through the beast pincers making them nothing more than pieces. Jun proceeded then to slice up the beast. As last ditch effort the beast dislodged its own head and tried to kill Jun with a tail blade located in the back of the head. But Jun sliced that blade into several pieces and cut off part of the beasts head.

The creature could no longer move.

"You have dared assault one of your own. Those humans who awakened to mans truth who have evolved. You will pay for this crime woman count on it." The beast died.

Jun slowly began to revert to normal.

"Good job Jun I admit for a minute there I thought you were gonna wimp out." Asuka praised Jun.

"I want to go home. I don't wanna be here any longer." Jun was very sad by this.

"Sure go home and cry if you like god you are still quite the weakling. Jun you have to change that attitude of yours otherwise it will kill you." Asuka stated this in disappointment to Jun.

Jun after being covered got in the car and returned home.

Meanwhile.

"Master Satoru our beetle friend has been killed." A crow beast announces this to Satoru.

"So that fool insists on fighting for those who have not awakened and evolved. Very well if that is her choice then we will make her pay." Satoru smiled.

As this was going on.

"Hey look a normal coming here. Heh what should we do with him?" A crow beast asked.

"Lets kill him I wish to destroy something." The other crow beast replied.

The crow beasts flew toward the person approaching. Little did they know what was in store for them.

"Fools." The man's hands glowed and he thrusted them through the crow beasts. They both fell dead. Amazingly they showed no signs of external injury.

"Heh such pitiful fools I understand not how did the great Ken-Oh and lady Reina bore such pitiful offspring who has such pathetic fighters on his side." The man said as he opened his hands revealing a heart and stomach belonging to the two crow beasts which he dropped on the floor.

The man entered the building where Satoru was held up. Satoru saw this man and his usually confident demeanor changed to fear.

"You what are you doing here! Koji Kabuto!" Satoru asked.

"To put you back on track little man you have not been up to snuff to the mission your father my lord gave you." Koji smiled.

To be continued.

Order 12

Duty and Sadness.

Authors Notes: Another one bites the dust I give thanks to all my readers and challenge to find which of the anime eps is represented here. Enjoy.


	12. Order 12 Duty and Sadness

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 12

Duty and Sadness

Koji Kabuto was facing Satoru. Gazing at him with a look that kill.

"Put me back on track? What do you mean by that?" Satoru asked his fathers warrior.

"What I mean by that is I'm gonna put you back on the path to conquering japan and uniting everyone here under Ken-Oh's name. My lord wanted that done months ago." Koji was still gazing hard at Satoru.

"I have been doing that!" Satoru shouted at Koji's incompetence accusation.

"Really? I don't see japan conquered all I see is idiotic fools sating there desires not working for the unison of mankind." Koji walked toward Satoru.

"It takes a lot of time! And I must sate my beasts desires otherwise they would turn on me!" Satoru explained some of his problems.

"Why don't you tell him that when he arrives." Koji smiled.

"The fist king the great conqueror is coming here!?" Satoru was really scared now.

"Yes little man and let me tell you he is very and I mean very displeased with your lack of progress." Koji began to walk around.

"We will double our efforts!" Satoru made this promise.

"For your sake little man you better let me tell you the fist king is not very forgiving even to you his own son should you fail." Koji began to leave. "By way I also heard you have some trouble maker screwing you over get rid of her no negotiations, no convincing her to join us just get rid of her the method of how I leave to you."

"Why that arrogant bastard! Master Satoru let me kill him!" A grey winged female devil beast appeared beside Satoru.

"No Izumi you try to fight him and you'll die. He is one of my fathers 9 templar warriors the elite of elite in his army. He is also a master of an ancient Mongolian martial art in which he can kill and remove an opponents insides without causing external injury. So don't attack him!" Satoru ordered Izumi to back off.

"Yes master so what do we do about Jun Fudo?" Izumi asked.

"Hmm as Koji said we get rid of her but first lets make her suffer by killing that girl she considers as close as her own friend and sibling plus we also will destroy that girls entire family. And when Jun's last bit of hope banishes then we kill her. But first I must know why she attacks us. You two!" Satoru gazed at a rat devil beast with a human skull on its back and Bird woman devil beast.

"Yes master!" Both bowed before him.

"Go to that girls house the one called Kazumi Takiura and kill everyone in there do it as painfully as possible. Take your time in the kill." Satoru smiled.

"Yes master!" Both left for there assigned mission.

Meanwhile in the Fudo residence.

"Hey Juni how did the beast hunt go?" Masane said happy trying to cheer up the mood.

"Fine if you consider the killing of innocent people by a rampaging beast and me killing that said beast good things." Jun said this upset.

"I'm sorry I tried to lighten the mood but I blew it." Masane bowed her head in apology,

"Its ok Masane its the thought that counts." Jun hugged her friend. "Hows Rihoko?"

"She's fine sleeping like a baby in the couch." Masane replied to Jun's question.

"Hey girls!" Francisco came out of the kitchen with plates filled with food. "Hungry? Here's some grub." Francisco handed over the plates to them. "Rihoko already ate. So no worries about her."

"Thanks Frankie!" Both women ate there food with Francisco joining them.

Afterwards they all went to sleep.

Morning came.

"Ah another day has dawned. Well I'm gonna go shopping." Masane stated this after waking up. "Hey Rihoko wanna come."

"Sure mommy!" Rihoko happily accepted her mothers invitation.

Masane went into Francisco and Jun's room.

"Hey guys wanna go shopping? Masane asked her friends if they wished to go.

"Sure I got nothing better to do." Francisco accpeted the invitation.

"Alright I haven't been called yet for any modeling gigs so like Frankie I got nothing better to do either." Jun also accepted.

They all left in a cab they called and went to nearby mall.

They arrived at the mall and began to gaze at stuff all around. They went to a clothing shop and checked out the clothes.

"Hmm some of these seem nice. Hey Jun aren't some of these clothes ones you modeled with?" Masane thought some of those clothes were familiar.

"Yeah they are heh. How nice is that." Jun was glad to see clothes she modeled with.

"So Juni wanna buy them?" Francisco asked her.

"Sure why not they are good clothes after all with the Jun Fudo seal of approval." Jun smiled and decided they should buy them.

The gang bought those clothes. After a while of more gazing and shopping they got hungry and decided to stop at the malls' food joints. They stopped at mini McDonald's and were about to get a pleasant surprise.

"Fancy meeting you all again!" Rui was working in that mini McDonald's.

"Rui what are you doing here?" Francisco asked confused.

"My big joint is closed for remodeling so I'm working here until that's done. So what can I get you?" Rui was going to take there orders.

"Same as before." Francisco gave the orders for all the group.

"Okay coming right up." Rui wrote the orders and left to cook them with her crew.

As they were waiting a friendly face appeared.

"Hey guys" Kazumi called out.

"Hey Kazumi!" Jun was very happy to see her. "Sit down with us."

"Sure." Kazumi sat down with the gang.

"So Kazumi how's it going!?" Francisco asked.

"Fine just hanging out here until I called for my modeling gig." Kazumi answered rather happy.

"Nice young up and coming model. Hey Jun you might have possible successor when you retire." Masane smiled when she stated this.

"Yeah that could be true." Jun also smiled.

"Here are your orders... Oh you guys got another guest in your table extra meal it is. So young lady what can I get you?" Rui asked as placed the tray with the gangs orders and began to take Kazumi's.

"Number 4 please." Kazumi made her choice.

"Okay this one will come fast." Rui left to get Kazumi's meal.

A few minutes passed.

"Here it is miss." Rui handed over the meal to Kazumi.

The gang began eating and chatting about a lot of things. Enjoying the day but as all days it ends. Nightfall came.

"Wow we lost track of time again. Well Jun I have to go home now." Kazumi got up and waved good bye. "Take care."

"You too Kazumi" Jun waved back. "Well I think we should all go home its late."

Everyone got up and left. Rui work shift was done so she left too.

The gang arrived at there home.

"Good day wasn't it?" Masane was quite happy. "Rihoko loved every minute of it." Masane smiled seeing her daughter happy.

"Yeah it was great." Francisco lied down. "Hey Jun where are going?" Francisco saw Jun going to the door.

"I'm gonna take a walk and get some air." Jun smiled.

"Want me to go with you?" Francisco asked.

"No need Frankie stay here and lie down with Masane and Rihoko. I want to do this alone." Jun got out and left.

Jun walked around a bit looking at the sites then she arrived at a tunnel. As she approached deeper into it. She saw boy in there unknowing who he truly.

"Excuse me boy what are doing out so late at night. You should go home your parents must be worried." Jun said with concern.

"Why do you do it? Why do you kill those who have awakened and evolved to man's truth?" The boy asked.

"What are you saying?" Jun was confused.

"I'm talking about the devil beasts you killed awakened humans who you slaughtered for the weak unawakened." The boys tone got more serious. "For your crimes against those like you your kind we will make you pay. Your little teen friend comes first. Your punishment. Know that her pain and death are your fault." The boy disappeared in a flock of butterflies.

"My little teen friend? Punishment?" Jun suddenly realized what he meant "Oh god Kazumi!" Jun dashed as fast as she could to Kazumi's home. "That boy he is a beast too oh god please watch over Kazumi!"

Kazumi arrived home.

"Hey mom hey dad." Kazumi greeted them.

"Your late Kazumi." Kazumi's mom scolded her by word.

"Yeah Yeah mom whatever." Kazumi climbed up the stairs.

"Don't take that tone with your mother young lady!" Kazumi's dad also scolded her but a bit more harshly.

"Okay dad geez I'm sorry I'm late!" Kazumi got to her room angry. "Damn I'm gonna take shower." Kazumi left her room and went in tot he shower to cool off.

"Dear don't you think you shouldn't' have been that hard on Kazumi?" Kazumi's mom kinda felt bad for her own scolding as much as her fathers. "Shouldn't you apologize to her and tell her how worried we get when she's late."

"Yeah I will do that but she must learn some discipline." Kazumi's dad went to her room.

"Kazumi are you in there?" Kazumi's dad arrived at her room and was searching for her.

Suddenly her room door opened and figure stepped in..

"Oh Kazumi look dear I wanted to apologize for what I said." Kazumi's dad began his apology.

As he was doing that the figure strangely began to change from a human shape into something of a bird like female monster.

"What in the name of god!" Kazumi's dad shouted but the monster grabbed his head and began mutilating his body. "AHHHHHHHHHHH." were the last words he said.

Kazumi finally finished her bath. She began to return to her room. As she opened the door however.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Kazumi saw her father who had his back turned.

Kazumi got closer and felt something beneath her feet when she gazed down she blood lots of blood. Her fathers body turned around and then she the most horrifying sight her eyes would ever see. Her fathers front completely mutilated and the creature responsible who was holding his head in her claws.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh god no dad!" In fear Kazumi ran downstairs to warn her mother.

As Kazumi ran the female bird beast tossed the body out the window.

Kazumi ran down and saw her mother sitting in the couch.

"Mom! Mom! We gotta get out of here! There's a monster in the house and it killed dad lets go mom please!" Kazumi shook her mom so she could listen.

But as Kazumi gazed at her front she saw another horrifying sight her mothers eyes and mouth were covered with worms and her front was mutilated horribly like her dads.

"OH NO!" Kazumi screamed in horror as volted for the door.

But a rat devilbeast got in her way.

Kazumi was trapped unable to get out.

"Oh no someone help me! Please someone help me!" Kazumi shouted and screamed like mad.

The rat beast was slow in its approach savoring her fear.

As this was happening Jun finally arrived at Kazumi's house and as she got to the front door she saw the dead and mutilated body of Kazumi's father. By the evidence before her and the scent she smelled she knew who were responsible.

"A Devil beast!" Jun transformed and busted in to where she heard Kazumi's screams.

Jun charged in and saw the rat beast. In anger she proceeded to tackle the creature and knock it down.

The rat attacked Jun and bit her in the shoulder but it was overestimating its chances Jun punched the rat to the house ceiling and began to repeatedly punch it. The force of the blows shook the house Jun took great pleasure in the unholy beat down she was giving the creature. After she finished she tore the rat beast to pieces.

But Jun knew she wasn't finished she smelled another beast outside. She dashed out to meet the creature.

The bird woman beast appeared before her.

"Its your fault you know. You are the reason that girls family died. Had you not murdered your own kind for the unawakened that girls family would have been spared. Now atone for there deaths!" The bird woman beast flew toward Jun talons extended she began to attack with them clawing Jun. After a while the bird woman beast grabbed Jun and began to fly off with her.

Jun tried to struggle out but her grip was rather strong.

"Now from this height even you wouldn't survive a fall. Time to die and with your death comes your redemption tot hat family!" The bird woman beast dropped Jun.

Jun was falling fast and from a great height that could possibly kill her. But as she neared the ground wings busted out from her back and she saved herself from the fall.

"What impossible how could she have that much power!?" The bird woman beast panicked

Jun flew toward her at great speed and landed on her back. Jun then began to process of tearing the bird woman beasts wings.

"No stop it!! You'll kill me!!" The bird woman beast begged for her life.

Sadly for her Jun would not give her mercy. Jun tore of her wings and let her fall to her death she smiled while she did this it was very well deserved for a monster like her.

The wingless bird woman beast fell to some power cables and was electrocuted to death seems the fall would not be what kills her after all.

Jun still flying in the sky gazed at Kazumi's home and tears began to swell up in her. She felt that this was some how her fault. Kazumi long since fainted so her screams stopped. Jun still looked down sad.

Meanwhile a helicopter flying by carrying Lan Asuka.

"Heh well done Jun well done. And I didn't even have to call you this time." Asuka smiled.

What more tragedies await Jun.

To Be continued

Order 13

Desire for a legacy.

Authors notes. Done finally as usual I would like to thank my readers whom some are my friends enjoy this chappy.


	13. Order 13 Desire for a Legacy

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 13

Desire for a Legacy

Jun kept watching Kazumi's house from the air feeling both sadness and guilt.

"Kazumi I'm so sorry for this! I'm sorry!" Jun began to shed tears.

But suddenly Jun began to feel tired and she passed out and fell she also reverted to normal before plummeting near an alleyway.

"Jun!" Asuka shouted. "Get us down there now!" Asuka shouted even louder to the pilot of the chopper she was in.

"Yes maam" Her pilot responded.

The chopper landed where Jun plummeted. Both the pilot and Asuka picked Jun up and placed her in a stretcher they brought out and put her in the chopper. After this both Asuka and the pilot got in.

"Go! Go!" Asuka told her pilot to take off she also pulled out her cell phone. "This is Lan Asuka I want complete media blackout in this area understood!"

The chopper took off to the nearest hospital. They got there and put Jun to get medical attention.

After a few hours.

"Juni Juni please wake up!" Francisco screamed frantically. "God be ok!"

"C'mon Juni don't do this to us!" Masane was also worried.

Jun began to wake up.

"Umm Hi guys." Jun rubbed her unbandaged eye.

"Are you ok Juni?" Francisco asked concerned.

"Yes I am. My wounds are healing so fast that I think I can get out of this bed now." Jun smiled. "I wanna go home guys."

Unknown to Jun a hidden camera was watching her and her family talk.

"Isn't that sweet?" Asuka smirked.

"Still playing voyeur Lan?" Dr. Strange couldn't believe she was still watching people's private moments.

"Well well Stephen. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Asuka asked her fellow HA soldier.

"The other head of our HA branch wants to see Jun after she recovers. So send her there will you." Stephen told Asuka this.

"Fine I'll send her there once she recovers and finishes her business." Asuka confirmed.

Asuka kept watching the trio.

"Frankie doesn't this seem familiar." Jun looked at her brother.

"Yeah it was after I rescued you from Robert. But back then you were crying a lot with good reason." Francisco looked at Jun. "Remember that Masane especially the part where you went to Roberts home and whacked him on the nose with a 2 by 4."

"Yeah the whacking part was real fun. Also the steamy part." Masane blushed.

_Flashback scene takes place during Francisco. Jun and Masane's teen years after Roberts rape attempt._

_In there room Francisco and Jun were alone and Jun was crying being held by Francisco's arms._

"_Juni please calm down its over." Francisco was pleading Jun to calm down._

"_sniff sniff I'm sorry its just I still can't believe!..." Jun was still crying._

"_That Robert was a lousy bastard who didn't appreciate you or care for you when you did! To hell with him! He did not deserve the love you were gonna give him! I love you Juni I appreciate you!" Francisco hugged Jun tighter giving her more comfort._

"_Thank you for being there for me always Frankie thank you!" Jun returned the hug._

_They both looked at each other intently there eyes beginning to glow. They then began to kiss passionately in the mouth both tasting each others mouths with there tongues. After a few minutes they broke it off._

"_Did you like that Frankie!?" Jun lustfully asked her brother._

"_Oh yeah Juni that was great but I want more!" Francisco looked at Jun with lust in his eyes._

"_So do I brother and more you'll get!" Jun spoke with very lustful and sultry voice._

_They began to once again kiss but this time they began touching each others private areas all the while they were kissing and licking each others necks like hungry vampires. Jun broke away and began to unzip Francisco pants. Once his pants were unzipped and taken off Francisco's fully erect rock hard member came into the view of an extremely lustful Jun along with the other parts of his lower body._

_Jun saw the erect penis and began lick and suck it much to Francisco's pleasure._

"_Oh god Juni that feels so good." Francisco loved every second of it._

_Jun kept sucking Francisco's penis till he came on her mouth. Jun stop sucking and a bit of Francisco's cum shot to her face. Jun swallowed the man paste in her mouth and Francisco cleaned that from her face with his tongue._

"_Its my turn!" Francisco put Jun in the bed. He took of her skirt and panties, spread her legs and began to suck, lick and finger her pussy._

"_Oh god Frankie I love this its so good more please give me more!" Jun begged for more from beloved brother._

_Francisco did just that he gave her more to please his sister till she came on his face. He then stopped and began to take off his upper clothes now Francisco is completely naked. He the proceeded to take off Jun's top clothing and bra now Jun was completely naked._

_Jun went for Francisco's penis again only this time stimulating it with her rather gifted breasts._

"_Oh yeah Juni Oh yeah more more!" Francisco screamed for more._

_Jun delivered and kept stimulating his penis with her breasts till he came once again in her face. Jun then stopped and went toward Francisco's face. Francisco cleaned his sisters face with his tongue again. He then went for Jun breasts stroking them and playing with her nipples._

"_Ahhhh yes Frankie yes oh god. Keep that up please keep that up!" Jun moans of pleasure could heard for quite the distance thankfully hers and Frankie's parents are away._

_Francisco proceeded now to suck and lick Jun's breasts giving her even more pleasure. He kept this for quite the few minutes._

_Francisco finished and now was the time for the end of this little act._

_As the climax was coming Masane was running to the Fudo residence hoping to tell her friends the good news of her breaking Roberts nose._

_She got to the Fudo Residence._

"_Juni, Frankie!" Masane knocked on the door. "Huh its open. Ok Juni, Frankie I'm coming in." Masane got in._

_As Masane got in Francisco and Jun prepared for the end of sexual act._

"_Ready Juni the real good part is coming." Francisco smiled with lust in his eyes._

_Jun couldn't wait anymore and spread her legs wide open wanting, daring Francisco to ram his manhood in her entrance._

_Francisco was closing in with his member at first he began to tease Jun by touching her clit with it then backing away. But he got tired tired of that and rammed his manhood straight in her. He kept thrusting and thrusting and Jun kept moaning erotically she loved it. He began thrusting harder and faster._

"_Oh god this great I love this! Yes Yes ahhhhhhhhhh" Jun was moaning in erotic bliss._

_Meanwhile as this was happening._

"_Guys where are you?" Masane was looking for her friends. "Where could they be?" Masane asked herself where they were._

_Masane the heard noises in the house of the erotic type._

"_Huh who's having sex? Oh I get it Juni and Frankie are in there room probably watching a porno." Masane smiled. "Maybe I'l join in the porno watching fun." Masane said unknowing how half right she was._

_Masane dashed into the room and opened the door._

"_Hey guys leaving me out of the fun?... Holy god!" Masane saw her friends in the compromising position._

_Francisco and Jun finally finished as they both came at once. They noticed Masane._

"_Oh hi Masane." Francisco happily greeted her._

"_Yeah how you doing buddy?" Jun waved._

"_Eh hi guys why are you doing that and why are your eyes all glowy not that its any of my business if you don't want to tell me don't." Masane gave forced smile. "Heh heh."_

"_Our eyes we don't know." Francisco replied._

"_As for why are we doing this well wanna find out my friend?" Jun asked._

_Francisco got up. Masane got to see his body at full naked glory and his still erect member. Masane would lie if she said the site didn't to some degree excite her._

"_Um what are you doing Frankie? Masane asked._

"_Showing you why." Francisco looked at Masane with lust and also noticed she was looking at his member. "Like that? Go ahead touch it." Francisco grabbed Masanes hand and placed it so she can grab his penis and then his balls._

"_I um..." Masane was feeling a little excited but also confused._

"_Want more?" Francisco then kissed Masane in the lips._

_As Francisco kissed Masane her eyes began in the same glow as her friends. Francisco placed her in the bed and Jun got out and sat on the chair. They kissed again and then Francisco began to remove all her clothing._

_After that Masane was in full naked form. She had an incredible body especially her rather large breasts her most impressive sight bigger than Jun's._

"_I'm gonna enjoy this!" Francisco smiled with lust in his mind._

_He went for Masane's breasts first. He loved those large mounds and began to suck on them like a hungry infant he also licked them and her nipples._

"_Oh ahhhh my god this is so good! God Frankie I had wet dreams about doing this with you! Ohh god more." Masane was enjoying this greatly._

"_Really then let me make your dreams come true then!" Francisco had a lust filled smiled on him._

_Masane was getting real excited. The feeling of pleasure she was getting was incredible. And this was Francisco simply sucking on her breasts._

_Jun enjoyed the sight and was fingering herself as well. Francisco then stopped sucking on Masanes breast and then let Masane suck his erect cock._

"_Oh yeah Masane that very good oh god that is good." Francisco was enjoying this very much._

_Masane kept sucking till Francisco came in her mouth and like before her she swallowed the semen._

_Masane stop and then spread her legs. Francisco began to suck, lick and finger Masane's pussy much to her increasing pleasure._

"_Oh yeah Oh yeah this so great fuck this is good! More Frankie please more!" Masane screamed in ecstasy._

_And more Masane as Francisco kept this up for quite a while._

_He finally finished and now Masane was going for his cock but this he was going to stimulate it with her breasts. She kept this for a while till he came in her face Francisco cleaned it like he did Jun. She finished and then lied down in the bed legs spread wanting the finale._

_Francisco would not deny her this and went for her. He rammed his cock right through her entrance and kept thrusting fast and hard._

"_Oh god oh god ahhhhhh Oh yeah Frankie! God this so great!" Masane's moans got real loud now._

_Francisco kept this up till both him and Masane came at once. They both looked at Jun who was finished pleasuring herself._

"_This ain't complete without you Juni. Come here." Francisco waved Jun to go to them._

_Jun got on the bed with Masane and Francisco. She began to go at it with Francisco as Masane was pleasuring her. They kept this for hours and many different positions till they were finally tired._

_Afterwards._

"_Umm what happened?" Francisco asked unaware of the surprise he was gonna get. "Oh hi Jun and Masane!? What the hell?" Francisco removed his sheets to see he was naked and Jun and Masane as well with fluids in there genitals. He now knew what they all did. "Oh god!"  
_

"_Umm Frankie what's going... Huh!" Jun woke up and also realized what Francisco did. "Oh my god Frankie what did we do and with Masane._

"_Oh boy were in trouble if we get caught are we." Masane woke up as well._

"_Juni Masane lets not tell anyone what happened here okay. I don't know how we lost control. But we cannot let this be known I bet all this has something to do with our eyes glowing gold." Francisco made his assumptions._

"_We promise we won't tell anyone." Both girls promised._

_As they made there promise sign they hear a car pulling up on there home and Jun and Francisco recognized it it was there parents._

"_Oh shit its mom and dad everyone make up this room now!" Francisco gave the command and the girls obeyed while he helped._

_By the way Masane what he news you wanted to tell us?" Jun asked her while making up the room._

"_Oh yeah I whacked Robert in the nose with my 2 by 4." Masane smiled proud of herself._

"_Won't that get you in trouble?" Francisco asked._

"_Nope otherwise he would have to admit his rape attempt and I drag him down with me." Masane smiled again._

_End Flash back._

"Heh the explanations we had to come up with to get out of trouble." Francisco remembered.

"Yeah we dodged a bullet then." Masane also remembered.

"Man that was close one was it." Jun as well remembered.

They all laughed while still reminiscing abut there lives. All the while Asuka was still watching.

"I see well nothing I didn't know about if Jun proves to be a failure I can replace her with her brother and friend." Asuka smirked. "Time to get her to see the other head."

Asuka left the room and went to Jun's hospital bed.

"Take these were leaving." Asuka tossed clothes to Jun. "The other head of HA japan branch alongside myself wants to meet you. Your family here can come too if they wish." Asuka was waiting for Jun.

"Fine! Guys you with me?" Jun looked at her family while putting on her clothes.

"Of course Juni!" Francisco nodded and would be with her.

"You bet!" Masane also nodded and would be with her.

"How sweet. Let's go." Asuka left the room with Jun, Francisco and Masane following.

They arrived at HA japan branch main HQ. They all stepped in to the building following Asuka toward the other head's office. The finally arrived and entered.

"Hello Mr and Miss Fudo and Miss Amaha welcome." The other commander received them.

They all bowed in respect.

"So Miss. I have heard you have done very good work for us." The commander gave a thankful gesture.

"Not by choice I can assure you." Jun look was not of joy.

"I'm sorry for that but my fellow commander Lan Asuka had to take these measures in order to get you with us you see we need you Miss Fudo and your family as well." The commander seemed apologetic in his remarks.

"Wait what do you mean my family?" Jun asked.

"We know they also have awakened to the beast power. And they would be handy for our forces." The commander stated this a little concerned.

"No I don't want them involved! Asuka swore she wouldn't get them involved!" Jun was angry at that statement.

"Juni we are involved. Remember what Roberts said they will attack us regardless that we fight or not and whether we like or not. We have to make stand here and prevent more deaths." Francisco stated this with determination.

"Yeah they won't get away with those deeds plus we have to defend ourselves and others. We powers lets use em for good." Masane agree with Francisco.

"I see I didn't want this for you guys but if you're determined to fight with me then fine." Jun accepted.

"Good our business is concluded for now." The commander pulled out a brief case. Here's your id cards for entry into any HA facility you are now official HA soldiers the beast hunters." The commander smiled.

"Lucky us." Masane said with sarcasm.

The gang left for home but Asuka remained behind.

"Lan you know master Lensherr is not going to like this one bit." the commander warned Asuka.

"I know I'll deal with that when it comes up." Asuka answered his warning.

"Its gonna come up in a few days the neo humans and special weapons are due to arrive." The commander seemed quite concerned.

The gang arrived home only to find an unexpected and pleasant surprise.

"Hi guys." Kazumi waved at them but with sadness.

"Kazumi!"" Jun ran toward her and hugged her.

"Hey Kazumi whas shaking!" Francisco greeted her.

"Yo girl!" Masane also greeted her.

But there happiness faded when they saw Kazumi's mood.

"What's wrong?" Francisco asked.

"My family was murdered by monsters and I'm all alone with nowhere to go please let me stay with you." Kazumi asked on the verge of tears.

"Wait your family was killed? Well we can talk about that later she can stay with us right guys?" Francisco asked.

"Yes absolutely." Jun agreed.

"Of course we just can't leave her on the street she's our friend." Masane also agreed.

"Thank you all!" Kazumi hugged them all.

Jun made a sign to Masane and Francisco they followed as soon as they got Kazumi settled in.

"Jun did you know something about this?" Francisco asked her.

"Yes I was there but to late to see or stop the whole thing. All I could do is kill the beasts responsible. I wish could have saved those people but I couldn't." Jun was quite sad.

"Its ok Jun you did what you could." Masane patted her shoulder.

"It was still not enough I should have saved them." Jun was still very sad.

"Jun there was nothing you could've done nothing short of superman could have saved Kazumi's family." Francisco comforted his sister.

"Thank you guys." Jun hugged them both.

Meanwhile in an office building.

"Work is really tiring isn't it dear?" The woman asked her coworker.

"Yeah babe it is. If I could only reduce the stress of it." The man wondered.

"I know a way baby." With a lustful look the woman took off her clothes.

The man enticed by this offer grabbed the woman and began having his way with her. Sucking her tits, rubbing her clit what ever he could come up with. The woman did the same with his privates and then they went for the final part the penetration till they came.

"Ah much better. Thanks honey." Said the man already fully satisfied.

"Honey I can't wait to have a baby." The woman said happily.

"The way we've been fucking that shouldn't be a problem." The man replied just as happy.

"Yeah but still I haven't felt anything. No pregnancy bits nothing." The woman wondered this a little sad.

"Be patient its gonna happen." The man comforted her.

Afterwards they put there clothes back on got back and finished there work and left the building.

The next morning the man went to a doctor alone to check as to why him and his lover were not getting children.

"Doc can you tell me what's happening? My wife and I want kids yet we can't seem to have any." The man asked.

"I'm afraid its bad news sir you're sterile so I'm afraid to say you can't produce children with your wife." The doctor said this sad he really hated breaking bad news to patients.

"No it can't be how did this happen!?" The man couldn't believe it.

"Well by the tests you took it seems you were born sterile sorry sir." The doc said this sad.

The man left without saying a word after paying for the doctors services. How is he going break this news to his loved one? But he knows he has tell her and he will tonight.

Nightfall came and the woman looked for her husband but couldn't find for a while. She found him in the bath room later though.

"Honey what's wrong?" The woman asked her man.

"Honey I'm sorry but I have to break up with you?" The man sadly announced this.

"What!? What the hell are you saying? Is there someone else?" The woman asked angry.

"No its not someone else I just can't give you what you and I want." The man responded almost in tears.

"What are you saying?" The woman asked confused.

"What I'm saying is that with me you can't have any children. You should be with someone that can. I'm worthless a man who can never have a legacy." The man broke down into tears.

The womans eyes began to glow red and she began to change.

"You're not worthless. You're the man I love. The man who will give me offspring." The woman was changing further into plantlike creature.

The man turned around and saw his wife in her transformed state the woman grabbed him her tentacles.

"Are you going to kill me?" The man said this with no fear.

"No I'm going to awaken you my love and help so you can bear me a child as you were meant too." The womans tentacles went through his skin.

As this was happening the man also began to change into plant like monster. Two new devil beasts have arisen.

"Now my love its time for us to get you the right parts to give me a child and you will have your legacy." The woman smiled with wicked intentions toward everyone but her love.

"Yes lets do that they all have the gift yet I was denied this by god I will take it from them!" the man now a plant beast busted through the door.

The beasts went after any and all people that were especially males whom they tore off there reproductive organs balls and all.

"Help monsters please someone help us.. ahhhhhhhhhhh." One of employees said before having his reproductive organs torn off and life taken by the female plant beast.

"Here my love." The woman placed the male reproductive organs to her man while he fused to himself.

"Not enough we need more!" The man went looking for more male reproductive organs.

The beasts tore a path of death through the building. Killing anyone they saw and tearing any mans reproductive organs.

"I think we have enough my love lets get busy." The woman changed to human form but with plants still sticking out of her back.

"Yes my love." The man did the same.

Both were totally nude and they began sexual acts. The plants from there backs began forming a tree like cocoon which covered and protected them it was like another creature with a huge mouth and fangs.

As this was happening an HA chopper was getting near the scene and with Jun and family in tow.

"Alright our radar caught a beast in the office building you see before you you know your mission Jun." Asuka told her. "You friend and brother stay on standby as reserves in case you fail." Asuka looked at her reserve beast hunters.

The chopper landed and Jun, Asuka and the rest got off. Jun and Asuka got into the building first.

"What is this?" Jun asked breathing some strange fumes.

"Its carbon dioxide it won't kill us especially not you." Asuka covered her mouth and nose.

Asuka and Jun finally got in the site where the beasts are.

"My god its a plant?" Jun was astonished.

"Seems like the old mankind also has plant inside them heh what a pathetic version nothing more than mass mixture of things impure and ugly the creature called homo sapien. Now Jun do your job." Asuka ordered while she pulled out her gun.

"I'm not your dog and I'm not doing this for you." Jun spat and began to transform to her devilman form.

The influx of energy from the transformation destroyed the tree cocoon.

"My god she learned to control her powers this early and she is at this level. If she ever turns against us." Asuka sounded concerned.

But from the tree cocoon ashes arose the beasts.

"It ain't nice to interrupt a couple during sex." The man seemed angry.

"Indeed we were getting to the best part and you had to interrupt us." the woman also seemed angry.

They were both in a compromising position of the sexual kind but they broke it off to attack those who interrupted them. Losing there human forms and going full plant beast.

"Shit there were two of them? Our calculations were way off!" Asuka shot her gun like crazy.

The female plant beast launched one of her tentacle and it went through Asuka's shoulder. Surprisingly she held on to her gun despite the pain.

"Damn monstrosity!" Asuka switched her gun to her free arm and began shooting again.

The male beast launched himself toward Asuka but Jun grabbed it and threw it to the side. The two creatures left Asuka and both at once went after Jun. Jun fought off as best she could but two powerful plant beasts at once was too much even for her. Asuka was still shooting but her bullets had no effect.

"Frankie Masane help!" Jun shouted as she was being overwhelmed.

As this was happening Francisco and Masane with there enhanced hearing heard Jun's cries for help.

"Masane did you hear that?" Francisco asked.

"Loud and clear Frankie Juni needs us lets go!" Masane got ready.

They both began to transform. Francisco into his devilman from and Masane into her armored incomplete devilman form which she nicknamed witch blade.

Francisco extended his wings and flew to where Jun was while carrying Masane. They arrived at the floor where the fighting was at and broke through the wall. Francisco threw Masane toward the female plant beast while Francisco tackled the male.

"Jun you ok?" Both Masane and Francisco asked while they were fighting there respective targets.

Jun nodded and was glad to see them. She extended her forearm bio energy laced blades and joined Masane and her blade which she already extended in fighting the female plant beast. While Francisco did the same as he struggles with the male.

"I hate these interruptions you will die for this!" The male launched his tentacles at Francisco.

Francisco dodged them and uses his form arm bio energy blades to split the male in half but sadly that did not kill him he just reformed.

Masane and Jun still fighting the female did the same but those two cut her into small pieces. Sadly the same result the female just reformed.

"Damn we can't kill them!" Masane sounded worried.

"My god they just keep reforming every time we cut them!" Jun was also worried.

"Then we burn them! Girls form up!" Francisco jumped away from the male and went toward Masane and Jun.

"Lets combine our energies and create an even more massive influx that should kill them!" Francisco suggested and the girls agreed.

They began combining there energies and after a certain period they lashed out those energies into an expanding dome. The plant beast went after them but that was mistake they were burned beyond recognition and finally fell.

"Why did you kill us? All we wanted was a child a legacy is that so wrong that you had to take our lives?" The female beast asked.

"Yes tell us is having a child a crime? Is taking what god denied me a crime?" The male beast also asked.

"When it comes at the expense of others yes its a crime." Francisco said this.

"You wouldn't understand you who has the gift to produce life unlike me who was denied it." the male beast then died.

"My love I'm sorry I failed you at least we will be together in the after life." The female plant beast died.

"What did he mean by that the gift to produce life was denied to him?" Masane asked confused.

"I think I understand before he changed he was sterile. I believe he thought that by stealing fusing male reproductive organs to himself therefore allowing him to have be able to produce children." Jun summized this.

"There are other options like adoptions which worked out for mom and dad Jun when they adopted me." Francisco looked at the remains of the beasts sad.

"Forget about it they were just crazed monsters that's all. Oh and good work you all." Asuka semi praised them.

"You say they are crazed monsters yet there reasons weren't so crazed. Maybe if you took sometime to think about that you would be more receptive to there pain Asuka." Jun alongside Francisco and Masane left the place.

"Pathetic just pathetic the pitiful creature known as homo sapien. The impure mix that you creatures are. The most pathetic version of man but don't worry the true version of man will come soon count on it." Asuka smirked and got out of the building.

The gang landed outside where the chopper was they all reverted to normal much to the soldiers pleasure gazing upon the naked bodies of Masane and Jun.

"If you ass holes are gonna stare then you better fucking pay admission!" Masane angrily screamed at the perverted soldiers and they turned away.

The all got dressed and went home. Hoping another job like this doesn't come for awhile at least.

Meanwhile in the Tokyo airport an old friend was arriving.

A girl with long blue hair and a body quite comparable to Masane's especially the breast factor she also had a yellow sun dress.

"Okay guys im coming to see you my jobs done so now I can go and visit. Misaki Kureha is here!" Misaki happily announced as she walked toward the airport exit after picking up her stuff and left.

To be continued

Order 14

Tragedy between friends.

Authors note: Anbother bites the dust again I thank all my readers. Enjoy.


	14. Order 14 Tragedy between friends

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 14

Tragedy between friends.

Misaki Kureha famous marine biologist from japan arrived at her homeland since she finished her assignment abroad to visit her dear friends her family.

She was leaving the airport and stopping near the gate to hail a cab to her friends home. As she got on the cab however some men stopped her.

"Dr. Kureha?" One of the men asked.

"Yes that's me." Misaki replied.

"We need you to come with us your expertise is needed." The same man told her this.

"Sorry but I'm on vacation you'll have to find someone else." Misaki was getting back in the cab.

"Please its about murders that we have uncovered in the sewers of tokyo we think its some sort of sea creature probably a shark." The man told Misaki this as she was stopping her getting into the cab.

"That's ridiculous! A shark in the filthy sludge called sewer water. Any species of shark would die within minutes and that's with salt water being part of the equation. Without salt water present it be seconds at best. So please stop bringing up these ridiculous stories. God I hate those American shark movies they give sharks a bad name." Misaki really didn't not like those kinds of stories.

"Please maam come with us so at least you can check what caused these murders and clear our suspicions." The man looked like he was begging Misaki.

"Fine but just one moment. Gotta call my friends that I'm gonna be late." Misaki picked up her cell phone and began to call her friends in the Fudo house.

"Hello Fudo residence." Jun picked up her phone.

"Hey Juni!" Misaki happily said hello to her friend.

"No way! Is it you Misaki!?" Jun was very happy to hear another friend.

"Sorry to tell you this but I'm gonna be late some people request my services in marine biology." Misaki didn't want to be late but she must make sure that sharks aren't being accused here.

"Its ok Misaki it must be important so go and do what you have to do." Jun was a little sad but understood her friend.

"Thanks say hi to Masane and Frankie for me bye." Misaki hung up at the same time Jun did. "Ok boys let's get on with this." Misaki followed the men into the sewers.

Misaki got to the scene and saw it all. The ghastly scene of human body parts in the waterways of that hole.

"_God this is horrible!_" Misaki thought to herself while covering her mouth as if she was gonna throw up.

"Look at this! This has gotta be a shark!" The man was convinced of that.

"It ain't a shark sir. If you take a close look at the bodies they were torn apart not eaten." Misaki got closer to inspect. "Plus look at the diameter of this bite. The biggest sharks which are Carcharodon Carcharias at best can..." Misaki looked at the men who seemed confused.

"What the fuck is a Carradon Cacharias?" The man was confused at the term and also misspelled it.

"Its Carcharodon Carcharias moron! Commonly referred too as great white stupid! God!" Misaki gives herself a face palm cause she got frustrated.

"Hey no need to get angry. If just have told great white instead of the fancy biology term." The man scratched his head.

"Its not a fancy biology term! Its the correct scientific name for the species. Like our scientific name Homo Sapien!" Misaki calmed down. "Now as I was saying. Carcharodon Carcharias aka great white shark at best can bite off 14kg of meat in one bite. This is way bigger almost 30 to forty kg. You can also see that by the size of the teeth left here. Plus the thing was the biggest recorded great white was 23 ft this thing from what I can summize measures from 35 to 40 ft easily. Plus what cinches it that it ain't a shark is this." Misaki placed her hand in the floor to markings that seemed to indicate hands. "This indicates the creature had hands similar to a human."

"Maybe an evolved shark?" The man asked confused.

"Impossible. Sharks have no need for evolution due to there already perfect structures. The shark is the only creature bar none nature got right the first time. Perfect for its environment. A excellent example of perfection." Misaki seemed to like sharks.

"I see thanks Dr. Kureha. As for the American shark movie Jaws I liked it. It was cool." The man spoke smiling.

"I didn't that movie and its sequels is what gives sharks a bad name. Cause of that movie in California due paranoid parents and idiotic kids a massive shark culling was caused. Many innocent sharks were killed due to that. The type that wouldn't harm a human at all!" Misaki was clearly upset.

"Ok sorry lets just drop that. Thanks I think we have everything we need Dr. Kureha." The man shook her hand.

"Ok may I go now?" Misaki asked him.

"Of course." The man let go of Misaki.

"_Hmm somethings wrong something that big couldn't have possibly gone unnoticed even underwater. Yet no one seems to have seen it."_ Misaki was thinking this as she was leaving the sewers. "Oh god now I smell like shit and my new sun dress is ruined perfect just perfect!" Misaki got angry again. "Man now I need to get to Jun and Frankie's place on foot no cab is gonna want me in!"

Misaki walked away angry as she took her luggage from the cab and went to the Fudo residence.

In the sewers the man picked up his cell phone.

"Yes this is Lan Asuka." Asuka picked up her ringing cell phone.

"Maam its confirmed what were dealing with here is indeed a devil beast as the radar suggested." The man told his boss Lan Asuka this info.

"Excellent. And who do we have to thank for this confirmation?" Asuka asked with a smile.

"Dr. Misaki Kureha. She just arrived back here in japan." The man replied.

"The famous marine biologist how fortunate. Well good work return to base after you secured the remains and complete the media black out." Asuka ordered this.

"Yes maam." The man hung.

"Hmm so Miss Aoi Kurasaki it seems you yourself have also become a beast. This could be interesting." Asuka smiled.

Meanwhile Misaki walked quite the distance to reach the Fudo residence and after several hours finally arrived there. Misaki rang the door bell.

"Yes I'm coming." Jun came to answer the door. "Oh Misaki you're here wait let me help you with your things and why do you smell so bad?"

"Let me take a shower and you or Frankie wash my sun dress then I will explain." Misaki really was upset.

"Ok come in." Jun opened the door.

"Hi Frankie hi Masane." Misaki rushed in took off all her clothes leaving herself bare naked. "Don't be bashful its nothing you guys haven't seen before." Masaki got to the shower and began bathing.

An hour or so passed and then Misaki finally finished bathing.

"Ah feels so good! Nothing beats a great shower!" Misaki covered in nothing but a towel went where the gang was. "Hi guys!." Misaki sat down.

"So Misaki. You're finally free and on vacation and ready to rejoin the old gang. I'm glad." Francisco welcomes there other friend.

"Yeah sorry about not being here earlier but I was busy abroad with my work. But hey I got a reprieve and here I am." Misaki smiled. "Sorry I missed your shoot Jun. But I caught it later on tv."

"That's nice Misaki I'm glad you're here and don't worry about missing my shoot." Jun was very pleased Misaki was here.

"Man it warms my soul your here Misaki. The gang is nearly complete. All that's left is Aoi and the boys." Masane was also happy.

"Mommy whos she." Rihoko asked her mom.

"Another friend of mommy's dear." Masane answered to her curious daughter

The gang got to the table to eat after Misaki finally got dressed in her now washed sun dress thanks to Jun.

Meanwhile in a inside a building with a swimming pool a woman with short brown hair was swimming around in it. In the bottom was an opening which showed something tangled in the bars akin to hair.

"Jun soon we will meet again. You me the gang like old times." The woman continued to swim in the pool.

Back at the Fudo residence.

"What a delicious meal." Masane compliment Jun's cooking alongside her daughter who was too busy to speak but she complimented Jun's cooking in her own way.

"Yeah Juni you got better at this!" Misaki gave her compliment.

"No doubt about it Juni you are a great cook." Francisco also complimented Jun's fine cooking.

"Thanks guys." Jun blushed and finished her meal alongside her family.

The door to Jun and Francisco's room suddenly opened and Kazumi came out.

"Hi Jun." Kazumi said hello "Who is this person." Kazumi looked at Misaki.

"She a friend of ours like Masane. Kazumi Takiura meet Dr. Misaki Kureha's the worlds foremost expert on marine biology." Jun made the introduction.

"I wouldn't say worlds foremost expert but I do get the job done. So miss Takiura are you also a friend of Jun's." Misaki waved hello.

"Please call me Kazumi since you're a friend of Jun you're also my friend." Kazumi smiled at Misaki. "Jun you really got famous friends."

"Thanks Kazumi." Misaki was happy she had a new friend now.

As Kazumi joined the gang in the table the phone rang in the Fudo household. Jun got up to answer.

"Hello." Jun spoke.

"Does the name Aoi Kurasaki ring a bell." Asuka spoke through the phone.

Jun was filled with a sense of fear and dread. Hearing her friends name uttered by that woman can only mean one thing what she fears the most Aoi has become a devil beast that kills people. Jun hopes she is being paranoid.

"By your silence it seems it does ring a bell. Well we have reason to believe your old friend has changed into a beast. I'll be there in your home in a few minutes finish what ever you're doing quickly so we can get to business and bring your friends too in case of emergency. See ya." Asuka hung up.

"Aoi." Jun mentioned this out loud in a very fearful tone.

The entire gang except Kazumi knew this name and were rather scared the way Jun said it. Kazumi on the other hand wanted to know what was going on.

"Aoi? Who's that another friend of yours." Kazumi asked.

"Yes a very good friend of ours. We will tell you about it later just sit down relax and enjoy you meal." Jun gave a smile that seemed forced.

Misaki already suspects something is wrong but kept her mouth shut till dinner was done and Kazumi was gone.

After a few minutes everyone finished Kazumi said her see ya later's and went out for a while. She reminded Jun she had to buy a new bed for her and Francisco's room so she could sleep there.

"Okay Kazumi's gone so tell me this Jun what's up with Aoi and you guys. You're acting strange." Masaki was looking at them with suspicion.

"sigh Alright we'll tell you everything now that Kazumi is gone for the moment." Jun got Francisco and Masane to stand with her.

Jun and Francisco took off there clothes and began to transform into there devilman forms. Masane followed suitand morphed to her witch blade form.

"Whoa now I've seen everything." Misaki wasn't scared but was surprised.

"I'm glad you're not scared." Jun felt relief.

"Two things Jun, Frankie and Masane. Why did this happen to you and why are you keeping it from Kazumi?" Misaki asked.

"According to Asuka and Dr. Reed Richards its a gene that has existed within us since human beginnings which has been improving itself and now recently manifested due to evolution." Francisco gave this explanation.

"Possible we humans are a flawed species in our make up each and every of our evolutionary versions had countless flaws and so do we so its believable." Misaki accpeted this.

"As for Kazumi well the truth is she's here cause her parent's were murdered by evolved human beings similar to us. Due to the fact I killed a few like us." Jun looked sad.

"Killed? Wait am I hearing this right Jun Fudo taking a life?" Misaki couldn't believe what she heard.

Jun told her everything about Asuka, about the human beasts and why Kazumi's life was turned upside down.

"So we got supremacists and a power hungry woman eh. I now can understand why you're not telling Kazumi anything. God knows how she would react." Misaki was in deep thought after what she was told.

"Bad thing now is that woman is coming here in a few. For another assignment to us." Jun was getting even more sad. "It has to do with Aoi I pray to god she hasn't become a beast."

"I see. Well for now play along with her okay you guys. Don't want to get hunted yourselves." Misaki suggested this. "This Lan Asuka is a selfish and power hungry woman. We must be careful how we deal with her."

As they kept conversing. A car parked near the Fudo residence. Masane saw it through the window.

"There here we gotta go." Masane went to the door. "Rihoko stay here mommy has to go to work now."

"K mommy." Rihoko happily did what her mother asked.

"I'm coming with you guys!" Misaki got up and went to door with Jun, Francisco and Masane.

"Thanks Misaki." Jun was glad she was coming.

They left and kept the house locked. They got to the car and got on.

"Ah Jun and family welcome a special welcome to you Dr. Kureha. Well let me make this brief." Asuka showed papers of Aoi Kurasaki. "We have several DBT's in the areas this woman was spotted in. You already know of the murders so I won't get into that. You all know this woman well don't you?"

"Yes she is our friend from high school we knew her extremely well." Jun confirmed this for Asuka.

"Aoi Kurasaki an expert swimmer ever since high school. Her talent was as such she won every swimming competition she's been in never lost even once. Could been in the Olympics but a hip injury destroyed her career aspirations as a pro swimmer. Now she just teaches swimming in a school in a nearby building is all she could do after her hip injury. How sad. She could win in swimming but not against the flawed human body heh." Asuka smiled for some reason. "From the swim team to the beast team how interesting heh heh."

Jun, Francisco and Masane took offense to Asuka's smiling over there friends misery.

"We also have reason to believe that Aoi might also be a devilman just like you three. So that would make her one of your kind wouldn't it. Which makes her a liability like you three are." Asuka closed the files on Aoi.

"If there such liabilities then why do force them to do your job!" Misaki almost in anger asked this

"You already heard either hunt for us or be hunted by us." Asuka reminded Misaki of what she heard from Jun and the rest.

"I see just remember you need them not the other way around." Misaki gave her own reminder to Asuka.

"God I truly hoped this wouldn't happen to any of our friends!" Jun was almost on the verge of tears.

"Well were here." Asuka pointed to the building the car stopped. "You're friend is there."

The gang got off the car and went into the building.

As they got to the swimming area...

"Guys!" Aoi Kurasaki saw her old friends again and was happy.

"Aoi!" All the gang were glad to see her.

"Its been so long please sit down and let's talk about old times! I just knew you guys would come!" Aoi directed them to a nearby place with a table and several chairs.

They began to talk about several things mostly there high school days both good, embarrassing and bad moments.

"Yah those were some fond memories." Aoi smiled. "But you know what's really a fond memory was that you Frankie took all our virginities. Hey I enjoyed it and I bet all of you did too"

"Eh well ah.. You know I wasn't really myself and neither was Jun when we did that to you Aoi and Misaki I was in relationship with her for the wrong so I had to break it off." Francisco was red in the face.

"Its ok like I said I enjoyed it. Lets how did it go oh yeah were at the car lot where they were giving a movie. You and Jun went there together and I went there alone.

_Flash back scene_

_In the car lot movie theater Jun and Francisco as teens came there to watch a movie it was an erotic film. But they got more than just a movie. As Jun and Francisco again got real hot for each other and were having sex after the movie in the car. As this was happening Aoi was walking around all frustrated._

"_Damn it seeing an erotic film is not the same alone. Should have brought a date but most great guys are taken." Aoi walked around till she came across Jun and Francisco's car. "Hey what are those two doing here?" Aoi got closer. "Guess they got sick of animes. Let's see what there doing?" Aoi peeked through the window got one hell of a scene. "Oh my god! There fucking!"_

_Jun and Francisco heard Aoi's shouting and they opened the car door._

"_Hi guys eh what are you doing and why are your eyes glowing?" Aoi asked._

"_The eyes we don't know why it happens." Francisco answered._

"_As for what were doing wanna find out Aoi?" Jun looked at her._

_Francisco and Jun grabbed Aoi._

"_Hey guys what are you.." Aoi was confused._

_Francisco ripped off her top clothing and Jun ripped off her bottom clothing leaving Aoi totally naked._

"_Juni,Frankie stop please!" Aoi knew what they were doing and asked them stop but they didn't._

_Francisco began touching and suckling Aoi's breasts while Jun began to lick and suck Aoi's pussy. Aoi was struggling but her eyes also began to glow and the color was blue and she stopped struggling. Aoi began following suit. This time they changed position Aoi began sucking Francisco penis till he came and Jun touching her breasts._

_Aoi was enjoying this immensely and so were Jun and Francisco. They changed positions again and now Francisco was ramming his manhood into Aoi's entrance. Jun was pleasuring herself with Aoi's lips. This went on for hours and in many differing positions such as Francisco ramming his manhood again into Jun while Aoi was pleasuring Jun kissing and touching her till at last they climaxed._

_Flashback end._

"Yeah that was great. Hopefully we could do it again someday. We can invite Masane and Misaki." Aoi smiled.

"Eh yeah ok we could do that again one day. Heh heh." Jun gave forced smile.

The gang now began to eat a little lunch and kept talking. Afterwards they said there good byes and hopefully they would meet again.

"I was afraid of this Aoi indeed has the scent on her." Francisco confirmed.

"Yeah I smelled it too." Jun also confirmed.

"Damn it I also smelled it. Which means she also smelled us." Masane gave her confirmation.

"I did notice Aoi is a little odd." Misaki gave her own version of the confirmation. "And that special gene gives enhanced abilities or should I say unlocks already present abilities."

They all returned to the HA car and were driven home telling there findings to Asuka.

"Good work now go home and get ready we will soon go after her." Asuka told Maeda to stop once they arrived and the Fudo home.

The gang got off and got back home.

"Hi guys!" Kazumi came to receive the gang.

"Oh Kazumi. Oh man I forgot to buy the new bed." Jun face palmed herself.

"Its ok Jun you can go now and get it. You could a big bed for your bro, me and you. You guys can think of me as your pet cat or something." Kazumi smiled.

Jun smiled and then left to get the bed.

Jun arrived at the store and was looking at lots of beds. One of the employees got near her.

"Looking for a bed? Well we got a nice selection here especially the big double for married couples." The employee stated this to Jun.

"No I don't want a double please give me that bunk bed I want to buy it." Jun pointed to the bunk bed.

After Jun paid for it the employee sent some of her fellows to carry and place it in Jun's home.

They arrived and began preparation's. Kazumi was out with Masane and Rihoko for ice cream during that.

Kazumi and company returned.

"Masane you shouldn't eat so much ice cream it'll make you fat." Kazumi laughed a bit.

"Nah I won't get fat ever with this." Masane also shared a laugh.

After that Kazumi went to the room she is sharing with Francisco and Jun. She saw the bunk bed.

"Oh she got us a bunk bed." Kazumi said this with disappointment in her voice.

Jun returned home for a while to wait for Asuka's call. Two hours passed and the call came.

"Its time to go guys." Jun readied herself but was very depressed.

Francisco and Masane followed Jun to the car which was unfortunately bringing Asuka as well.

"Good you're on time well the time has come for you to bring Aoi in if she happens to be a devilman if not well you know what to do Jun. You and your little family." Asuka gave the order. "Oh yeah I heard you have a new pet in the house that girl your taking care of."

"She isn't a pet she is my friend!" Jun got angry and left the car.

Jun, Francisco, Masane and Misaki left the car. And got in to Aoi's building. Aoi was already swimming in the pool.

"I knew you guys would come to me I could feel it in my blood." Aoi seemed happy.

"Aoi." Jun looked at her concerned.

"Do you remember that time Jun when you and I kissed in the locker room." Aoi reminded Jun of this.

"I do." Jun remembers that clearly.

_Flash back scene._

_Jun was in the school locker rooms after fainting near the pool._

"_Juni are you okay?" Aoi asked her friend concerned about her suddenly fainting._

"_Yeah I'm okay just fainted happens to me a lot." Jun got up._

"_That's good." Aoi got real close to Jun._

"_Aoi? What are you doing?" Jun wondered why Aoi was getting so close._

"_Juni remember when you and your brother fucked me in the car lot. Well I loved every moment of it and I want more. Too bad Frankie isn't here we could repeat the moment but you alone will do." Aoi really got close till cornered Jun in a locker._

_Aoi began to kiss Jun in the lips and it seems Jun surrendered to her urges but she soon snapped out of it and pushed Aoi away then ran off. Francisco was a witness to this cause he got in the locker room looking for Jun._

_Flash back end._

"Everything went wrong after that." Aoi's happy look disappeared. "The guys and you never saw me again the same way. The only time I truly felt happy was when you and Frankie were with me in that day. You guys at least remained friends with me but I wanted more than that." Aoi began to feel some pain.

"Oh no!" Jun knew what this also the others knew too. Aoi was transforming.

"Argghhhhhh." The transformation was complete Aoi became a huge shark like creature with herself at the top of its head partially changed.

Aoi charged toward them and attacked. Francisco and Misaki dodged quickly but Jun and Masane were swatted backwards by the creatures hand. The creature the grabbed Jun and Francisco.

"Now become one with me. I'll eat you and you'll both be with me forever. Only then will I stiop the killing" Aoi got them closer to her mouth to devour her friends.

"So it was you Aoi who murdered all those women! Now I know why she could slip out unnoticed she reverted to normal!" Misaki couldn't believe that.

Francisco, Masane and Jun began to transform into there devilman forms much to Aoi's astonishment.

"So you're all beasts like me. That's excellent we truly belong together!" Aoi began to laugh.

"No Aoi were nothing alike!" Francisco shouted.

"We still have our humanity!" Jun stated this.

"Humanity? Do you think being mere sheep is what being human is all about? No my dearest friends being human is far more different than what were taught." Aoi resumed her attack grabbing Jun and Francisco with her shark mouth tentacles and throwing them to the floor had..

"I don't think so Aoi!" Misaki threw a gas grenade to Aoi that disoriented her.

"Argghh what is this what's happening?" Aoi was in pain and couldn't move.

"I threw a very powerful shark repellent to her since Aoi's transformed state possess shark like characteristics especially the senses! You guys can attack her now and attack quickly she won't be like that for long!" Misaki told her friends this.

Jun, Francisco and Masane at once charged Aoi and drove her through the pool into the sewers.

"What down there?" Asuka asked while monitoring the situation.

"The sewers we found the bodies at maam." an HA soldier answered.

Asuka left the premises and went to the scene.

The gang landed at the sewers with Aoi. They were looking for her hoping Misaki's repellent still had its effect on her. But sadly the repellent wore off much quicker than expected. Aoi attacked viciously sending Jun and Francisco sprawling. Masane appeared behind her human form part and was about to kill her with her organic blade but she hesitated.

"I can't kill a friend! I just can't!" Masane stopped her strike.

Sadly for her Aoi shook her off then bashed Masane in the head knocking her unconscious.

Francisco got back to the attack but sadly suffered the same fate as Masane he could not bring himself to kill Aoi and was beaten."

Jun now was alone and angry she couldn't believe Aoi would do this. A person whow as once her and the gang friend is trying to kill them. Her anger activated her giga ability and she began to change and grow into her other gigantic greenish blue form.

Aoi seems to have same ability and begins to change and grow herself.

Jun roars and charges at Aoi herself now lost to her anger and new form but Aoi pinned Jun down and tied her up with her mouth tentacles.

"When I finish with you I will eat the rest of our friends they will be with me forever." Aoi prepared to devour Jun.

But Jun countered with one of her arm blades and sliced Aoi's normal part from the bestial part a scream could be heard in the distance.

Jun reverted to normal cradling Aoi in her arms. The others woke up and headed toward Jun also in normal form.

"This is good very good to die at the hand of my friend and one of people I love most in this world." Aoi said this agonizing and dying.

"What have I done?" Jun began to cry.

"Oh no Aoi!" Masane saw her in that condition and began to shed tears.

"Damn it why did this have to happen!" Francisco was also crying.

"No!" Misaki came in seeing Aoi at the brink of death.

"Don't worry guys. I'm glad this happened. I'm glad I got to die with you around me." Aoi spoke as she coughed.

"Aoi please don't die! We'll get doctor you're gonna be okay!" Jun was still in tears.

"Juni we both know I'm going to die. But its okay as long as I die with you and everyone else my friends and the two people I love you and Frankie. That time in the car lot I loved it more than you could ever imagine. My fondest memory. Thank you for still my friends everyone and thank you Jun and Frankie for being my loves." Aoi died.

"No No this can't be happening NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jun screamed to the high heavens cause of this loss.

The rest were just as hurt. Hating this hating what just happened. But Asuka was watching pleased at this.

What more can happen?

What more tragedies await?

To be continued

Order 15

Devil lady vs the Hulk 1

Authors notes: Finally finished well hope you all enjoy this. Many thanks to my readers and reviewers.


	15. Order 15 Devil Lady vs The Hulk 1

Revelations of the Past saga

Devil Lady

Devil Beast Incident

Disclaimer: Devil Lady, Elfen Lied, Marvel Heroes, Xenosaga and Tenjo Tenge, Claymore and anything else I use does not belong to me but there respective creators even though I am using my own versions of some characters namely marvel heroes they still do not belong to me. Only my original characters are mine.

Order 15

Devil Lady vs The Hulk 1

A funeral was being held for Aoi Kurasaki which Jun and her family assisted except Kazumi and Rihoko whom Kazumi is baby sitting.

All of Aoi's family was there. Especially her mother who was devastated at this loss she already lost her husband now her daughter as well. She was crying like mad unable to bear this loss. This only made Jun and the gang even more sad they had a hand in this.

"I can't stand this!" Jun was crying. "Why? Why did this happen to Aoi to us? Damn it all! Why?" Jun looked at Francisco for guidance

"I don't know Juni I just don't know! Innocent people dying one of our friends gone cause of this! They say its evolution but now I'm not so sure! Evolution its supposed to protect the species not this." Francisco himself was in tears even male law dictates men shouldn't cry but Francisco did not care.

"This is insane Aoi didn't deserve this!" Masane was in tears too.

"May god receive your soul in heaven perhaps there peace might be yours Aoi!" Masaki began praying and also grieving.

As the Jun and her family were in grief for there dead fried. A certain blond female showed up to spoil this moment of sadness.

"Why are you wasting your precious time over a monster such as that?" Asuka asked. "She is not worth your tears or even your thoughts a pitiful little beast."

This comment really outraged everyone especially Jun.

"What do you know!? You who don't seem to have any friends at all! You're a horrible woman who only cares about herself! You can't possibly understand how we feel!" Jun shouted this.

"You're right I don't have any friends but guess what I don't need them. Clinging on to others is the symbol of a weakling and fool relying on others is for idiots who can't make it themselves." Asuka coldly said this statement.

"Get out of here! Get out of here NOW!" Jun shouted having just about enough of Asuka.

"Fine I'll leave. But just remember your job my little hunters when I call you come understood." Asuka left. "What sentimental idiocy."

"Lan Asuka what flows inside those veins of yours ice water?" Francisco asked this.

The gang returned to there mourning of there friend Aoi. After several hours and when everyone left the funeral they left to return home but this homecoming wasn't gonna be a good one.

They finally arrived home still very gloomy and sad.

"Hi guys!" Kazumi waved with her right while carrying Rihoko but stopped seeing them all gloomy. "Umm what's wrong?" Kazumi asked concerned.

They told Kazumi about the funeral speaking favorably of Aoi and skipping the monster part.

"Oh god your friend died!? I'm so sorry dear lord! Man what's this world coming to that good people have to die!" Kazumi got a little gloomy herself.

"Its ok Kazumi. Thanks for being considerate of our feelings in this." Jun patted Kazumi's head.

"How's Rihoko been behaving?" Masane asked Kazumi about her daughter.

"Perfect little angel and she cooks extremely well too. It was a very delicious meal she made." Kazumi rubbed her belly symbolizing she loved Rihoko's meal. "Matter of fact she is cooking all of you guys a meal right now."

"That's my little girl" Masane was proud of Rihoko.

The gang sat down on the table awaiting there meals. Kazumi went into the kitchen to help Rihoko.

After 15 minutes the meals were prepared and Kazumi and Rihoko came out with them.

"Eat up mommy, daddy and everyone." Rihoko happily smiled as she served the plates to everyone alongside Kazumi. "So how is it?" Rihoko asked as she saw her mom and others eat.

"Delicious!" Jun really liked the meal. "Even the five star restaurants I dined in never had meals this good."

"Man my team in the china dig I'm working on could use great cooking like this." Francisco liked it too.

"Not bad my fish friends in the aquarium could use this kinds as well as my colleagues" Misaki approved of the meal.

Rihoko smiled as everyone else was eating she was happy her meals were appreciated. The food seemed to lift there spirits somewhat.

Meanwhile in the HA japan branch HQ.

"Hey Dr. Strange check this out!" One of the HA officers was seeing strange readings in the computer.

"What is it?" Dr. Strange asked.

"A very strange reading. Seems there is a life form emitting strong amounts of radiation?" The officers answered.

"Is it a beast?" Dr Strange sounded very concerned.

"Unknown its very difficult to pinpoint what it is due to high amount of rads this thing emanates. I'll keep trying to determine it." The officer kept working.

Dr. Strange left to warn Asuka.

"Asuka we got a problem!" Dr. Strange rushed into her office.

"What is it?" Asuka asked almost annoyed.

"We found some sort of life form that emanates high levels of radiation." Dr. Strange reported.

"Is it a beast?" Asuka asked in a serious tone.

"We've been unable to determine what it is. Were still looking into it but we assume it might be a beast. Asuka you know what this mean do you?" Dr. Strange looked at Asuka.

"Yes I do it means if a beast can actually absorb and manipulate radiation then our greatest weapon the atomic bomb will be rendered useless. I will call the hunters immediately." Asuka picked up her office phone.

Meanwhile at the Fudo residence.

Everyone finally finished there meals. Rubbing there belly's in joy. Sadly that joy wouldn't last as the Fudo house phone rang which usually brings ill omens.

Francisco picked up the phone this time.

"Hello Fudo residence." Francisco spoke on the phone.

"Hey archaeologist I got a job for you, your sister and the rest of your circle." Asuka spoke to him in a tone Francisco did not like one bit.

"Tell me something haven't you had enough of tormenting us!?" Francisco asked with anger in his voice.

"Until this crisis is done I won't stop "tormenting" you or whatever you call it. Now do you want the job description or not?" Asuka asked.

"Fine! What must we do?" Francisco asked getting angry.

"Our intelligence gave reports of a possible beast sighting somewhere in downtown Tokyo. But that's not the only thing it appears this beast has the power to absorb and perhaps manipulate radiation. You must know what this means." Asuka tone was serious.

Francisco indeed knew what that meant. He called for his family cept Kazumi whom he told this was a private matter. He asked for her to take care of Rihoko which she gladly did.

"What's going on Frankie?" Jun asked.

Francisco relayed the details to them about the supposed radioactive devil beast and what its power implied.

"My god we have to destroy that thing!" Masane was determined.

"The implications of that creature's power are bad and if it manages to spread it strength to other beasts we could be looking at the end of all life as we know it! We gotta stop it!" Misaki agreed with Masane.

"I really don't want to do this! But if what Asuka says is true we have no choice that thing must be stopped." Jun reluctantly agreed.

"Asuka were all in!" Francisco relayed the message to Asuka.

"Excellent the car will be there to pick you up in half an hour." Asuka hung up.

The gang waited for the car to arrive contemplating this new challenge. The half an hour passed and the car got there. The gang got on.

"Ah as always right on time." Asuka smirked. "Time for another beast hunt. Here's what you will do. Jun will go in first and rest of you will be on reserve alongside the troops."

"Wait Jun is going alone first?" Francisco asked concerned.

"Yes it might have unknown powers but there's a possibility its totally weak and easy to kill. So no need to waste more than one hunter on this. Besides I have confidence in Jun's strength as yourselves do." Asuka looked confident in her words.

Francisco was angry he didn't want Jun going alone.

"Frankie calm down I'll be fine I promise and if I'm not I'll scream for help." Jun smiled at Francisco.

These words calmed Francisco down.

The hunters and Asuka arrived at the site.

"Jun move in." Asuka ordered.

"Alright see ya guys later." Jun waved her family in the see you later way.

Jun went inside the building and looked around. The sight she was going to see would surprise her. The body's of beasts every where completely torn to pieces by hand.

"This can't be a beast. It tore apart these others apart. By the looks of it what ever did this did it by hand. Asuka was dead wrong in assuming this creature would be weak." Jun continued to investigate.

Little did Jun know what awaited her.

"Hmm I can smell something." A cloaked man sniffed around. "Its a DEVIL BEAST!!" the cloaked man shouted and began to change.

Jun heard this and began to go to the area of the shout.

"Hello!" Jun called out. "Anyone here?"

As Jun was looking around she began hearing rumbling sounds and a voice form the roof.

"Devil beast! DEVIL BEAST!!" screamed a booming monstrous voice.

Jun kept looking and finally found out what killed those other beasts. The being she was looking for smashed through the roof it was in.

Jun took a good look at him it was a human like in appearance but with green skin and very tall with big muscles Jun has just met the Incredible Hulk.

"Its the stench of inhumanity the odor of you accursed monsters! I will annihilate every last devil beast on this earth till mankind is purified!" Hulk charged at Jun punch at the ready.

Jun immediately transformed into her devilman form and dodged the punch. But as the punch landed its created a massive shock wave which blew Jun backwards through five walls.

"Damn! Even when he missed he hit me. If that punch is that powerful missed I can only imagine if it hit full on." Jun got up and charged at the Hulk.

Jun got to him and punched him in the face hard. But sadly that attack had little to no effect on Hulk. Jun then tried her bio arm blade slashing constantly but still no effect.

"Is that the best you got beast?" Hulk grabbed Jun and threw her hard on floor. "Pitiful puny creature!"

Hulk grabbed Jun again and began punching her in the stomach and the face. He then threw Jun through another set of walls.

Jun realized this creature was too strong to fight head on. Luckily for her she saw a girder nearby. She picked it up and was going to use it as a weapon.

She charged at Hulk and hit him with all her might with that girder which sent him flying through the walls this time. Jun continued her assault bashing and hitting as hard as she could. This assualt continued. But after awhile Jun's were becoming less and less till Hulk didn't feel them at all.

"The madder I get the stronger I become. This is the power of the hulk!" Hulk grabbed the girder from Jun and bashed her in the face with it. Jun began to bleed form her nose.

"I can't lose I have to make Frankie proud I can be as strong as him." Jun charged at the hulk again.

Meanwhile in HA japan Branch HQ.

"Dr. Strange sir! I finally determined what it is that was bolstering the radiation and you're not gonna like it!" The officer sounded very worried.

"Out with it!" Dr. strange demanded this.

"The radiation is gamma and we both know what being emanates this kind of energy!" The officer was real worried almost afraid.

"It can't be you don't mean the Hulk!?" Dr Strange picked his cell phone. "Asuka you better pick up fast you bitch."

"Yes this is Asuka." Asuka answered her cell phone.

"Asuka listen to me it isn't a devil beast were fighting its something far worse its the Hulk! So get Jun out of there now!" Dr. Strange shouted.

"The Hulk you say this is good. I'll let the fight continue!" Asuka smiled.

"I don't think you heard me that's the Hulk not some meager devil beast!" Dr Strange was getting angry.

"I did hear you but I want to test Hunter J power. To see if it can measure up to a titan like the Hulk." Asuka smirked almost pleased with herself.

"Then you have sentenced Jun to death!" Dr. Strange couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If she dies then she's useless. I'll pull out the reserves if that happens." Asuka was still without remorse for her decision and hung up.

"Arghh get me a line to Francisco and Masane they must know about this maybe they can do something!" Dr. Strange ordered and the officer complied.

As all of this was happening the neo humans have finally arrived with the supplies, soldiers and weapons promised.

"Hmm this HA japan branch not much if you ask me." One of the neo humans was not impressed.

"Its all we got okay so please don't insult it." The other neo human was rather angry at that comment.

"That's enough you two! Were here to fulfill a mission given to us by master Lensherr so enough of these insults." The leader another neo human told them to shut up and they did.

As the new soldiers arrived and unloaded. Jun was still fighting the Hulk and not faring so well.

"He's too strong! But I can't let myself be beaten!" Jun charged yet again.

She went toward the Hulk with such force that her punch sent him flying.

"Heh you surprise me but that was nothing." Hulk got up and continued his attack.

Outside the battlefield Francisco worried due to sounds of fierce battle heard his cell phone and picked it up.

"Yes!" Francisco spoke.

"Mr. Fudo you must get in there and help your sister she's in grave danger the one she's facing is not a devil beast but the Hulk!" Dr Strange said this in tone of urgency.

"WHAT!!" Francisco couldn't believe what he heard. "Did you tell Asuka about this!?"

"Yes but she didn't tell you cause she wannted to test Jun's power a real stupid idea please get I there and save her." Dr Strange shouted. "And take miss Amaha with you the Hulk is not an opponent you can fight yourself."

"Got it!" Francisco looked at Asuka with nothing but contempt in his face. "Masane were going in! Misaki stay here!"

"I gave no such order stay were you are!" Asuka sounded upset.

"Fuck you I won't let my sister die for your little wants!" Francisco and Masane ran in.

"What's going on Frankie!?" Masane asked worried.

"The creature in there is not a beast its the Hulk!" Francisco answered.

"WHAT!! My god we better hurry then!" Masane said as she dashed with Frankie.

The battle inside was still going badly for Jun she was hanging in there solely by her beast powers.

"Damn does this behemoth have no weakness!" Jun was getting desperate. " I have no choice I must use that!"

Jun was planning to use Giga Form but she stopped when she heard Masane and Francisco voices.

"Juni were here hang on!" Francisco said fully transforming into a devilman.

"You green freak stay away from my friend!" Masane transformed into witchblade.

"Ah more worthless beasts to kill." Hulk smiled more victims for him

The battle continues but will Francisco and Masane's arrival make a difference or are they all doomed to die.

To be continued

Order 16

The Seven Soldiers

Authors notes: Done with this hope you guys like it and thanks to my readers.


End file.
